The Werewolf's Daughter
by weasleyfanno1
Summary: A young girl joins Hogwarts in her third year - a transfer from America looking to see if she has any family left.
1. The Summer Sorting

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **1: The summer Sorting**

Professor Dumbledore sat in his office thinking about the coming school year. He had finally managed to secure a teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA), he just hoped this teacher would be the one to break the curse and stay longer than a year. He was also thinking about the escaped Sirius Black and if he needed to put up some more security around the school. Fudge wanted dementors stationed at the school; he would most definitely be fighting that decision.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Professor Dumbledore looked at his clock – 11.47pm – who could that be? 'Enter' he called.

'Sorry to bother you Professor Dumbledore sir, it's just that I found this young girl down in Hogsmeade asking everyone how she could get in touch with you. She's just young Sir, 13 years old, and she seems to be all on her own.' Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper said.

'Bring her in Hagrid, I will speak with her.'

A young girl appeared in the doorway next, she had curly brown hair and hazel eyes. She was trembling.

'I am Professor Dumbledore, I believe you have been looking for me?'

The girl sighed a sigh of relief. 'I am so sorry to bother you Professor.' The girl said, in a slight American accent.

'That's ok dear. Please, how can I help you?'

'My name is Maya Jones, my mother was Moira Jones, I believe she went to Hogwarts? Along with my aunt Lyra?'

'Ah yes, I knew your mother and your aunt. How is she? Once she graduated, I didn't hear much of her.'

'My mother died when I was 3 – 10 years ago – I'm 13 now. I lived with my aunt up until recently; we moved to America when I was 5. When I turned 11 I went to Ilvermorny School.'

Professor Dumbledore smiled a sad smile. 'I am so sorry to hear that you lost your mother so young. I trust your aunt looked after you well?'

'Yes. Up until she died 3 weeks ago.'

'My dear, I am so sorry. So much loss at such a young age; you have gone through a lot. Excuse me if this sounds insensitive, but how can I help you?'

'I would like to join Hogwarts. I hate America, my Aunt moved there for a new start, but I feel like she ripped me away from everything I knew here in Britain. I haven't been able to visit my mother's grave to talk to her since we left. Ilvermorny is ok, but I would really like to join the same school my mother went to. I spoke to the headteacher at Ilvermorny and she gave me my school records to bring you.' The young girl handed Dumbledore a file, which he opened and looked through. 'I would also like the chance to try and find my father – I never knew him but I have some letters from my mother that may help me now.' the girl added quietly.

Professor Dumbledore stopped looking through the folder. 'Ms Jones, this is a highly unusual request, but I think I would be able to help you. The only problem I have is, do you have a guardian? A house to live in?'

'I have money and my mother left me a house. We lived in it before we went to America and then my Aunt rented it out. I have let the current occupants know that they have to leave the house within the next month'.

'I see, and do you think a 13-year-old will be able to live on their own?'

'Well, Professor, I haven't tried it yet, but I don't have much of a choice. I believe school term starts on 1st September, so it would only be for 2 weeks.'

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the young girl – she was clearly very independent. 'Ms Jones, I would be happy to offer you a place here at Hogwarts, on one condition. You stay here, at Hogwarts, for the next two weeks until the term starts.'

Maya started to cry 'Thank you so much. In truth, I was scared about being alone in a big empty house. Hopefully I will find my father this year and next Summer I will live with him.'

Professor Dumbledore smiled again. 'There is only one thing for it then.' he said, standing up and making his way over to a shelf. He picked up a grotty old hat. 'This is the sorting hat – this will decide which house you will join.'

'Dumbledore, why have you woken me up?' the hat asked, making Maya jump. _The hat can talk?!_

'Alas I am very sorry my old friend; we have a mid-year sorting! A third-year transfer – can you help?'

'I suppose so.'

'Maya, place this on your head please.'

Maya took the hat from Dumbledore and place it on her head. The hat had barely touched her head when it shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Well that settles that. Come Maya, I will take you to meet your new head of house, who will show you to the Gryffindor common room. That's where you will spend the next two weeks and the school year.'


	2. Meeting the Professor

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **2: Meeting the professor**

'Your Head of House is Professor Minerva McGonagall, who is also the transfiguration teacher. Professor McGonagall is strict, but very fair. You would do well not to cross her – not that I think you will of course!'

They reached a door and Professor Dumbledore knocked on it. A sleepy voice called 'come in!'

'Aah, my dear Professor McGonagall, you received my message?' Maya was confused – she had not seen any owls taking letters.

'Yes Professor, how can I help you at this hour?'

'Professor McGonagall please meet Ms Maya Jones, she is a third-year transfer from Ilvermorny, in the USA. Ms Jones is the daughter of Moira Jones and the niece of Lyra Jones – I assume you remember them both?'

'Of course, both women were in my house – I remember them well.'

'Unfortunately, both women have now passed on and Ms Jones here has been left alone. I have agreed that she can stay here until term starts. Can I leave Ms Jones with you and ask you to show her to the Gryffindor Common room?'

'Of course, Professor.' McGonagall said, getting up at once. She smiled fondly at Maya. 'Come on Ms Jones, I will take you to your common room.'

Maya and Minerva walked silently together; as they passed the great hall, Minerva said 'This is where we have all the meals – tomorrow morning at 9am, I will come and get you from the common room to show you how to get back down here.'

'Th..thank you' Maya said. Minerva noticed she was looking around in awe, but with a bit of fear.

'It's very intimidating at first – but don't worry. I have finished planning my lessons for the new term so I will be around to show you where everything is, so that by the time 1st September comes, you will be just like all the other 3rd years and used to the castle.'

Maya visibly relaxed and Minerva smiled at her again.

'Maya, do you have any luggage?' Minerva asked, she had just noticed the girl only had a small shoulder bag with her, which her wand was poking out of.

'It's actually back in the inn I was staying at in Hogsmeade; I could go down to collect it tomorrow.'

'Nonsense.' Minerva said. She did something with her wand and a bright blue cat went streaming out through a castle wall.

'WOAH! What was that?'

'That was my patronus, your bag should be delivered to the common room shortly.'

'Okay! Looks like I have a lot to learn!'

'Oh no dear, Patronus' aren't taught until your seventh year' she advised and then added, in a mumble 'although this may be a good year for everyone to try and learn them'.

Maya didn't ask what she meant by that, as they had suddenly stopped in front of a portrait. They had been talking so much, Maya hadn't even noticed what way they had come. _Thank God McGonagall is going to meet me in the morning!_

'This is the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room – the fat lady will make up the passwords, which will be given to me and the prefects and they will be passed on to Gryffindors. I ask that you do not write these down or tell anyone that is not in Gryffindor what they are. As it is Summer, a password is not required right now.'

The Fat Lady's portrait split down the middle and opened up to reveal a large round room, decorated in red and gold.

'This is the main common area; the girl's dormitories are up on the left. I imagine you are tired, so I will leave you to get to bed. As I said earlier, I will meet you here at 9am tomorrow morning.'

'Thank you, Professor…for everything.' Maya said, trembling again. She turned her face away, so the Professor would not see her tears.

'That's ok Maya – have a nice sleep and I will see you tomorrow.' the Professor said gently. She was quite clearly a private girl and Minerva did not want to stay and make her feel awkward.

Maya went up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, found the 3rd years room and picked a bed. Sure enough, her suitcase was in the middle of the room, as McGonagall had promised. Maya took out her pjs, put them on, got under the covers and fell straight to sleep.

 **10 minutes later**

Minerva knocked on Albus' office door and walked in. 'She is settled in Albus, I will see to it that she is shown around over the next two weeks.'

'My thanks Minerva – was she ok?' Albus asked.

'She was ok, although she did tear up as I was leaving the common room. I think she has been through a lot.'

'Yes, I agree. She has gone through a lot and starting a new school in 3rd year, she could be about to go through a lot more. She also told me she will be looking for her father this year – she never knew him apparently. If he is a wizard, I would like it if we can offer any help we can.' Dumbledore said.

Minerva simply nodded and walked back out of the office.


	3. The New Girl

**The Werewolf's daughter**

 _AN: Thanks to the people who have followed/favourited and left reviews so far – it means a lot! Someone did leave a review saying 'no need for dramatic reveal' – I'm not making a dramatic reveal. Yes, the title of the game gives away who the father is – but Maya doesn't know that yet. I said she was left letters from her mother – I did not say that the letters told her who her father was, just that they may help her find him. Part of the storyline is Maya finding out who her father is._

 **3: The new girl**

The next two weeks went by in a blur; so quick that Maya didn't even get a chance to study the letters she had found. They were letters from her Mum to her Aunt and although they didn't name her father, there were some clues that may help her work out who he was.

Professor McGonagall (Maya really needed to get used to calling her that as the older woman had been quite happy to work on a first name basis for the last 2 weeks) had shown Maya everywhere she needed to know within Hogwarts. Where certain classes were, the great hall, the bathrooms within corridors. Maya had also met all of the other teachers and knew she was going to get along with them quite well.

On the night of 31st August, Professor McGonagall asked Maya to come to her office after dinner - it was time to go over her timetable. Professor McGonagall advised Maya she had to take Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy and A History of Magic.

'You also need to pick two more classes to add to your timetable from the following: - Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures.'

'I think I will pick Care of Magical creatures and Muggle studies.' Maya agreed.

Professor McGonagall tapped an empty piece of parchment and a timetable appeared. 'Thank you'.

'No problem Maya. Are you all set for tomorrow? I know you have all of your books as we went and got them together; did your robes and your owl arrive as requested?'

'Yes, I have everything I need. I've even had a chance to look through some of them. Hogwarts: A history is a fascinating book!'

'Yes, it is quite a good read isn't it? Now Maya, tomorrow all students will arrive on the Hogwarts Express. As you are already here, I will ask you at 4.45pm to come down here to the Great Hall and wait in the room off to the left-hand side. Once students start to come in to the Great Hall and sit down, you can come out.'

'Ok, but aren't people going to wonder who I am?'

'Oh of course they will, but that cannot be avoided, unfortunately. I will make the prefects aware that you have joined Gryffindor and I will introduce you to someone in your year – Hermione Granger – who can help you get to know others.'

'Professor McGonagall – thank you so much. I am so happy to be here, and you have all made me feel so welcome.'

'My dear, it is quite alright. Now, we have been talking for 3 hours – it's 9pm! Why don't you go and have a bath and get ready for an early night? It will be a long day tomorrow!'

 **The next day – 4.55pm**

Maya was getting more and more anxious; the day felt like it had gone so long, but the last 10 minutes had been the worst. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the sound of constant chatter. 'Breathe Maya, it will all be ok…just breathe' she told herself.

Maya took a deep breath and opened the side door; everyone was too busy getting to their tables to pay any attention to another student – she knew that wouldn't last long though. Sure enough, as soon as she sat down, people started staring at her and whispering to their neighbours. Suddenly, someone was in front of her. A red-haired tall boy with glasses – 'Maya, I presume?'

'Yes, I'm Maya Jones.' Maya all but whispered.

'I'm Percy Weasley – Head Boy and 7th year Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall asked me to introduce myself and let you know if you have any issues to come and see me.'

'Thank you – I'll let you know if I have any issues.'

Another red head joined the table 'Alright Perce.'

'Aah, Maya, please meet my younger brother Ronald Weasley- he is in your year. Ronald –'

'It's Ron!'

'Ronald, please meet Maya, a transfer student from Ilvermorny. Maya is in your year, so please make her feel welcome.'

Ron just smiled at Maya but didn't say anything.

Suddenly there was a bang of the doors opening and Professor Flitwick led a line of scared looking children up the middle of the aisle, where Maya noticed the Sorting Hat was sitting on a stool.

'So, how did you get sorted if you have just transferred?' came a whisper in Maya's ear.

Maya jumped and turned around to find Ron sitting next to her, quite close. 'Oh, I got here two weeks ago, and Professor Dumbledore sorted me then.'

'Ah, cool. Well, welcome to the best house!' Ron said with a grin.

The Sorting was done within 5 minutes and all the students had sat down again. Maya noticed Professor McGonagall was coming in, with two students behind her. As they got closer to her, she heard the girl saying, 'Oh no, we missed the sorting ceremony!'

The girl and boy sat down opposite Maya and Ron. The girl smiled warmly at Maya but didn't get a chance to say anything as Professor Dumbledore started to speak. The boy just looked at her, confused.

Maya did not pay much attention during the speech instead she looked down a lot trying to ignore the stares and confused looks of everyone around her. When Maya did look up, she was facing the Slytherin table and happened to notice a blonde (almost white) haired boy staring at her curiously. She stared right back until he looked away.

Draco's POV

Potter fainted – who could believe it. What a coward. Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table, preparing to laugh at the idiot who lived – instead he was transfixed on a girl, one he had never seen before. _She's definitely not a first year!_ She was beautiful with long curly brown hair and big hazel eyes – who was she? Suddenly, the girl looked up and noticed Draco staring. He held her gaze for a few moments then looked away, ashamed. She may have been beautiful, but she was a Gryffindor and he would not bring shame to his school house or his family by looking at a Gryffindor that way.


	4. The brightest Witch of our age

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **4: The brightest witch of our age**

Dumbledore's speech felt like it was going on forever. Eventually Maya heard him saying 'And finally, I would like to note two new appointments this year. The first is for Professor Lupin, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and second is Professor Rubeus Hagrid, who will be taking over the post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher.'

Suddenly, most of the hall erupted in cheers. Clearly Hagrid, who Maya was very fond of, was a very popular person. Except with the Slytherin table who looked completely sour. Especially the blonde-haired boy that had been staring at Maya.

The Great Hall began to quieten down, and Dumbledore let everyone move on to their food. As soon as everyone started to chatter amongst themselves, Maya found herself looking at the smiling girl across from her. 'I'm Hermione Granger.' she said, holding out her hand. 'Welcome to Hogwarts and to Gryffindor. I noticed you had already met Ron and this is Harry Potter.' Hermione nodded to the dark-haired boy sat next to her.

'I'm Maya Jones.' she said to them both.

'Is that a slight American accent I hear?' Hermione asked.

'I lived there from the age of 5 until just a few weeks ago; I suppose I did pick up a slight accent' Maya said, blushing. She noticed however that Hermione was still smiling at her warmly – she wasn't making fun of her.

'What was it like living in America? Professor McGonagall said you attended Ilvermorny?'

'America is ok, not for me though. I've only been here 2 weeks, and I already prefer it. Ilvermorny is ok too, but it's very clique; a lot of rich Americans that think they're better than everyone else, in the same place, is not fun!'

Hermione laughed 'Well, Hogwarts isn't as bad as that, but there are some kids from certain families that can be a bit uppity. Most people are nice though!' she added quickly, seeing the look on Maya's face. 'I'm muggleborn, Harry's half-blood and Ron's a pure-blood – we've been best friends since 1st year.' She added, to emphasise her point that most people are nice.

Maya smiled back at Hermione, who then turned to Ron and Harry to see them speaking about Hogsmeade. 'Harry, what do you mean you can't go?' Ron was asking.

'My uncle didn't sign my permission slip; Fudge refused and so did McGonagall.' Harry responded. 'I can't go at all. McGonagall said it might be for the best anyway – God knows why.'

They were interrupted by someone asking Harry 'Did you really blow up your aunt?'

Ron laughed but Hermione looked annoyed. 'It's not funny Ronald! Harry could have been expelled!'

'I didn't mean it Hermione – it's not like I got my wand out and did it on purpose'.

Maya giggled. 'Wait, you blew someone up?'

Harry laughed 'Yeah, like a balloon! I live with muggles and they're awful – my uncle's sister was visiting, and she is worse than them. She said a lot about my parents when she didn't even know them and I lost control.'

'Oh, what was she saying?' Maya asked.

'Well, she knows nothing about me being magical. So, my aunt and uncle told her the same story they told me until I was 11 – that my parents died in a car crash. She called my dad a drunk and a loser.'

'Oh, I didn't know your parents died – I'm sorry. My mother died when I was 5 and I don't know who my father is!' Maya spilled out; somehow this boy made her want to tell her whole story.

'Wait, don't you know who he is Maya?' Ron asked, incredulous.

'Sorry, no, should I?' Maya asked.

'This is THE Harry Potter…you know, the boy who lived?'

'Sorry, I'm not following.'

'Wow were you brought up under a bridge?' Ron asked, rudely.

'Ronald! Stop being rude; Maya hasn't even lived here for the last 8 years, she was 5 when she left the country!' Hermione scolded him.

'Sorry, I just find it hard to believe someone doesn't know Harry Potter.' Maya apologised, looking at Harry.

'Please don't be sorry' Harry said, 'It's quite nice to have someone that doesn't know me at all!'

Maya grinned at Harry and went back to eating her pudding. Once everyone was finished eating, Dumbledore dismissed them for bed.

Hermione and Maya talked all the way up the common room 'Caput Draconis' Hermione said, and the portrait swung forward; they went straight up to the girl's dormitories and started to get ready for bed. Maya was in the bathroom when she heard Hermione speaking to someone.

'Yes, she is new, well done for noticing Lavender.' Maya could hear the sarcasm dripping in Hermione's voice.

'Well I don't like her, she's weird.'

'You haven't even spoken to her Lavender, have you never heard the phrase don't judge a book by its cover? Is the issue more the fact that boys noticed her and not you?' Hermione asked.

'Well at least I get looked at for the right reasons; I would rather be looked at for my looks then be known as the brightest witch of our age!' Lavender spat.

As she walked in to the room, a girl flounced into the bathroom. Maya assumed that was Lavender. Another girl was in the room, she murmured a 'hi' to Maya and then walked out.

'Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil – both nice girls but Lavender is a bit up herself, as you probably heard.' Hermione explained.

Maya just nodded and got in to bed. Hermione did the same. 'Hermione, what did you mean when you said the boys noticed me?'

'Oh, come on Maya, you didn't see most of the boys staring at you in the Great Hall?' Hermione asked.

'I.. I didn't notice' Maya stammered.

'Well I did, and I think Lavender did too!' Hermione giggled. 'It's fine, she needs her head shrunk a bit anyway!'

Maya giggled. 'G'night Hermione' she whispered.

'Night Maya.'


	5. The Hippogriff

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

AN: Obviously this isn't canon, so you may start to notice some bigger differences between this story and the books…

 **5: The Hippogriff**

Maya's first week at Hogwarts was going well so far; she was surprised to learn that the classes were like Ilvermorny's, so she wasn't behind the other students. DADA had been her favourite class so far; Professor Lupin, although a bit shabby, was a fantastic teacher that made their classes so interesting. Maya was unsure up until this time what she feared the most in the world – the boggart he had them face soon told her though. Clowns! If that was her greatest fear in the world, Maya could accept that.

The next class was Care of Magical Creatures and Maya couldn't wait as Hagrid was so passionate about creatures that the lesson was bound to be interesting. Maya made her way down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest with Hermione, Ron and Harry were following not far behind. Maya had spent most pf her first week with the three of them, her and Hermione had grown especially close.

'What do you think the class will be about today?' Maya asked Hermione.

'I don't know' Hermione answered, she sounded a bit wary. 'I just hope it's nothing dangerous. We've known Hagrid a few years now, and he doesn't seem to think anything is dangerous!' she added.

Ron had come up behind them 'Aww come on Hermione, raising a dragon in your small hut isn't that dangerous!' he said, and Harry laughed.

'What?!' Maya shouted 'A dragon?'

'SHHH!' Hermione whispered at her, holding her finger to her lips. 'Not many people know about that!'

'Oops, sorry!'

'Yes, Hagrid was given an egg by a stranger and decided to try and raise the dragon in his hut. We convinced him to give the dragon to Ron's brother Charlie, who works with them in Romania.'

Maya was in awe – she knew nothing about this, although it did not surprise her with Hagrid.

They had now arrived at the edge of the forbidden forest and Hagrid told them to follow him – they would be working in the forest today.

'Now' Hagrid said as they got to a clearing, with a large paddock, 'can anyone tell me what this creature is?' Hagrid asked, pointing towards the far end of the paddock.

Maya gasped and raised her hand 'Maya?'

'it's a Hippogriff!'

'Correct – 10 points to Gryffindor!'

Maya heard whispering behind her 'A what? It looks like a giant bloody chicken.' Malfoy was whispering to his two friends, Grabbe and Coyle, or something like that. Maya rolled her eyes and moved forwards to get a better look.

'Now hippogriffs are not dangerous animals, unless you offend them. But, if you treat them with respect, it should be alright.' Hagrid said. 'When you approach a Hippogriff, you have to make eye contact as you approach them. Don't blink too much or they'll not trust you and then bow to them. If they bow back, good you can stroke them, if not back away.' Hagrid said, as he did each of the tasks.

'Who would like to try with Buckbeak?' he asked the class. Most backed off, apart from Maya and Harry. 'Harry, great you can try first – Maya, you're next!'

Harry walked nervously towards Buckbeak, keeping eye contact and slowly bowed to him. After what seemed an age, the hippogriff slowly sank to his knees. 'Well done Harry!' Hagrid said, clapping 'I think he will let you ride him now!'

'What?! No, Hagrid, it's ok –'

'Up you go' Hagrid said, lifting Harry on to the bird. 'now, don't pull out any of his feathers, he won't like that!'

The bird suddenly flew out in to the sky and did a loop around the castle before it came back down. Hagrid turned to Maya 'Your turn Maya, just the same as Harry di-'

'I'll go next' came a snobby voice 'You're not dangerous are you, you great big chicken!' Suddenly there was a scream and Hagrid shouted 'No Buckbeak, down – everybody stand back!'

'AAH, it's killed me, it's bloody killed me! Wait until I tell my father about this – it will be the end of you; you and your bloody chicken!' Malfoy screamed.

'No, it's just a cut – you'll be fine.'

'Hagrid, he needs to go to the hospital wing!' Hermione shouted.

'Right ya are.' he scooped Malfoy up and shouted back 'Class dismissed!'

Pansy Parkinson, a pug-nosed girl in Slytherin, was crying 'I hope he's ok' she sniffed. 'Just wait until his father hears about this. What was that stupid half-breed doing, showing us those ugly birds?'

Maya and Hermione rounded on Pansy. 'Maybe if Malfoy actually listened he wouldn't have got hurt!' Hermione shouted, just as Maya shouted, 'It's his own fault and there are plenty of witnesses here to show that!'

Both girls turned back around and stormed up to the castle. It was almost dinner time, so they made their way straight to the Great Hall. Hermione sat down and crossed her arms.

'I'm too upset to eat – what if Hagrid gets sacked?' Hermione said, teary eyed.

'Don't worry 'Mione – we'll make sure that doesn't happen!' Maya said, determined.

Hermione calmed down enough to eat but soon after left to go and study. Maya decided to pay the Malfoy git a quick visit. As she approached the hospital wing, Maya heard a voice say 'Night Draco, I will come and visit you tomorrow. Make sure you get enough rest – and don't worry, we'll make that oaf pay for this!' Maya had enough time to hide behind a pillar before Pansy flounced out of the room.

Maya made her way in to the wing and over to the bed in the farthest corner where Malfoy was lying down.

'Malfoy?' Maya said, quietly.

Draco looked up and then scowled. 'What do you want new girl?'

'I came to see if you were ok?' Maya asked.

'No, that bloody chicken really hurt me!'

'Hurt you physically or your pride?' Maya asked.

'Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to?'

'I thought I was talking to Draco Malfoy, the spoilt brat too stupid to listen to simple instructions. Sorry, are you not Draco Malfoy?'

Draco stared at her. 'Get out'.

'No. I want to know what you are going to do about this?'

'I will send an owl to my father tomorrow and let him deal with it.'

'Really? You'll go running to daddy? You know, I never understood people like you. Why don't you try dealing with something by yourself for a change?'

'I said get out!' Malfoy shouted.

'I'm going…but please know, if you do anything to Hagrid or that Hippogriff, I will find a way to make your life hell.' Maya said, smiling at Malfoy.

Little did Maya know, Malfoy was already going through hell…he couldn't get her beautiful face out of his head.


	6. Halloween

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **6: Halloween**

Before Maya knew it, it was Halloween. 'How is it that 8 weeks have passed already?' Maya asked that morning as they got ready for class.

'Well, you know what they say – time flies when you're having fun!' Hermione said.

'What? Who says that?' Maya asked scrunching up her nose.

'Oh, it's a muggle saying.' Hermione said.

Maya just sent a confused look her way. 'Come on, let's go to breakfast'.

Hermione chattered on about the Halloween feast as they made their way down to the Great Hall and Maya was amazed to see the decorations when she entered the hall. 'Woah, cool!'

'It's pretty spectacular isn't it?' Hermione asked.

Maya just nodded and sat down for some breakfast. 'A holiday calls for pancakes!' Maya sang to herself as she helped herself to some fluffy pancakes, fruit and syrup. Halfway through her breakfast, Maya felt weird, like someone was watching her. She looked up and stared straight in to the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. It was like the sorting night all over again; well Maya was not going to look away first. Maya continued to stare while she ate her pancakes, eventually spilling some syrup over herself. Malfoy seemed to laugh at that and eventually looked away.

Maya finished her breakfast and headed off to the first class of the day – Transfiguration. She enjoyed this class, and was perfectly capable of the work, not quite on par with Hermione but not the worst in the class. Once Maya got stuck in to her day it seemed to move at lightning speed. Maya was sat in her last class of the day, Potions, checking over the recipe she had just followed to ensure she had done it all correct when something hit her hand. Maya looked down and found a small piece of parchment hitting her hand, repeatedly.

Maya picked up the paper and opened it up, inside it said _'Meet me in the third-floor corridor, at the one-eyed witch; come alone.'_ Maya looked around to see if anyone was watching her; no one was. So, who had sent the note? Maya spent the last ten minutes wondering and trying to decide if she should go to meet them.

The bell rang to dismiss the class, and everyone got up to go and put their bags away before heading to the feast. 'Hermione, would you take my bag? I really need to go to the toilet – I'll meet you in the hall'.

'Of course – see you there'.

Maya took her time leaving the classroom and ensured all of her classmates were out of sight before she headed in the opposite direction of them, looking for the short-cut to the third floor. It only took a few minutes to get up there. Maya waited 5 minutes; just as she was about to give up and leave, someone came around the corner.

'Malfoy? It was you? You sent that note? Why?'

'Because this is the only way I could talk to you' Draco answered.

'You need to talk to me?' Maya asked.

Draco took a step towards Maya, who automatically stepped back. Draco hung his head. 'Sorry, I'll stay here; I understand you won't want me too close.'

'What did you need to talk to me about?' Maya asked, crossing her arms.

'I..I..this is hard for me ok. I can't stop thinking about you. You're one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my life.' Draco took a step towards Maya again. This time, Maya stayed where she was.

'Wh..what?' she said, stammering. 'Is this a joke?'

'No, it's not. That's why this is hard. I never thought I would be attracted to someone in Gryffindor; someone who could be friends with a mud-, sorry a muggle born, but it appears I am. You're all I think about Maya-'

'Stop. Stop right there – this is a joke, you're playing a prank on me! Where's your little girlfriend huh? Waiting around a corner, listening to all this so she can tell everyone you tried to fool me?'

'NO! Maya, I'm serious. Please believe me?!'

'No, sorry. I can't!' Maya pushed Malfoy out of the way and ran down the corridor, towards the Great Hall. She could feel the tears rising but knew she had to go to the Great Hall for the feast. Once she was far enough away, she stopped and cleaned herself up. No one could know about this. When Maya entered the hall, she looked to the Slytherin table; sure enough both Draco and Pansy were missing. They were probably having a good laugh at her right now.

Maya sat down and joined in Hermione, Ron and Harry's conversation, forcing herself to have a good time and forget Malfoy.

Maya was quite glad when the feast finished; she was ready to hibernate until next week! The students all left for their houses and Maya couldn't wait to get to her bed soon. Unfortunately, someone had other plans. There was a commotion on the stairs and suddenly, Maya heard whispers of 'Sirius Black, here, in the castle!' Dumbledore suddenly appeared and made all the students go back to the great hall where they were soon joined by the other houses. Maya spotted Malfoy at the Slytherin table, but he refused to look at her. Dumbledore explained what had happened and advised all students they would be sleeping in the great hall – with a flick of his wand the tables disappeared, and big squashy sleeping bags were all over the floor instead.

'Really?' Maya thought crossly; she just wanted to go to her nice, cosy, PRIVATE room.


	7. The House she never called Home

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **7: The house she never called home**

The shock about Sirius Black soon died down in November and before Maya knew it, it was December. Almost Christmas! The castle was getting in to the spirit; there was lots of white fluffy snow settled on the ground, Hagrid had brought in the Christmas trees on 1st December and everywhere they went, there was mistletoe.

Maya was feeling great about Christmas; at first, she had been sad but her new friends had made her realise it would still be a good Christmas. Also, she had not received any further notes from Malfoy. This was good, but anytime Maya seen him she thought he looked paler.

Two weeks before Christmas was a Hogsmeade weekend; Maya didn't have a guardian, so she wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade, but that was fine, she would use the time to study or read. At least that's what she planned. On the morning of the Hogsmeade visit, Maya received an owl at the breakfast table.

'Who are you looking for?' she asked the barn owl; surely, he had got the wrong person as she had no one to send her any owl post!

Maya checked the letter

' _Miss Maya Jones_

 _The Great Hall,_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'_

'Oh, you are for me!' Maya whispered to the owl, in awe. Maya gave the owl a small bit of bacon, took the letter from it and let it fly off.

Maya opened the letter there and then, too surprised to wait.

' _Dear Miss Jones,_

 _I was so sorry to hear about your Aunt Lyra, she was a great help to me before she moved to America, and we kept in touch occasionally._

 _As per your request, I can confirm that I have now moved out of your house; I have left this in the condition in which I moved in._

 _Enjoy your home Maya, if you need me, just send an owl to the below address._

 _Henry McDonald_

 _14 Masson Way_

 _London'_

Enclosed with the letter was a set of keys. Maya looked up at the staff table; McGonagall wasn't there. Maya got up and left the table and made her way to the transfiguration Professor's office. Once there, she knocked and heard a curt 'enter!'

'Professor McGonagall?' Maya said, as she walked through the door, 'I am sorry to bother you; I wondered if I could ask you a favour?'

'Yes, Miss Jones?'

'Professor, I received a letter today from the previous tenant of my home; they have now moved out and I wondered if I could possibly use your floo connection to go and check the house?'

'Maya, are you not going to Hogsmeade today?' the Professor asked.

'No, Professor. I assumed I wasn't allowed because I can't get a signed permission slip?' Maya queried.

'Apologies Maya, I probably should have told you this – as you don't currently have a guardian, I can act as your guardian and allow you to go to Hogsmeade. However, if you are happy to miss this weekend, then I am happy to let you go to your home – on one condition.'

'Yes?' Maya asked.

'I come with you. Not to impose on your home or look at it, but as you are only 13 you really should be accompanied by an adult.'

'Of course, professor, I would be happy for you to come. Can we go now?'

'Yes, if you write down the address for me, I will meet you there in a few minutes – I want to let Dumbledore know we are going.'

Maya wrote down the address and left it on McGonagall's desk. 'I'll see you shortly Professor'.

Maya made her way over to the fire, took a pinch of floo powder and said '22 Saland Road, Kent'

Maya tumbled out of the fire, straightened up and looked around. Suddenly, she had an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu. 'Woah…' Everything looked so familiar; how, she didn't know as she hadn't stepped foot in this house since she was 5 years old, but she remembered everything.

Maya started to walk around the house and just like in the living room, she remembered everything. She started to play a game with herself – she would come to a door and try to guess what was in there before she opened the door. 99% of the time she was correct.

Suddenly, Maya found herself outside her mother's bedroom; she nearly walked past it but at the last minute decided against it – after all, there may be a lot of memories in there.

Maya entered the room and the déjà vu hit her even worse; the room even smelled like her mum. Maya grabbed a pillow off the bed, smelled it and sank down on to the floor – it was her mothers perfume, it still lingered. Tears ran down Maya's face as she thought about the years she didn't get to spend with her mother; how she was cruelly taken away from her.

Maya noticed a large chest in front of her; she opened it and looked inside. A teddy bear lay right on top; her teddy bear. A blanket was underneath that and then a photo album. Maya picked up the photo album and noticed something else underneath. A pile of letters all tied together. Letters! Maya suddenly remembered the letters she had found in her Aunts belongings; her mother had sent them to her aunt before she was born, and they had some clues about her father in them. She hadn't looked at them since she came to Hogwarts as she was so busy. Could these be the responses her Aunt sent her mother? Maya heard a bang down the stairs and quickly pocketed the letters – this was something she did not want to share right now.

'Maya are you up here?' Professor McGonagall called; she was climbing the stairs.

'Yes, I'm in the last room on the right' Maya said.

McGonagall appeared at the door 'Are you alright dear?' she asked kindly, noticing the tears on Maya's face.

'Yes, I just…the smell, the items…everything. I remember it all, and I don't know how.'

'It is your memories Maya, happy memories from when you were younger. Then, a tragic part of your life blocked them as you were growing up. It's good that you have them back again. Is that a photo album you have? Why don't we have a quick cup of hot chocolate and a look at those photos before we go back to the school?'

Maya nodded and led the way down to the kitchen. She sat down at the kitchen table as McGonagall conjured up the drinks. Maya opened the photo album and started crying immediately; 'my mother' she choked. 'I didn't even realise how much I missed her until now.'

'Maya, you were very young when she died; you would never have forgotten her but blocking her out a bit would have been easier than remembering her and what happened to her.'

Maya nodded and continued to look through the pictures; there were pictures of her and her mum when she was a baby; her mum and her aunt dressed up; Christmas day; birthdays and random photos of younger people. 'Is that Hogwarts?' Maya asked, confused.

'Yes, it looks like it.' McGonagall answered 'Oh, that's Lily Potter.' she added, pointing at a red-haired teenager.

'Harry's mum? Wow, he has her eyes!' Maya said 'So, her and my mum were friends?' Maya asked.

'Well, they were both very popular Gryffindors, so I imagine they would have been friends, yes.' McGonagall answered.

Maya wished she could know more about her mother; maybe there would be something in the letters she found. She would make sure she started to read them that night.


	8. Letters from a loved one

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **8: Letters from a loved one**

Maya and Professor McGonagall arrived back at the school at 5.15pm.

'We should go straight to the Great Hall' McGonagall said, 'Is that ok?'

'Of course – I am quite hungry!' Maya said, as they left the office. 'Professor – thank you very much for coming with me today.'

'It was no problem Maya; I had a nice time looking at those photos and remembering your mother.'

Maya looked down; she wasn't quite ready to talk about her mother again. Instead they walked to the Great Hall in silence and when they got there McGonagall headed straight to the staff table as Maya sat down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

'Maya! Where have you been?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, I had some personal things I had to deal with. I'll catch you up later. How was Hogsmeade?' she asked.

'It was ok, to begin with.' Hermione answered slowly not looking at Harry or Ron. 'But then-'

'But then, I found out that the murderer Sirius Black is my godfather!' Harry muttered.

'What?' Maya shouted.

'Keep your voice down!' Harry said, sending a death glare Maya's way.

'Sorry!' Maya said sheepishly. 'He's your godfather?'

'Yes. Oh, and also, he is the reason my parents are dead. Dirty traitor!'

Maya couldn't even ask what he meant as Harry stormed away from the table. Ron and Hermione both stood up to go after him.

'Maya, I'll speak to you about it later!' Hermione said, as they sped away.

It took a minute for Maya to wrap her head around what had just happened; once she had she decided to eat and then go and try to help. She would not be able to do anything on an empty stomach.

Maya was halfway through her tea when she felt someone watching her. Looking up, she saw Malfoy staring at her...again! 'What is his problem?' she muttered to herself. No longer hungry, Maya finished what she had in her mouth and left the table. She made her way to the common room first but there was no sign of the trio there; she went up to the girl's common room, but no one was there. Unsure where they would be, Maya decided to head to the library to look over her mother's letters. She still had the ones she had found in the house in her robes and she found the others at the bottom of her suitcase.

Once in the library, Maya found a small table right in the back corner, hidden behind a bookshelf. Hopefully no one would bother her here!

Before she started, Maya checked the letters – they all had dates on, so it was easy enough to sort them in to order. Once she had done that, Maya picked up the earliest letter – it was a letter from her Mother to her Aunt Lyra. The date was 12th September 1971.

' _Dear Lyra,_

 _I hope you're well and not missing me too much. I miss you every day – I wish you were here! Next year though! I hope everything is ok at home and you and mum aren't fighting too much!_

 _I love Hogwarts; I was sorted in to Gryffindor House "Where dwell the Brave at heart!"; I've made friends with loads of people – Lily Evans is one of my best friends – and my classes are all going well. My favourite is transfiguration – the Professor can turn into a cat! It's so cool! I hope one day I can become an Animagus._

 _Write to me as soon as you can to let me know you're ok – if I don't hear from you within 1 week, I will speak to the Professors here and get someone to come and check on you!_

 _I love you so much!_

 _Moira_

Maya continued to read the letters; they were all much the same – lots of 'I miss you'; 'I love you' messages and, surprisingly to Maya as she didn't know her Grandmother, a lot of 'I hate her' messages when it came to her. Maya had just finished reading a letter her mum sent to her Aunt, dated 2nd April 1972, her mother had ended it with _'Not long until Summer now and then come September you'll be joining me at Hogwarts! Remember, write back within 1 week or I will get worried. I love you, Moira_.'

Maya picked up the next letter, expecting it to be from her Aunt, and so was confused to see the date was 3rd August 1978.

'What? Why would there be no other letters?' Maya asked herself. Still confused, Maya decided to try and find answers before moving on to the next letters. Gathering up her things, Maya left the library and made her way back to the common room – she would speak to her Professors the next day.

'Maya, there you are!' Hermione said as Maya walked in to the girls' dormitory. 'I've been waiting for you to come back'! Hermione said.

'Sorry Hermione, I had stuff to do in the library. Everything ok?'

'Yes, I just wanted to update you on Harry. Ron and I managed to calm him down, but he's still pretty shook up.'

'Well, I suppose anyone would be!' Maya exclaimed 'Before this term, Harry didn't even know who Sirius Black was and now he's found out he's his Godfather, he was his parents best friend, but he is also the one that got them killed. That's surely going to be a shock for anybody!'

'Well of course it is – but no one else knows that Harry knows, so he can't keep getting angry about it all over the place.'

'Hermione, you can't just demand that he not speak about his emotions; why doesn't he speak to Professor Lupin? Didn't he say that at one of their sessions, Lupin said he knew his mother? Maybe he would be someone good for Harry to talk to.'

'That's a good idea; I'll suggest that!' Hermione said, adding 'Of course, I'll tell them it was your idea though!'

Maya laughed and made her way in to the toilet. Once she had brushed her teeth and washed, she came out and put her PJs on. 'Did you get all your shopping done?' she asked Hermione, who was sitting on her bed reading.

'Yes, all done and sent off by owl to Mum and Dad' She answered, 'It's a shame you couldn't come – Hogsmeade is really great'.

'I've been before, but I would like to go again. Next time I'll come – McGonagall said as I don't have a guardian, she would sign my slip!'

'Fantastic – we'll have a great time!'

Maya smiled 'Night 'Mione – see you in the morning'

'Night Maya.'

 **The next day**

As soon as she had finished her breakfast the next day, Maya made her way to Professor McGonagall's office, armed with the letters she had read last night.

Maya knocked and waited for the curt 'enter' before she went in.

'Miss Jones, not another trip I hope?'

Maya laughed 'No Professor, but I did have some questions for you, if you wouldn't mind me asking them?' McGonagall motioned for Maya to sit opposite her 'Well, I found these letters at my house yesterday and something doesn't make sense. The letters were between my mother and Aunt, while my mother was here in her first year. Every month my mother wrote to her sister and basically demanded a reply, so she knew she was ok; but there was no reply to the April letter. Do you know why? My mother told Lyra she had to answer every letter within one week or she would send someone to check on her but doesn't say why.'

McGonagall looked pained 'Maya, do you know anything about your maternal grandmother?'

'No, nothing. No one ever mentioned her, so I assumed she had passed away.'

'I am positive that now she is dead, but for a long time she was in Azkaban.'

Maya's mouth dropped open 'What?! Azkaban, as in the wizarding prison, guarded by those evil creatures currently guarding the school?'

'Yes, Azkaban.' McGonagall repeated 'I can tell you why, if you want to know?' Maya nodded, encouraging her Professor to go on. 'I thought Lyra would have told you but maybe she thought you were too young. Anyway, it was about 2 months before your mothers first year ended when she came running in to my office; she was crying and in a tizzy about something – I had to give her a calming draught before I could get any sense out of her! She told me that her younger sister, Lyra, may be in trouble. The reason your mother wanted her sister to respond to every letter within one week was because their mother, your grandmother, used to beat them.'

'Apparently, Lyra was her favourite target and when Moira was at home, she would be a blocker but when she left for here, she was worried about Lyra. Moira told me that day she didn't even want to come to Hogwarts because she thought she would eventually go home to no sister, but of course coming from a pure-blood family, her mother made her come.'

'I sent owls to everyone I could think of at once and they went to check on Lyra. They found her half-dead' Maya gasped and noticed a tear rolling down McGonagall's cheek 'We never got to know why, but your Grandmother beat her so badly that if we didn't check when we did, she would not have survived. Lyra was rushed to St Mungos where your mother visited her every night and every day at the weekends. Your mother saved her life; I think that's why Lyra took such good care of you!'

'Anyway, in May 1972, about a month after she had been found, she was moved to the hospital wing here on Dumbledore's orders.'

'And their mother went to Azkaban?'

'Eventually. She went on the run – although not for long. She was found two months after the attack and a unanimous jury vote sentenced her to life in Azkaban.'

'I can't believe it' Maya gasped, tears flowing down her cheeks now 'I never knew any of that. Why didn't anyone ever tell me?'

'Even now Maya, this is a lot for a 13-year-old to know.'

Maya nodded 'I know, but it would have made so much sense to me. Why Aunt Lyra was so sad and why she moved me away. Professor, what happened to them when Aunt Lyra got better? Where did they go?'

'They stayed here. They lived at Hogwarts all year round.'

'Oh, so is that an option then?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, if I don't find my father, do I have the option of living here? I don't know if I would be allowed to live on my own. I don't know if I would want to actually!'

'I think it would be an option; we can speak about it again next year.'

'Thank you, Professor, for everything.' Maya said, and walked out of the office.

Maya didn't know how she got there, but she soon found herself outside on the grass. She sank down under a tree and cried. She cried for her mother and her aunt and for the horrible life they endured.


	9. The lion and the snake

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **9: The lion and the snake**

'Are you ok?' A voice asked, as Maya sat under the tree crying.

Due to her loud crying, Maya didn't recognise the voice. 'Do I look ok?' she shouted, 'No, I'm pretty sure I don't, and neither would you if you just found out loads of awful shit about your family!'

'Sorry, that was a stupid question. I don't need to find out awful shit about my family though – everyone already knows what we're –they're- like.'

Maya looked up into a pair of grey steely eyes and gasped. 'You again! Look, I don't know what your issue with me is Malfoy, but the looks and the following – everything needs to stop!'

'Can I sit down?'

'I—What?' Maya asked, confused.

'Can I sit down? Here, next to you, on the ground?'

'If you must.'

'Do you know anything about me Maya, or my family?'

'I've heard things.'

'If you don't know anything, why do you hate me so much?' Malfoy asked, quite sad.

Maya softened. 'I don't hate you Malfoy; I just don't understand. You hate all Gryffindors, have never had a good word to say to me yet you send me a note asking me to meet you where you then tell me you can't stop thinking about me. I'm just very confused. Throw in the fact that I see you, Harry, Ron and your bodyguards fighting constantly, and it just drives it home that you hate me, them, everyone. My best friend is a muggleborn. I thought that would mean you would hate be by association!' Maya spilled out.

'First, I don't hate all Gryffindors. It's a house thing – we're a competitive bunch down in the Dungeons. Second, I don't care if your best friend is a muggleborn –'

'You don't care but you called her a 'mudblood' last year?' Maya asked.

'I am ashamed of that. I blurted it out without thinking.' Draco said, as he had the decency to blush.

'Well maybe you should think about making amends? Maya queried.

'Maya, I know you don't know much about my family so here is a quick lesson – my father was, and probably still would be one of Voldemort's biggest followers. I have been brought up to hate anything to do with muggles and anyone that associates with muggles and their odd ways of living. I have been brought up to think that way – but please believe me when I say that isn't the way I think. Not anymore.'

'So why go away acting like you do?'

'Think Maya, what would happen to me if I stopped pretending?'

'I don't know. You would live a good life?'

Draco laughed 'Maya, I wouldn't be alive; my father is so set in that way of thinking he couldn't bare to have a son that disagreed with him and openly defied him. It might be easier if I didn't have those 'bodyguards' watching me, on his orders and pug Parkinson following me around – again on his orders!

Maya laughed. 'So you don't love Pansy Parkinson as much as she loves you?'

Draco looked into Maya's eyes 'I don't even like Pansy, never mind love her'.

'Draco…this is going to sound horrible….do you know what love is?' Maya asked. She was curious; if his upbringing was so bad, how could he know what that emotion was.

'I don't know. My mother showed me love, in her very structured, stoic way. My father just showed me the back of his hand or a belt. So, the truth is, I don't know if I know what love is. What I do know is since I first saw you I have struggled to focus or get you off my mind. I find myself seeking you out and when I'm near you I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest. I'm surprised you can't hear it right now actually' Draco said, blushing again.

Maya blushed as well and dipped her head, embarrassed. Draco continued, 'I don't know if that means I'm in love, but it sure as hell means something.'

'Draco…what do you want? You can't openly be nice to me, but you want to find out if you love me?'

'I know…it sounds completely stupid, but I don't know what else I can do. I have tried avoiding you – it makes no difference. Maybe we can keep speaking, in private? Even if I could be friends openly with you – your friends wouldn't let you.'

Maya laughed again 'You think my friends let me do anything? I do have my own mind!'

'Ok, wrong choice of words; but you know they wouldn't be happy.'

Maya shrugged; she was still confused about all of this. 'So…can I ask what you were crying about? Is your family really awful?'

'Oh, that… well, no. Not the family I knew. My maternal Grandmother was evil though. She was in Azkaban for beating my Aunt half to death. My mother and my Aunt grew up here, at Hogwarts.' Maya said, tearing up again.

'I am so sorry Maya; to learn you are related to evil when you've never known it is awful. I suppose I'm lucky that way…I've always known evil.' Draco said, sadly.

Maya looked up and found herself staring in to those grey eyes again…they really were quite beautiful. They were also looking a bit watery. Maya reached down for Draco's hand; 'I'm sorry you grew up that way.'

'My upbringing may have been evil, but I suppose I had everything I could ever ask for.'

'Money and objects don't make for a good upbringing Draco…everyone deserves love too.'

Draco ignored that and continued 'So, can I ask about your father?'

'I don't know who he is...yet!' Maya responded.

Draco raised his eyebrows and Maya continued 'The letters I found, the ones that led me to the information about my Grandmother, there are more. I haven't looked at them in detail yet but from, what I did see, there are some clues about my father. He isn't named directly but I'm hoping I will be able to find him.'

'Can I help you?'

Maya looked up, shocked. 'You want to help?'

'Yes, I do. I want to see you and help you any way I can.' Draco answered.

'Well…ok. But, please, just as friends…for now. I'm still a bit…confused.' Maya said, truthfully.

'I understand, just a friend to help you.'

'If I can't speak to you when other people are around, how will I be able to arrange for you to help me?'

'Why don't you meet me in the library after tea this evening, about 6.30pm? It's a Sunday so it shouldn't be busy; there is a small table right at the back, quite hidden where we could go. We can work out then how to communicate?'

'Sounds like a plan' Maya said, smiling.

Draco stood up then, 'Well I'll be seeing you then.'

'Until tonight…'

Maya could barely settle for the rest of the day. What was this feeling; her stomach was jumpy; her heart was beating so fast and anytime someone spoke to her she jumped. How could no one hear her heart? Someone was going to look at her face and guess what was going on, she just knew it.

To try and settle herself, Maya asked Hermione to go for a walk, where she filled her in on everything that had happened that morning – minus the Draco part.

'Maya, I am so sorry!' Hermione said when she had finished telling her the story. 'Are you ok? Do you need anything?'

'No, thanks Hermione. I think I'm starting to digest it a bit better – talking definitely helped!' What Maya didn't say was, talking about it for the third time that day was what helped. 'Now, I am going to work on finding my father, so if I need your research skills I may need to call on you'.

'Of course, Maya, I'll help anyway I can. I'm doing a bit of research of my own just now, but I will help.'

'What are you researching?' Maya asked.

'Oh, just a project I'm doing for one of my many, many classes.' Hermione said, giggling.

Maya laughed 'You are taking a lot of classes Hermione; just don't burn yourself out ok! Now, I'm starving – shall we go for food?'

 **6.30pm that evening**

After dinner, Maya left Hermione in the common room with Harry and Ron and headed to the library, armed with the letters they were going to be looking over. When she arrived, she found Draco already sitting at the table, waiting. 'Hi, have you been here long?'

'No' Draco said, blushing.

'You're a terrible liar Draco Malfoy; how long have you been here?'

'30 minutes….I was a bit over eager' he said.

Maya laughed 'Just a bit!'

'Ok, ok. Let's stop laughing at me now! I have something for you! When I left you earlier today I went to one of my secret spots –I'll show you it sometime—and worked on a way of communicating. I don't want it to be secret because that feels horrible, but while it has to be I made up a code.' Draco said, handing Maya a piece of paper.

The whole alphabet was laid out on the paper and underneath each letter was another letter.

'Draco, this looks a bit like gobbledegook.' Maya said.

'No, believe me, it doesn't. If we use it, we can use school owls to send each other letters and no one will know what we are talking about if they come across them by accident. Hope it's ok?' Draco asked, blushing again.

Maya smiled 'it's brilliant'.

Draco smiled back. Maya reached over and touched Draco's hand. 'Thank you again for helping me.'

'No problem – happy to help.'

Maya let go of Draco's hand, so she could pull the letters out of her robes. 'These are the letters – if we could split them, we could each go through some for clues? If there is any mention of a many my mother was dating or "seeing" anyone, put it to one side and we can come back to them. Is that ok?'

Draco nodded and held out his hand for his half of the letters. The two worked quietly for hours; some of the letters were so detailed. By 9.30pm, there was a pile of about 6 letters that may or may not have had a clue about Maya's father in them.

Maya yawned suddenly, and Draco looked at his watch. 'We've been at this for hours' he said, 'time to retire.'

Maya looked sad, but then remembered it was the Christmas holidays now, tomorrow was Christmas Eve so she could look over the letters then. 'Are you going home tomorrow?' She asked Draco.

'No, I decided to stay here for the holidays. I haven't told my parents or friends yet. I'll send an owl to my parents tomorrow and by the time my friends realise they will be halfway back to London to change their mind. Peace and quiet for two whole weeks!' Draco said, looking pleased with himself.

The two new friends walked each other back as far as they could then went in separate directions, with promises of letters with timings for the next day.

'You're back late' Hermione commented as Maya walked in to their dormitory.

'Oh, yeah my research took over and I lost track of time!' Maya said, smiling as she walked into the bathroom to wash, change and brush her teeth. That night, Maya slept soundly and dreamt of a certain blonde haired….friend.


	10. Christmas Eve with a friend

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **10: Christmas eve with a friend**

Maya woke up the next morning to a faint tapping. She sat up with a start and looked around. The dormitory was empty; had she dreamt the noise? 'Tap, tap, tap.' Maya turned to the window and noticed an owl sitting there.

Maya sprung out of bed and rushed to open the window 'Hey little guy, got something for me?' The owl hooted and held out its claw which contained a rolled-up letter, tied with a ribbon.

Maya unrolled the letter and was delighted to see the same handwriting that had been on the letter she first received from Draco; this time in their code.

' _Maya,_

 _I hope you had a good sleep. I finally got peace – the whole Slytherin 3_ _rd_ _year boys dormitory to myself for the next two weeks!_

 _I hope you will agree to meet me this morning; about 11am? Meet me on the seventh floor, opposite the Barnabas the Barmy painting. I'll show you one of my secret places._

 _Enjoy your breakfast,_

 _Draco'_

Maya quickly scribbled a reply to send back with the owl:

' _Draco,_

 _See you at 11am – I'll bring some chocolate to keep us going!_

 _Maya'_

Once she had sent the owl back to Draco, Maya skipped off to get ready for the day. Normally, Maya would throw on any old clothes when she didn't have class, this morning though she found herself taking more care over what she would wear. The jeans that aren't stained or ripped; the top that doesn't look like it needs to be put in the bin before it falls apart.

 _God Maya, they're just clothes. Put them on and go get breakfast._

Down in the Great Hall, Maya sat down with Hermione, Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron were so involved in a game of Wizards Chess they didn't even notice. Hermione did look up from her book, only for a moment though, just to say 'morning'.

'Morning!' Maya said back.

Maya looked at her watch, 10.30am – plenty of time to have something decent to eat. As she was helping herself to bacon, sausages and eggs Maya looked over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was there, he wasn't staring at her today, but he did glance her way. Maya smiled and looked away; she was sure she could see him smile too. There was something different about him today…he looked relaxed. There weren't many Slytherins there, about a dozen, but all of them seemed more relaxed than normal, they were laughing and joking with each other. Maya made a mental note to ask Draco about that when she saw him.

'You're eating rather quick.' Hermione said, looking at Maya over the top of her book.

'Oh, yeah, research again!' Maya said back, shrugging.

At 10:55, 5 minutes after she had seen Draco leaving the Great Hall, Maya stood up and said bye to her friends. 'I probably won't be back down for lunch guys – so much to do!'

Once she was out of the Great Hall, Maya practically ran to the seventh floor and right to the portrait Draco had told her to meet him at.

As Maya turned the corner, she noticed Draco leaning against the wall. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt. His hair looked messier than normal, but it suited him. 'Hey' he said, as he noticed her coming along.

'Hi, sorry to keep you waiting. So' she said, looking around 'where is your secret place?'

'Stand back m'lady, this takes a bit of work.' he answered.

Maya stood back, and Draco started to walk 3 times in front of the opposite wall, he looked like he was thinking hard. Suddenly, a door started to appear.

'Woah, how the hell did you do that?' Maya asked gobsmacked 'Can you do non-verbal spells? I didn't see you saying anything!'

Draco laughed 'Come in and I'll explain.' he opened one of the doors and held it open for Maya to walk in.

'Seriously what is this place?' Maya asked, walking in to what looked like a big common room. There were couches on one side, but also desks and bookshelves on the other. There was plenty of paper, ink and quills.

'It's called the Room of Requirement or some know it as the come and go room. Basically, it is a magic place that will become whatever you need it to be. Not many people know about this place Maya and I would like to keep it that way if that's ok? It's a handy place to know about when you need peace.'

Maya was still looking around in awe. 'I'll not say anything, I promise'.

'Ok, shall we get to work?' Draco asked, smiling slightly at Maya's shock.

They both sat down on the same side of the table this time, and as Draco read through the letters, Maya wrote down some of the hints and important parts of the letter.

At 1.30pm they stopped for a break and Maya's stomach rumbled loudly. 'Oh, I thought breakfast would be enough but maybe not.' she said, 'Maybe we should go down for lunch?'

'No need' Draco answered and suddenly, loads of sandwiches, cakes and juice appeared on the table next to the couches. 'Wow, how did you do that?' Maya asked.

'It's the room; I mean I imagine the magic tells the house-elves in some way that food is needed here but it always just appears.'

'Great. You really wouldn't have to leave this room at all would you?'

'Nah, but I think someone would notice if you just disappeared one day.'

'True' Maya responded, smiling.

The two of them chattered about Christmas as they ate. 'Have you asked for anything in particular?' Maya asked Draco.

'No, I'll probably just get the usual – some new winter clothes, sweets, chocolate and other boring stuff. I don't really have to wait for Christmas to ask for anything; I can ask anytime I want, and I usually get it. So, at Christmas I never have anything to ask for.'

'Is there anything you do want this year? Something that can't be bought?'

'There is something, but I don't think I'll get it.' Maya raised her eyebrows and Draco carried on, 'To get rid of the nightmares that I have almost every night.' Maya was shocked; that wasn't what she was expecting.

'Can I ask what they're about?'

'Mainly my father and his horrific temper'. Maya didn't know what to say so she just leaned across and held Draco's hand.

Draco looked down at their hands and started to stroke Maya's with one of his fingers. 'I'm sorry, I'm being a downer – shall we carry on with the research?'

Maya nodded and followed Draco back to the table where all their paperwork was sitting. 'So, one last letter to go through and then we can look at what we've got.'

The last letter was the shortest one of the lot, it was from Maya's mother to Lyra and seemed to be the first letter that Maya's father was mentioned in.

' _Lyra,_

 _I hope you're well and your last year at Hogwarts is going well. Have you been studying?_

 _I love my internship deciding to become a healer is the best thing I have done!_

 _The house is ready for you to move into when you leave Hogwarts; I can't wait for us to live together again!_

 _Now for some exciting news; I'm seeing someone! It's very new and I'm not sure how he feels about me, but I REALLY like him. The only thing is, he has an "affliction" as he calls it – I'll explain more about that when I see you. You'll know him, he was in Gryffindor and in my year at school – I don't want to tell you his name just now thought, just in case it doesn't work out! We went out at school, but split in seventh year. Hopefully it works out now!_

 _Let me know if you need anything,_

 _I love you,_

 _Moira_

 _Xx'_

Maya wrote down the important parts of this letter. 'Ok, so we have the following noted down:

' _Same age as Mum – would have went to school the same years_

 _In Gryffindor_

 _Had a nickname "Moony"_

 _Half-blood_

 _Had own house – parents deceased_

 _Has some kind of "affliction"?_

 _Ill quite a lot_

Maya sighed 'Draco…I don't think I'm ever going to find my dad!' she wailed, laying her head down on the desk.

'Come on Maya, we can try and work this out together. We could also speak to Professors you know? Most of them would have been here at the same time as your parents.'

Maya lifted her head. 'What if we don't? I love Hogwarts, but I don't want to live here all the time. I want family. It's Christmas tomorrow and I don't even know if I'll actually get anything because I have nobody in the world. I want a father.' Maya started to cry. 'Sorry, it's just this is the first time it's hitting me properly that I have no one now.'

'You have me.' Draco said quietly 'And your friends. Plus, the Professors love you'.

Maya smiled 'I am so grateful to have all of you, but I just want a member of my own family. Even just to know where I come from.'

'We will find your father Maya. I can't promise it, but I will do everything I can to help you ok? Now, on these bookshelves are yearbooks from when your mother was at school – maybe we should go through them?'

Draco pulled the first photo album off of the shelf and they sat together on the couch to look through it. Maya found herself leaning in toward Draco with her head on his shoulder. Eventually, he put an arm around her shoulder. 'Maya, is this your mum?' Maya leaned forward and touched the photo of the young girl, she was laughing with another young girl.

'Yes, that's her; she's with Lily Evans. Harry's mum.'

'I thought that was her – he has her eyes.' Draco responded, 'You look just like your mum you know?'

'You think? I don't think so…she was so beautiful. Look how happy she is.'

'You're beautiful too Maya; so, so beautiful. I can't believe you don't know that.'

Maya blushed. 'Let's keep looking'.

It was teatime by the time they finished looking through the photo albums and Maya had noted down a few names on her list:

' _James Potter_

 _Sirius Black_

 _Peter Pettigrew_

 _Remus Lupin'_

'Draco, Remus Lupin – that's Professor Lupin! I wonder if he would know? I mean, it can't be him because it says something about an "affliction" which he doesn't have. Maybe it's Peter Pettigrew? I know it won't be James Potter and I really hope it's not Sirius Black…'

'I hope it's not Sirius Black too…. I'm related to him through my mum you know? They're first cousins.'

'Oh, I never knew…sorry!'

'No, we have nothing to do with him. He was a "blood traitor" that ran away when he was 16 – I guess he wasn't so much of a blood traitor though. Also, I would hope we weren't both related to him…'

Maya looked confused and Draco raised his eyebrows. 'Ohh, I get you' Maya finally said, blushing.

'I think we should go down for tea now and I won't be able to come and see you again tonight. I promised one of the first years a game of wizard's chess this evening.'

'Oh, I meant to ask you; the atmosphere at the Slytherin table today was so much more relaxed – why?'

'I think it's just because all of the actual bullies have gone home for the holidays and once they realised I wasn't going to be an issue, they relaxed a bit. They're good kids really.'

Maya smiled up at Draco; she was still tucked under his arm leaning on him. 'Draco…I don't know how we're going to do it, but ever since yesterday and you telling me how you've been feeling, I've realised I feel the same.' As she was talking, Maya sat up and looked Draco straight in the eyes. 'I like you; lets take it slow but let's try and be more than friends. If you still want me?'

Draco looked down at Maya and smiled; in response he kissed her on the lips. It was amazing and took Maya's breath away. In fact, it was so good that Maya was still thinking about it when she sat down to have her tea 20 minutes later.


	11. Christmas at the Castle

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **11: Christmas at the Castle***

The next morning, Maya woke up with a start; she had kicked something hard. 'Owww! What the hell is that!' She shouted.

A giggle came from the bed next to her 'That would be the Christmas presents at the end of your bed' Hermione told Maya.

Maya looked over at her, still half-asleep and very confused. 'Christ- Oh! Merry Christmas Hermione!'

'Merry Christmas to you too! Come on, open your presents!'

Maya looked up and over at the end of her bed; she gasped – for someone that was crying yesterday about having no one at this time of the year, there was quite a few parcels sitting at the end of her bed.

Maya picked up the one closest to her – it was quite a large stocking that had a soft, bulky parcel in it as well as what looked like a few homemade sweets. 'Who would this be from?' Maya asked Hermione.

'Oh, that looks like a Weasley jumper!' Hermione said, holding up a baby pink, woolly jumper of her own, with a big 'H' on the front. 'Ron's mum makes them and sends them to the Weasleys plus me and Harry. Looks like Ron has maybe told her about you as well' she added.

Maya opened the parcel and a beautiful scarlet red woolly jumper with a 'M' on the front fell out. There were also some home-made chocolates that would definitely be getting devoured later on.

The next parcel was some cakes from Hagrid…Maya wasn't sure about them; Hagrid's cakes didn't have a great reputation.

The other parcels contained a book from Hermione (Maya guessed that was the 'something hard' she had kicked earlier); a wand cleaning kit from Harry and more sweets from Ron. Maya was getting out of bed when she noticed a small box fall to the floor. Hermione, who was ready to go down to breakfast, said 'Who is that from?' as she picked it up.

'No idea' Maya said.

Hermione shrugged and left the room, shouting that she would meet her down in the Common Room before breakfast.

Maya opened the box; inside was a small silver necklace. A note was under the necklace;

' _Maya,_

 _I wanted to make sure you got at least one present today. I hope you like the locket._

 _I look forward to seeing you wearing it later._

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _Draco_

 _X'_

'Oh, it's a locket' Maya said, opening the clasp. She gasped, inside was two pictures; one was of her Mum and the other was of her Aunt Lyra. 'It's beautiful' she said, tears staring again. Maya quickly got ready and put the locket on. As she was leaving her dormitory she had a sudden thought 'Crap! I didn't get Draco anything!'

Maya thought about what she would say to Draco. Would he be expecting something? Surely not? They had literally just got together yesterday.

Maya put Draco out of her mind for now; as she made her way down to the common room she heard angry voices. 'Sorry Harry, but I really don't think you should be using that – you don't even know where that broomstick came from!' She heard Hermione saying.

'Bore off Hermione; it's a firebolt! Of course he's going to use it!' Ron shouted back.

'Hey, what's going on?' Maya asked.

Harry turned to her 'I got a firebolt!' he said excitedly. Maya looked at him, confused. 'You know, the best broomstick in the world.'

'Oh right. Who from?' Maya asked, confused. As far as she knew, Harry didn't have any family either. Well in case you count Sirius Black, his godfather.

'No idea, it was sent anonymously.' Harry said, honestly.

Maya's eyes widened. 'Harry, you do realise a notorious murderer is apparently trying to kill you, don't you?'

Harry sighed impatiently. 'How would a murderer, who is on the run, be able to send me a broomstick? It's not like he could walk into a shop is it?'

'Harry, there are other ways of ordering items. I ordered all my Christmas presents by owl-order! Sorry Harry, but I wouldn't be going near that thing until it had been checked for jinxes.'

Ron and Harry left the common room together, muttering about Hermione and Maya as they went. 'Come on 'Mione, let's go and get breakfast. Just ignore those two.'

Hermione just nodded, and they walked down to the Great Hall together. In the Great Hall, Hermione and Maya sat next to Ginny, Fred & George Weasley and helped themselves to breakfast. Halfway through her eggs and bacon, Maya looked up and glanced over at the Slytherin table. Draco was looking at her; she held her locket, so she could let him know she received it and he smiled at her, before turning back to the 1st year sitting next to him.

Maya smiled to herself and finished the rest of her breakfast. After that, she, Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys headed outside. Hermione, Ginny and Maya stood over near the door to try and get some warmth while the boys had a snowball fight. Maya soon left when a snowball headed her way; she charmed it to go back to sender, but she knew then she should go in. Snow was nice, just not in your face.

Maya decided to go back to the common room and look over her notes and letters again to make sure she had got all the information she needed. When she went in to the common room, an owl was tapping at the window. Maya ran over and opened the window; the owl flew in, dropped a letter on the table and flew away again.

Maya opened the letter;

'' _I hope you enjoyed your snowball fight!_

 _Can you meet me at our spot, before Christmas dinner?_

 _Draco_

 _X'_

Maya had no way of getting a message back to Draco, since the owl had gone straightaway, so she just decided to take a chance and went up to the 7th floor. She got there at the same time as Draco.

'Hi' they both said at the same time, smiling widely.

Draco walked past the wall three times and the door appeared again. Draco opened it and let Maya go through first. The room was different; the couches were there but now in front of a big fireplace and there weren't any bookshelves or writing desks this time. Draco sat down on the couch in front of the fire and pulled Maya to sit down with him.

'Merry Christmas, beautiful!' he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

'Merry Christmas handsome!' she said, smiling at him. 'Have you had a good day? What did you get?'

'I have had a good day; it was quite good seeing the first years excited about something. They were all happy with what they got. I've promised Wizards Chess again tonight!'

Maya smiled. 'You're so nice you know? So, what did you get?'

Draco smiled 'Exactly what I told you I would get; nothing I need or want.'

Maya smiled again. 'Well I got something I didn't know I wanted or needed, but I love it!'

'Really?'

'Yep, a new woolly jumper from Mrs Weasley!' she said, laughing at the look on Draco's face. 'I'm just kidding! The jumper was a nice surprise, but the locket was an even nicer one. Thank you!'

'You're welcome.' he said, giving her another kiss.

'I do feel a bit crap though – I didn't get you anything!'

Draco laughed 'Maya, I wasn't expecting anything from you at all! We literally started to go out yesterday – you wouldn't have had time to get me anything.'

'So how did you get me a locket?'

Draco blushed 'I bought it ages ago. I was going to leave it empty, so you could put your own pictures in it, but when we seen those photos yesterday in the yearbooks, I thought they would go in nicely.'

Maya just stared at him. 'You bought that before you had even spoken to me properly?'

'Yes, but I told you, I knew I had feelings for you. If we weren't where we are now, I wouldn't have given you it.'

Maya just smiled and cuddled up to Draco who wrapped his arm around her.

'I think I'm going to speak to Hermione about my father and the notes & clues we found. She just seems to be able to find things; you don't mind, do you?'

'I actually wanted to speak to you about that Maya. I think I know who your father is.' Draco said, looking at her.

'What? How?' Maya asked, puzzled.

'I came back here later one and found some photos we missed yesterday. Maya, I think your dad is Sirius Black.'

'Why? Why do you think that?'

'This photo' Draco said, taking a photo out of his pocket and handing her it. Her mother was in it, she looked about 16, her arms were wrapped around the neck of a man who was sitting on the ground. Both of them were looking at the camera and smiling. The picture moved, and the woman kissed the mans cheek. They looked so happy. Maya didn't know exactly what love looked like, but she imagined this could be it.

The man looked happy and young; a completely different look to the one in the papers recently. Could he be her father? Maya hoped not. The man in the picture looked nice, happy – he could be her father. Not the man he was now.

Draco had been silent but spoke now. 'I'm sorry. I did wonder whether I should tell you.'

'No, I'm glad you did. I need to know. I think I'm going to speak to Professor Lupin at some point over the holidays. Maybe he will know?'

Draco nodded and cuddled in to her again. 'It's 2pm, we should maybe go and get ready.' he whispered a while later.

'Do we have to?' Maya sulked, sticking out her bottom lip.

'I'm afraid so or we might be reported missing.'

They left the Room of Requirement, unaware that someone was watching them. They got to the end of the seventh-floor corridor and shared a quick kiss before going their separate ways. 'See you at dinner' Draco called.

Maya made her way back to the common room and changed for Christmas dinner; stretchy jeans and her new jumper would do it. Nice baggy clothes for all the food she was about to eat! Once ready, she made her way down to the Great Hall. To her surprise, the 4 tables no longer in rows but instead in a square in the centre of the room. She sat down next to Professor McGonagall 'Merry Christmas Professors' she said to her and Dumbledore.

'Merry Christmas!' they both said back. Both were wearing large hats – McGonagall's a red witch's hat and Dumbledore's was a big blue wizard's hat with stars on it.

'Aah, Mr Malfoy, a merry Christmas to you!' she heard Dumbledore say next. Draco returned the greeting. Suddenly, the chair next to her moved and Draco sat down. Maya looked up at him confused, but then got a shock – he looked so hot! His hair was messy again, but in a good way and he was wearing tight jeans and a tight top again. Maya hadn't realised how muscly he was!

Hermione came in next and sat on the other side of Draco; ok, this could be awkward!

'Merry Christmas Professors' she said.

'Hi Hermione' Maya said, 'you ok?'

'Yes, thank you.' Hermione responded, a little stiffly.

Maya thought she sounded a bit off but put it down to her fight with Harry and Ron. Eventually, all the students (about 50 of them) had arrived, and Maya noticed they had all sat in the next seat available when they came in; maybe her and Draco sitting together wouldn't look so weird after all.

During the meal, the Professors engaged everyone in chatter so that there was no time for awkwardness. At the end of the meal, students started to leave; all heavy with food. Maya had been chatting and laughing with Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore and Draco when Hermione appeared at her side.

'Professor McGonagall, can I speak to you please?' Hermione asked, quietly.

'Of course, Miss Granger'

They both left the table together and neither returned. Harry and Ron had left the table ages ago; Maya thought she knew what this was about, so she quickly finished what she was eating, gave Draco's hand a small squeeze, mumbled a bye and left the table. As she was going up to the common room, she saw McGonagall leaving with a broomstick. 'Oh shit!' she quickly ran up to the common room and as the portrait opened, she heard people shouting.

'You had no right Hermione! No right whatsoever!' Harry was shouting.

Hermione just stared and then said quietly; 'Well I'm sorry if I don't want you dead!' She then stormed up the stairs.

Maya followed her.

'Hermione are you ok?'

'Don't talk to me Maya. I saw you earlier today you know!'

Maya just looked at Hermione, shocked.


	12. Happy New Year

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **12: Happy New Year***

Draco and Maya sat in the Room of Requirement; it was New Years Eve and they had met up for a couple of hours to talk, before they made their way (separately) to the New Year's Eve masquerade party the Professors were arranging.

'How has it been with Hermione?' Draco asked, stroking Maya's hair.

Maya sighed. 'She's still not talking to me. You know, when I imagined it coming out about us, it was always Harry and Ron that caused issues. I always imagined Hermione to be the one who would understand and stand by me. She's being totally unreasonable.'

'Maybe you just need to giver her time?'

'Why should I? She's meant to be my best friend; she should be there for me no matter what. You know what she said, the last time she actually spoke to me? "Draco Malfoy of all people, how could you? You're like a traitor!" I mean really – a traitor! She hasn't said a word to me since.' Maya said, sadly.

'I'm sorry Maya. I don't know what else to say – I, like you, didn't think Hermione would be this way.'

They sank back in to silence until Maya spoke again; 'So, what do we do at midnight tonight?'

'Umm, say Happy New Year to everyone?' Draco answered, confused.

Maya laughed 'I mean about the kiss!' Draco raised his eyebrows 'You're supposed to kiss someone at midnight; preferably the one you want to spend the next year with.'

'Oh, well, I don't know how we're going to manage that' Draco said, thinking.

'Well…it is a masquerade party. If no one knows who we are, they won't care if we're kissing, right?'

'Maya, there is only going to be 50-60 people at this party; I'm sure someone will recognise us.'

'Ok, well I am adamant that we are going to kiss at midnight Draco; I will find a way! By the way, I have a surprise for you tonight; I hope you'll like it' she said, grinning at him.

Draco grinned back at her 'I'm sure I will. Now, I believe you ladies take about 5 hours to get ready for parties, so should I let you go now, as there is only actually 2 hours until the party?'

'What?! 2 hours! Oh my god – I need to go!'

Draco laughed 'Ok, I'll see you tonight' and he kissed her before she stood up and ran out the door.

Maya ran all the way back to the Gryffindor Common room and flew up the stairs to the dormitory. Once inside, she saw Hermione sitting on her bed, her eyes were all puffy and red, like she had been crying.

Maya stopped 'Mione, are you ok?'

'Yes.' The other girl snapped.

'I was just asking 'Mione, you don't need to snap at me! You know, you've been rotten to me for days. All because you saw me with Draco; big deal!'

'HE CALLED ME A MUDBLOOD MAYA! I GET THAT YOU WEREN'T HERE THEN, BUT HE'S NOT A GOOD PERSON!'

Maya took a step back, shocked. 'Hermione, I..I'm sorry. I knew that happened and I understand that must have been so hurtful for you; but when Draco and I first properly spoke, I asked him about that and he told me he never meant it and he was sorry.'

'Oh, he told you he was sorry. Never mind the person he actually said it to.'

'I know…I asked him why he didn't apologise to you. He said he can't; look, will you come and see him one day with me? I can let him explain. Please?'

'Maya, I just don't know how you can trust him!'

'Because you don't know the real him; all that crap that he does when it comes to Harry and Ron, it's all an act.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, she clearly didn't believe that. 'Please 'Mione; just think about it?'

The other girl nodded eventually 'I'll think about it.'

Maya smiled and then remembered Hermione had been crying 'Are you ok Hermione? Why were you crying?'

'I had another fight with Ron; he and Harry still aren't speaking to me.'

'I'm sorry Hermione; for what it's worth – you were totally right to do what you did!'

Hermione smiled at the other girl 'Thanks'.

'Now, shall we get ready for this party?'

Hermione shook her head 'No, I don't think I'm going'.

'EXCUSE ME? Of course you're coming! It's New Year's Eve!' Maya stood up, grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up. 'Do you have anything to wear?' Hermione shook her head. 'Well it's a good thing I bought three dresses then!'

The girls spent the next hour getting ready; doing each other's hair, make up and making sure their dresses were sat ok.

'Maya, you look amazing! That colour!'

Maya grinned and turned to look at herself in the mirror; she had on a knee length emerald green gown with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was ruched and pulled in her waist while the the skirt flowed out. Her locket sat in the middle of her chest. She had curled her hair and then pinned it all to one side with a black and silver clasp. The final touch was the silver mask that covered her eyes. She looked very Slytherinish – hopefully this would help when it came to midnight!

Maya turned to Hermione 'You look beautiful too 'Mione' and she really did. Maya had used a potion on Hermione's hair to de-frizz, curled it all and then pinned it so it was a half-up half-down do. The dress she was wearing was blue in colour and all lace with a Bardot top; like Maya's, it clung to her waist and then flowed out. Maya tied a bronze mask to her face.

'Why do you have this dress Maya?' Hermione asked.

'I didn't know what to wear so I ordered a few choices; you can keep this dress though – it suits you so much!' I'll return the third one.'

The girls did last minute checks and then headed out the door; they strolled past Harry and Ron who were just about to walk out the door and kept on walking, towards the large room where the party was being held.

Maya spotted Draco as soon as she walked in the door; he had on black dress robes with an emerald green lining. He took Maya's breath away; he was so hot!

Draco obviously noticed Maya too; he had been leaning up against a wall with his arms folded when she walked in. Now, he stood up straight and looked straight at her; his mouth dropped open and he started to walk towards her. Maya's eyes widened, and she shook her head subtly. Draco seemed to remember and stopped, his face dropped into a sad, sulky look.

Hermione had noticed all of this – she still wasn't sure of Draco, but he did look upset at that moment to not even be able to speak to Maya.

'Do you want a drink Hermione?' she asked, forming a plan.

'Yes please – I'm going to go and speak to Ginny – see you soon.'

Maya made her way over towards Draco and said 'follow me' as she walked past him. He followed her to the refreshments table where they both busied themselves making drinks.

'You look so beautiful; I guess the colours are my surprise? They really suit you!'

'Thank you; yes, that was your surprise. I'm glad you approve! You look so ho… handsome by the way! Listen, at 11:59pm can you meet me outside the room? Hopefully everyone will be in here, so we can get some alone time.'

'Of course, I can't wait!'

Maya smiled at Draco and then walked away, peeking back to make sure Draco was watching her walk away. He was; he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

As Maya handed Hermione her drink, she turned around to grab a sandwich and bumped into someone.'

'Oomph! Sorry!' Maya said.

'No worries Ms Jones, I think I banged into you.'

Maya looked up into the smiling face of Professor Lupin; he started to walk away but Maya stopped him. 'Actually, Professor Lupin, I was wondering if I could talk to you? I was going to wait, but now seems as good a time as any!'

Professor Lupin looked puzzled 'o…k. Outside?' he asked.

Maya nodded, and led the way. Once outside, she turned around and started talking 'Professor Lupin, do you know who my mother is?'

'Yes, was it not Lyra Jones?' Lupin asked, smiling.

'What? No, Lyra was my aunt. Moira was my mother.' Maya responded.

'Moira was your mother?' Lupin asked, confused.

'Yes, and I wondered if you could help me. I'm trying to find my father and I think it might be Sirius Black!'

'What? Why would you think that?'

Maya pulled the photo out of her bag; 'Because of this.'

Maya handed the photo to Lupin who took it and smiled. 'I can see why you would think Sirius was your father. He and your mother were very close; however, they were more like best friends during our 6th and 7th years.'

'Oh. Well, in the letters I found, my mother mentioned a man she was dating. She never said his name, but she did note that he was in her year and he was a Gryffindor. She also noted that he had some "affliction", so I know that can't be you. Is it maybe Peter Pettigrew?'

Lupin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 'Maya, there is something you should know. I did know your mother at school and afterwards; when you were born she told me that you were her niece which is why I thought you were Lyra's daughter. Maya, I believe you're my daughter. I was in love with your mother right through school and we started to date in our 5th year. We carried on dating when we left school, but I soon realised I wasn't good enough for your mum and broke it off.'

'What? You're my father?' Maya said, confused 'But, what about the "affliction" she mentions?'

'I-'

'I can answer that I think.' Came a quiet voice behind Maya. Both Lupin and Maya jumped; Hermione was standing there.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop' she said, blushing.

'Hermione, what do you mean you can answer that?'

'Well, I may be wrong about this, but bear with me. Professor Lupin – are you a werewolf?'

Maya gasped 'Hermione! Don't be-'

'Yes, I am.' Maya gasped again and turned back round to face Lupin – her father.

'You are?'

'Yes, that's why I never felt good enough for your mother and ended up breaking it off with her. At school we were fine, but once we got out in the real world it made me realise that I couldn't care for her or provide for her. We broke it off and the next time I saw her, she was pushing you in a pram. I asked about you and she said your Aunt Lyra had made a mistake with someone, which resulted in you.'

'Your mother knew I couldn't have kids – not because I didn't want them, but because I was so scared of any child of mine being just like me.'

'You can't imagine how hard it is to be a werewolf. I left school in 1978 and until this year, I have never had a proper job – no one wanted to hire me. Dumbledore eventually took pity on me this year.'

Tears were rolling down Maya's face. A mistake? She was a mistake?

Lupin seemed to read her mind. 'Please, don't think your mother ever thought of you as a mistake; that was what she told me, so she didn't have to tell me the truth. Your mother was one of the bravest and most amazing women I ever knew – she was looking out for me even when she would have needed me the most.'

'I am so sorry that this was the ending to your story Maya.' He said, as he started to walk away.

'Wait! Where are you going?'

'Maya, I am a werewolf and I knew I wasn't good enough for your mother 13 years ago and I know I'm not good enough for you now.'

'You think that I care about you being a werewolf?' she asked 'You said it was because you were worried about passing on your "affliction"' she said, using air quotes around the last word. 'I'm clearly not a werewolf so you have nothing to worry about.'

'Maya, I cannot offer you anything-'

'Really? Nothing? You could offer me the father I never had!' Maya shouted.

Lupin looked at her – she was just as beautiful as her mother. Maybe she was right? Maybe he could finally do something worthwhile with his life.

'Ok. I need to go now but meet me tomorrow at 11am – I want to take you out for lunch and to meet someone…special…in my life.'

Maya nodded 'I'll see you tomorrow'.

Lupin walked away, and Maya turned back to Hermione, who was crying. 'That was so beautiful' she said.

Maya smiled, put an arm around her friend and took her back in the room where they danced until 11:59pm; at that time, she snuck outside and walked straight into Draco's arms. 'I've found him Draco, I've found my dad!'

'No way? Who?'

'Time for that later! 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1…Happy New Year Draco!'

'Happy new year' he echoed and kissed her.

Maya melted in his arms, this was their best kiss yet.


	13. Getting to know each other

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **13: Getting to know each other**

Maya was nervous, tired, but also very nervous. She had been up until at least 3am; first speaking with Draco. They went on a walk around the castle for 2 hours and then when she got back to the dormitory, Hermione was sitting, waiting for her.

Now, it was 9.30am and Maya was lying in bed, struggling to wake up. Her stomach was doing somersaults and she just wanted to go back to sleep. She knew she couldn't though – today she was going to hopefully start to get to know her father.

Maya eventually got out of bed and wandered in to the bathroom; Hermione was still fast asleep, so she was able to have a shower without anyone knocking on the door, telling her to hurry up. By the time she was dressed, it was 10.30am. Just enough time to pop down for some toast.

The Great Hall was practically empty when she walked in – there were no teachers at all sitting at the staff table and there was only about 5 other people in the hall. Maya was confused at first o _h of course, New Years Day; everyone will be sleeping in!_ '

She was quite happy to see Draco was one of the ones sitting in the hall. He smiled as she walked in but continued his conversation with the younger boy sitting on the other side of him. Maya sat down and started to spread jam on some toast; at the same time, she wrote a quick note on a small bit of parchment and sent it over to sit in front of Draco;

' _Hey handsome,_

 _Can you meet me later? I should be back for tea so maybe after that, about 7pm in our place?_

 _Also, can I bring Hermione? I know not everyone can know about us, but since she does I think it's time you two talked._

 _Maya_

 _X'_

The young boy sitting next to Draco looked shocked when the parchment went flying towards them; Draco luckily caught it before he could see anything on it. He quickly sent something back

' _Hey beautiful,_

 _Of course I want to meet you; I think we should just make it a regular thing – 7pm every night in our spot._

 _Also, yes bring Hermione. I want to apologise._

 _Have a brilliant day; can't wait to hear all about it._

 _Draco_

 _X'_

Maya smiled and tucked the note into her pocket. She would speak to Hermione about this later. She finished her toast and made her way out to the entrance hall, where Professor Lupin was waiting for her.

'Hi' Maya said shyly.

'Morning' he replied 'So, are you happy to come with me today?'

'Of course, what did you have in mind?'

'I was going to take you to Hogsmeade. We can have a walk and talk?'

'Sounds good' Maya said, smiling at him.

As they walked, Lupin asked Maya all about her childhood. Maya answered honestly; she didn't remember her Mum, but her Aunt Lyra had given her everything she needed. In return Maya asked Lupin about his childhood. She learned that he was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, a vicious werewolf that liked biting people, especially children. He had only been bitten because Greyback had an issue with his dad. _So unfair!_

Maya also asked Lupin about her Mum; he smiled when he talked about her and Maya could tell he did truly love her.

'You know, it's a shame you two couldn't have been together longer.' Maya said, 'You really loved her, didn't you?'

'I did. But as I said before Maya, I couldn't provide for her. I was a very poor man and I knew I was no good for her. Anyway; I hope I can make amends for that by getting to know and looking after you?'

'That would be nice.' She responded, smiling up at him.

'What about some lunch?' he asked, nodding towards the three broomsticks. 'We can get a private dining room. Also, I hope you don't mind, but I have asked someone to join us at 2pm'.

Maya nodded. 'That sounds good'.

They made their way to the Three Broomsticks where the owner, Rosmerta, showed them to a private room. Again, they talked about anything and everything, while eating their lunch. At 1.55pm, there was a knock on the door and a young woman popped in.

'I'm not too early, am I? I can come back later if I am?'

Lupin got up and crossed the room and kissed the woman on the cheek. 'Not at all, come in. Maya, this is my girlfriend, Nymphadora Tonks – who prefers just Tonks.' He added quickly, seeing the look on the woman's face. 'Dora, this is Maya. My daughter'.

'It's nice to meet you Maya; it was quite a shock when Remus told me all about you!'

'Sorry.' Maya said quietly.

'Oh no, I didn't mean it in a bad way – it was just a surprise – but a really nice one!'

Maya smiled at the young woman; she looked familiar, but Maya wasn't sure why. She had a lovely heart shaped face and bright pink hair. 'I love your hair by the way!' Maya said.

'You do? Remus thinks it's too bright sometimes. He would prefer if I had it a "normal colour" but that's not fun right?' As she said that, she screwed up her nose and suddenly her hair was a dull brown colour.

Maya's mouth dropped open 'WOAH! How did you do that?'

'I'm a metamorphmagus' she said, smiling. Seeing the confused look on Maya's face she added 'I can change my appearance at will.'

'That is so cool!'

'Yeah, it is pretty cool. Really helps with my auror training!'

'Your training to be an auror? That would be an awesome job!'

Remus smiled at the two women, glad that they were getting on well.

'As much as I am enjoying myself ladies, we do need to get going. Dora, Dumbledore has said you can join us at Hogwarts for the New Year feast.'

'Oh, before we go. Can I ask you something? I have someone special in my life too – someone at school. I can't tell you their name just now, but I wondered if I could tell them about your… you know, problem? If you don't want me to, that's fine. I just don't want to keep secrets from them if I can help it.'

'Do you trust them?'

'With my life!'

'Well then I don't mind. As long as they don't tell anyone else.'

Maya nodded and got up from the table. The three of them walked back up to the castle together; Remus in the middle of the two women. He put one arm around Maya's shoulder and was holding Tonks' hand.

'Professor Lupin, thank you for today.'

'Please, outside of the classroom, call me Remus. At least until we have figured all of this out!'

Maya nodded; she was glad he said Remus – she wasn't quite ready to call him "Dad" just yet.

The three of them made their way in to the Great Hall; the tables were in the same place they had been on Christmas Day. Once again, Maya was sat next to McGonagall and then Draco came in and sat next to her.

'How did today go?' he asked, under his breath.

'Amazing!' Maya answered, squeezing his hand under the table.

Draco nodded, and they sat in silence until everyone else had arrived.

'Good evening everyone and a Happy New Year to you all! Now, tonight is our last night as a small-ish group so enjoy it while it lasts – your fellow students will return tomorrow lunchtime! Tuck in!'

Beside her, Maya felt Draco stiffen. She couldn't find his hand to hold, so she placed a hand on his knee instead and he jumped. 'Sorry' she said, under her breath. 'I just wanted to say, don't worry!'

McGonagall then spoke to Maya and she carried on a conversation with her for the rest of the meal. Maya noticed that Draco barley touched his food; he was obviously worried about his house-mates coming back.

At 6.30pm Maya saw Hermione leave and she got up to follow her. 'See you soon' she muttered to Draco as she passed. Draco nodded and continued speaking with the young first year on his right.

Maya caught up with Hermione before she reached the staircase 'Hey, Hermione!' Maya shouted.

Hermione turned around 'Oh hi Maya, are you ok? Did today go ok?'

'It went really well – but more about that later. I'm meeting Draco at 7pm – will you come? He wants to talk to you.'

Hermione looked shocked but nodded. Maya led her up to the seventh-floor corridor. 'So, where do you meet? When I saw you, I had Harry's map and it was like you were here one minute, then disappeared. A few hours later you appeared again'.

'I'll show you – it's so cool!'

Maya stopped at Barnabas the Barmy and started to walk back and forth three times; Hermione gasped when a door suddenly appeared. 'Woah, what is that?!'

Maya opened the door and pushed Hermione in. 'Welcome, to the room of requirement. A magical place that becomes whatever you need it to be.'

Suddenly, the door opened behind them and Draco appeared. When he saw Hermione, he smiled at her and said hi. He walked over to Maya and kissed her forehead. 'I missed you' he told her.

'Missed you too!' she responded, pulling him over to the couch to sit down.

Hermione sat down opposite them. 'Thank you for coming 'Mione – it means a lot to me!'

Hermione smiled at Maya but didn't say anything.

Instead, Draco spoke. 'Grang – I mean, Hermione. I know it probably took a lot for you to come here tonight and I wouldn't have blamed you if you had said no to meeting with me. I'm glad because I want to tell you that I'm sorry for everything I have ever done or said to you.'

Draco continued to talk; he explained why he had been the way he was, why it seemed like he had such a hatred for Hermione and why he had to pretend to treat Hermione as if he hated her.

'I promise though, I will not say a thing about you unless I really need to.'

'Mione, are you ok?' Maya asked. Hermione had not said anything the whole time Draco had been speaking.

'Yes, I was just mulling it all over. Draco, I understand why you have been the way you are, and I promise I won't take any future behaviour to heart. Thank you for apologising.'

Draco nodded and Hermione stood up. 'I'm going to get back to the dormitory now – see you both later!'

Hermione left the room and Draco looked at Maya. 'That went better than I expected.' Maya nodded.

'Now, Mr Malfoy – can you please eat something? I saw you at tea, you barely touched anything.'

'I'm not hungry.' Draco mumbled; as his stomach rumbled loudly.

Maya raised her eyebrows. Sandwiches appeared on the table in front of them and Draco eventually took one.

'Are you ok about tomorrow?' she asked after watching him eat for a while.

'No, not really. I'll cope though!'

'Oh, that reminds me. I have something for you – call it a late Christmas present'.

Maya went over to a bookshelf and pulled something down. Draco stared at it. 'Is that, a pensieve?' he asked, in awe.

Maya nodded and smiled at him. 'I don't want you to get rid of your memories completely, but this may help you to get rid of the nightmares. Put your bad memories in here to give yourself some time away from them. Also, this.' she added, handing him another item; 'is a bad-dream catcher. Put it under your bed and it catches all your bad dreams before they take hold.'

Draco stared at the items 'This is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me! Thank you so much.'


	14. Be my valentine?

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **AN:** **Sorry I've not updated much this week – I've been really busy and away for work for most of it! Will try and get a few chapters up over the weekend.**

 **14: Be my valentine?**

January passed in a blur of classes, melting snow, boyfriend catch-ups and weekends with her Dad; Maya couldn't believe it when she realised it was 1st February. Hermione was happier now too; McGonagall had finally given Harry his broom back; there were no jinxes or hexes on the broom and Harry & Ron had finally apologised to Hermione admitting she had been right to report the broom to McGonagall.

Their lessons were going well, although Maya (like the rest of the Gryffindor third years) couldn't figure out how Hermione was taking so many classes, but her friend refused to answer any questions about it.

Getting to know her dad was going well; she was still just calling him Remus, but she definitely felt some kind of bond with him. They were spending at least one day at the weekends together and Tonks would often join them too. Draco and Hermione both knew about Professor Lupin being her father but no one else did yet; Maya had also told Draco about his 'affliction' – he was surprised but it really didn't bother him.

It was all going so well with Draco too; even with all students back in the school they were still managing to meet up every night in their spot and tonight would be no different.

Classes were done for the day and Maya was looking forward to a small break; the weekend meant a day off tomorrow and a day with her dad and Tonks on Sunday.

Maya smiled to herself at dinner as she spotted Draco looking at her; it made her even happier to see he was completely ignoring Pansy who was trying to get his attention. Maya soon spotted Draco leaving the table and decided to give him ten minutes and then follow him; she went back to watching Harry and Ron play chess to wile the time away. What she didn't notice was Pansy following Draco, still trying to get his attention.

Ten minutes later Maya told the trio that she was going to study and set off for the room of requirement. Up on the seventh floor, just as she was about to turn a corner when she heard a familiar voice;

'Draco, just tell me why you're up here roaming the corridors on your own!'

'It's nothing to do with you Pansy, just go away and leave me alone!'

'Go away? Did you just tell me to go away?!' she screeched.

'Thank god your hearing works! Bye Pansy.'

'Draco, Draco! Where are you going!?' Pansy's voice got a bit quieter, so Maya peeked around the corner; no one was there. She quickly ran to the room of requirement, walked in front of the wall three times and hurried in to the room. She would just wait on Draco coming back.

One hour, 5 gossip magazines and 3 hot chocolates later, Draco walked through the door.

'Thank god – where have you been?'

'Trying to get rid of pug-face.' he gasped, breathless; 'I managed to lose her on the 5th floor by sneaking through a secret corridor – hopefully she won't come back up here!'

Maya laughed. 'I did hear her; she was very screechy when you wouldn't tell her what you were up to.'

'Don't I know it; I think I'm deaf!' Draco said, rubbing his ear.

Maya laughed, and Draco pouted; 'It's alright for you – you don't have to share a common room with the girl! I had to put a charm on the boy's dormitory so she couldn't sneak in! I dread to think what she would do.' he shivered as he said that last part.

Maya sighed. 'Maybe we should just tell everyone?'

'No. Absolutely not. Maya, I want to be with you so much and I will, in secret, but I couldn't even imagine what my family would do to you if they found out we were together. Pansy would go straight to him and we would never see each other again – I can guarantee that.'

'Ok. Well maybe we need to cool it for a while, so you aren't disappearing as much? The last thing we need is her tailing you and this getting back to your family anyway.'

Draco sulked, but agreed. 'You're right, I know you are. I just love our evenings together.'

'I do too Draco, but you're right, we can't risk telling – I couldn't bare it if your dad hurt you in any way - which means we also can't risk sneaking about and getting caught that way.'

'I know. Can I ask you one thing before we don't see each other for aaaagggeeess?'

'Draco, it won't be that long!'

'Ok, to make sure it isn't too long, could you do me a favour? Be my valentine?' he asked, with hopeful eyes.

Maya smiled. 'Of course I will be. Will that be our next date? Valentine's day?'

'Yes, on Thursday 14th February please be prepared to be wined and dined, right here in this room.' He said, smiling back at her.

'I can't wait!' she exclaimed, kissing him. They spent the next two hours chatting about anything and everything; it was going to be a long two weeks without their usual nights together.

 **Later on**

Maya was still thinking about Draco when she got back to the common room. She was soon brought out of her daze by Hermione, Ron and Harry all talking furiously; Hermione held a piece of parchment in her hand.

'Hey guys, what's going on?'

'I'll leave you two to let her know – I'm going to bed' Harry said.

Ron looked at Hermione. 'Do you mind if I go to bed too?'

Hermione nodded and once he was out of the common room she turned to Maya. 'Read this.' She said curtly.

Maya was shocked but took the parchment.

' _Hermione, Ron and Harry,_

 _I just wanted to let you know that Buckbeak has to go on trial for the injury he gave to Malfoy. Chances are he won't survive; the council said the punishment for this is normally execution._

 _I'll see you soon,_

 _Hagrid'_

Maya looked up, her mouth wide open. 'How did they find out? Do the school have to report injuries?'

Hermione's eyes flashed with anger. 'Really Maya, are you telling me you didn't know about this?'

'Of course I didn't Hermione, how would I know?'

'Maya, it's obvious Draco has told his father about this; he's the reason Buckbeak is going on trial. He's probably only been seeing you to try and get information out of you. I'm just sorry I was fooled by him too!'

'Hermione, me and Draco don't even talk about anything specific – he's never asked me for information!'

'Well maybe he's just warming you up. If I were you Maya, I would break it off sooner rather than later.'

Hermione disappeared up to the girls' dormitory leaving Maya in tears. After ten minutes of sitting, crying and feeling sorry for herself Maya pulled herself together; now she was angry. She found a spare bit of parchment on the table and wrote a note on it, in code, to Draco; hurrying to the owlery, Maya sent the note to Draco, then turned to head back to Gryffindor tower.

 **Draco's POV**

Draco was lying on bed when there was a tapping on the window next to him; he looked up to see one of the school owls there, a letter attached to its claw. Draco opened the window and took the note, unravelling it. In their code it said:

' _Was it all just a joke to you? Was I just a joke? I bet you're laughing at me right now with all your friends._

 _Well sorry, but it's over now.'_

Draco looked up from the note, confused.


	15. Heartbroken

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **15: Heartbroken**

The weekend passed in a blur; Maya cancelled the time with her father and spent the weekend in her dormitory instead. When Parvati asked if she was ok, she said she was coming down with something and she just needed to stay in her bed – only Hermione knew the real reason.

'Maya, I'm sorry. I know how much he meant to you; but I think it's for the best that you found out what he's like now rather than a few years from now. You could have been in real danger you know.'

Maya didn't respond, she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head, so she couldn't see the other girl.

'I'm going to be out most of today; I'll come back at lunchtime to check on you.'

Maya didn't respond again, and the next noise she heard was the door closing as Hermione left. Maya must have fell back to sleep – she was tired after all as she hadn't slept all night – the next noise she heard was a tapping on the window. Maya looked at her clock – _11.30am_.

She sighed and looked up at the window; a school owl was there, looking at her sadly. Maya got up and opened the window. The owl flew in, dropped the letter on her bed and flew out again.

Maya looked at the familiar handwriting on the letter and sighed. She had expected this.

' _Maya,_

 _Your letter makes no sense – what's going on? Why would you think you're a joke to me?_

 _Why weren't you in the Great Hall at breakfast?_

 _Please write back to me; I need to know that you're ok!'_

 _Draco_

 _X'_

Maya crumpled up the letter and threw it on the fire. Yeah, as if he really wanted to check that she was ok. She couldn't believe she had fallen for him and his lies; she had been so stupid!

Starting to cry again, Maya climbed back in to bed and under the covers, where she stayed for the remainder of the day. When Hermione came back in at lunchtime and teatime, she pretended to be sleeping.

Maya must have slept all night, as the next morning she was woken to Hermione saying:

'Maya, you need to get up. You're supposed to be meeting Professor Lupin today. Remember?'

Maya rolled over and stared at the other girl. 'I cancelled. I don't want to leave this room.'

'You have to leave the room at some point; it's Sunday so you'll need to be out and about tomorrow anyway for classes.'

Maya sighed and sat up. When she looked at the bottom of her bed, there were two letters sitting there.

'Where did they come from?' she asked Hermione.

'The owls were waiting when I came back to check on you yesterday at lunchtime and teatime. I figured they were from Draco, but I didn't want to just throw them out.'

Maya picked up the letters, the first one read:

' _Maya,_

 _Please respond to my letter – I honestly don't know what I've done but I am really worried about you!'_

 _I know we said we should start seeing less of each other, but I will be at our spot tonight; please meet me there so we can talk?_

 _Draco_

 _X'_

The second one:

' _Maya,_

 _I waited until 10pm but you never turned up; I will not leave this until I know what I have done to you. I will be at our spot every night and I will send an owl to you every day with a new letter._

 _Draco_

 _X'_

Maya looked down at the letter sadly. 'Maya, what do these letters even say?' Hermione asked.

Maya chuckled 'Well his code works anyway!' Hermione raised her eyebrow. 'To avoid being caught, Draco and I used a code in our letters. It obviously works if the brightest witch in the school can't understand it.'

Hermione looked back at the letter, her brow creased, obviously trying to work out the code. Maya took the letter off of Hermione and threw them both on the fire. She then went in to the bathroom to get changed. When she came out, Hermione was sitting on her bed.

'Are you ok?' Hermione asked her.

Maya started to cry again 'Not really; I just can't believe that he would hurt me like this. Why pretend like that? He even asked me to be his valentine!'

'Maya, it's just the person he is. He was brought up evil and will continue that way I think.'

Maya wiped her tears away. 'I need to go and get breakfast and then I think I'll go and see if my dad's about.'

Hermione nodded, and the two girls walked down to the Great Hall together. Maya sat with her back to the Slytherin table, instead of in her usual spot, so she could avoid looking over there. Hermione sat opposite her. 'Is he there?' Maya asked her.

Hermione nodded subtly. 'He's looking over here.' she answered.

Maya kept her head down and finished her breakfast at lightning speed. 'I'll see you later 'Mione.' she said to the other girl when she had finished, hurrying out of the hall.

She practically ran down to her father's office; she wasn't sure if Draco had seen her leaving and she wanted to make sure he didn't have the chance to follow her if he had.

Maya knocked on the door to her father's office; his smiling face opened the door and gave her a hug 'Hi! I thought you weren't feeling well?'

'I'm feeling a bit better and thought I would come and see if you were here.' She responded, walking in to the room. Tonks was sitting there too. 'Hi Maya!'

'Hi Tonks' she responded. 'How are you?'

'I'm really good thank you! How are you? Has school been ok?'

Maya just nodded in response; she knew if she opened her mouth the tears would flow.

'Maya, actually we had something we wanted to talk to you about.' Her father said.

'Oh?'

'Yes, we have some news that we wanted to share with you.' Remus walked over to sit next to Tonks 'I have asked Tonks to be my wife; and she's accepted.'

Tonks lifted her hand to show Maya a beautiful ring on her left hand.

Maya could feel the tears before they started to roll. 'Maya are you ok?' her father asked gently.

'Of course I am; I'm just so happy for you both.' she stammered.

Remus and Tonks smiled at each other, touched at the young girl's emotions. The next few hours were spent looking at wedding magazines and discussing what they both wanted.

'Maya, next weekend we are going to be having tea with Tonks' mum and dad, to tell them the news. Will you join us? I think it would be good to introduce you to them soon.'

Maya nodded, gave Tonks and her father a hug and left the office. Once she was out in the corridor, she breathed deeply leaning against a wall. 'Maya?' she heard a soft voice say and she jumped in fright.

'What are you doing here Draco?'

'I've been waiting for you.'

'Well I don't want to see you' she shouted. 'You're a jerk Draco; using me just to get whatever you want. Leave me alone!'

Remus' door opened again, and he poked his head outside. 'Maya, are you ok?' he asked, spotting Draco. 'Is he bothering you?' Maya was crying at this point, so she just pushed back into her dad's office; she rushed over to Tonks and threw herself at her, crying on her shoulder.

'Maya, what's wrong?' Tonks asked, confused.

Maya heard Remus talking to Draco. 'Mr Malfoy, I don't know what you did to her, but I suggest you leave right now.' He said, in a calming voice. 'Now! Before I speak to your Head of House!' he then barked; Draco had obviously refused to leave when he asked the first time.

Remus eventually shut the door and hurried over to his daughter, who was sobbing her heart out. 'Maya, what did he do to you? Did he hurt you?'

Maya nodded, and Remus' colour started to rise. 'No, not how you think Dad!' she said, surprising both herself and Remus. 'Remember how I told you I had someone I really liked, someone that was special to me?' Remus and Tonks both nodded. 'It was him…Draco. We got close just before Christmas and I really fell for him. Now though, I think he was just playing with me.'

Remus looked at his daughter sadly and sat down next to her. 'I am so sorry you are suffering because of him. Maybe it was best you found out now? The Malfoy's are on old family Maya, pure-bloods that don't believe in half-breeds; blood-traitors or mudblood's being accepted in the wizarding world and I don't think that will ever change.'

Maya nodded. 'I know you're right, I just wish it didn't hurt so much. Can I have tea here with you two? I don't really feel like going to the Great Hall right now.'

Tonks and Remus both nodded and they spent the next two hours trying to take Maya's mind off of Draco Malfoy.

At 8pm, Tonks left via the fireplace and Remus walked Maya back to her common room. 'Try and get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day and I expect to hear that you have attended all of your classes. Also, Maya I am going to speak to Dumbledore tonight and I hope you give me permission to let him know about me being your father? Although, he is such a great man it wouldn't surprise me if he knew! It means that I can take over your guardianship.'

'That would be great!'

They said their goodbyes and Maya went into her common room.

'Hey Maya, how are you feeling?' Parvati asked her as she passed.

'Oh, great thanks Parvati, I got something from Madam Pomfrey.'

Maya headed up to her dormitory where Hermione was sitting reading a large book. 'Hey 'Mione, what are you doing?'

'Reading up laws about creature executions.' she responded, not looking up from her book.

'Oh, you're trying to help Buckbeak? Do you want some help?'

Hermione finally looked up. 'I would love some! Harry and Ron are no use! How did today go by the way?'

'Why don't we go to the library?' Maya asked, 'I'll tell you all about it there'. Hermione agreed, and the two girls chattered away as they made their way to the library, where they spent a few hours making notes about different executions.

The next week passed in a blur of classes, research and daily letters from Draco which were destroyed. Before Maya knew it, it was almost the weekend again.

Potions on Friday was just ending; as everyone got up to walk out the door Maya heard Professor Snape speaking. 'Draco, can you stay behind? I need to talk to you.'

Maya looked out the corner of her eye and saw Draco sit back down. He looked annoyed and sad all at the same time. Maya didn't understand, ok she had caught him which meant his plan ended sooner than he wanted it too, but surely, he should look happy that he no longer had to pretend to like her?

 **Draco's POV**

'Draco, your father has requested that you go home for the weekend and I have agreed that you can go; you will use the fireplace in my office once classes are finished today.'

'Sir, did my father say why he wanted me home?'

'He just said it was important that you're there this weekend.'

 _This can't be good_ .


	16. Family bonding time

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **16: Family bonding time**

That night at tea, Maya asked Hermione the usual question. 'Is he there?' Hermione, used to this, started to nod but then stopped.

'No, wait. I don't see him!'

Maya whipped her head around, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to actually be looking at the Slytherin table. 'I wonder where he is?' she whispered, turning back to Hermione.

'Well, let's not worry. Do you know what you're going to wear tomorrow night?'

'I bought a new dress.' Maya responded, her mind still on Draco. 'I'll show it to you when we go upstairs.'

The girls finished their tea and then headed upstairs so Maya could show off her dress. It was a cute red skater dress with long sleeves. She paired it with black shoes and a black bag.

The next evening at 6pm Maya made her way down to her father's office. 'Hi dad!' she beamed. It was nice to call him that.

'Hi Maya. You look lovely! Are you ready to go? We're going to meet Tonks and her parents are the restaurant.'

Maya nodded, 'I'm ready'.

They used the floo system and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. 'Where are we eating?' Maya asked when they stepped out of the fireplace.

'At a little Italian restaurant; Tonks choice!'

'I like Italian…pizza, pasta, real Ice Cream…. what's not to love!'

Remus smiled. 'Come on then, before we're late.'

They walked along the street together, chattering as they went. They were the first ones to arrive and Maya could see her dad getting more and more nervous as they waited. 'Are they late? Maybe they're not coming?' he kept saying.

'Dad, you've said it yourself that Tonks is always late. They'll be here – stop worrying!'

Five minutes later the restaurant door opened, and Tonks bounced through. 'Hi, you two!' she said, beaming at them both.

Maya smiled back, and Remus stood up to greet Mr and Mrs Tonks. He shook both their hands, then held a chair out for Tonks to sit next to him. Maya was opposite him and Mr and Mrs Tonks sat on the same side as her.

Once drinks had been ordered, Remus started to introduce Maya. 'Andromeda, Ted, this is my daughter Maya. Unfortunately, I only found out about her this year, so we are still getting to know each other but I'm glad I know her now.'

Tonks beamed at her parents and Maya; she held Remus' hand on the table.

'Nice to meet you Maya.' Mr Tonks – Ted – said. 'Remus, you've got your work cut out with you with a daughter!' he said.

'You have a daughter?' Andromeda asked, stiffly. 'Nymphadora, is this really what you want? You are dating a man 13 year older than you and he has a child?'

Tonks shot her mother an angry glare as Remus dropped his head.

'Mother, first off don't call me Nymphadora and second, yes this is I want. In fact, Remus and I are engaged! I'm not sure why it's so hard for you to comprehend mother, but please try to be happy for me!'

Andromeda turned bright red 'Well, that's me told I suppose', she stood up and flounced out of the restaurant. Ted stood up to go after her, but Maya said, 'Let me go Mr Tonks; I don't know her so maybe a neutral person can help?'

Ted shrugged.

Maya made her way out of the restaurant and found Andromeda leaning against the wall outside.

'Mrs Tonks?' she said quietly, as she made her way over to her 'Are you ok?'

Mrs Tonks smiled at Maya. 'I'm sorry dear, it's just I always imagined my daughter with a man her own age. Your father is a good man, I know that – my cousin certainly thought so anyway – but 13 years is a big difference! What if he doesn't want any more children and Nymphadora never gets to be a mother to her own child?'

'Mrs Tonks, I understand your issues, but I have to say I've only known my dad and Tonks since New Year's Day – they are so in love. When my Dad's with Tonks, I wouldn't even know there was an age difference. She brings out his youth and he brings out the maturity in her. They are a really good match. Why don't you spend a bit more time with them? You will hopefully then see what I see.'

'Also, the thing about babies – I don't even know if they do want them, but I'm sure they will have that conversation!'

Maya realised that the Tonks obviously didn't know about her Dad's 'affliction' – she was sure that would be a reason if they did know.

Andromeda nodded. 'You're a pretty wise 13-year-old you know! I will give them a chance – let's go back in.'

'By the way, Andromeda, who is your cousin that spoke highly of my Dad?'

'It's actually Sirius Black – my maiden name and family is Black – but I have nothing to do with any of them. Haven't done since I ran away to marry Ted 20 years ago.'

'Oh, I didn't know – sorry.'

'No, that's ok. They're not a very good family; I have gotten over them and have a much better family now.'

'So, even though you were brought up with them you feel no affiliation to them. You changed; you got away from it all?'

'Yes, I managed to get away. Only because I met Ted though. If I hadn't, I would probably be married to a pure-blood wizard and living the way they live. I thought Sirius was the same but obviously not. Come on, let's go back in and get some food.'

Andromeda put her arm around Maya's shoulder and guided her back inside the restaurant. 'I want to say I am sorry to you all for my little outburst. I am happy for you both, if you are both happy. Remus, you have an amazing daughter and I can't wait to get to know you all better. We should start doing dinners once a fortnight!'

Everyone was shocked but happy at Andromeda's change of heart. The rest of the evening was spent laughing and getting to know each other better.

'That was a brilliant night Dad; thank you for asking me along.'

'No, thank you! If you hadn't been there, the evening would have been over before the drinks had even arrived.'

They made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and used the floo powder to get back to Remus' office. As they arrived, they heard a knock on the door. 'Remus, it's Minerva, can we talk?'

'Quick, in the cupboard – she doesn't know!'

Maya quickly jumped in to the cupboard and Remus shut the door on her. 'Come in!' he called.

'Oh, thank god. Remus, we need your help. One of the students has been attacked – by their parent! We don't know who yet – Cornelius just sent a patronus saying: 'Student attacked by parent. At St. Mungos and on way to Hogwarts in 30 minutes.'

'What? How?'

'He went home for the weekend, at the request of his parent, but the Ministry got a request to go over to their house due to dark magic signs. They got there and had to arrest the parent; the student is now in the Hospital Wing with Dumbledore.'

Remus and Minerva hurried out of the room and Maya came out of the cupboard. She wondered who the student was?

 **Draco's POV**

It was 5pm on Friday evening when Draco made his way down to Snape's office, still wondering why he had been summoned home.

'Floo's ready Draco; have a good weekend. See you back here on Sunday night.'

Draco got in the fire and called out 'Malfoy Manor!' As soon as he got out of the fire he knew something was wrong. His mother was nowhere to be found and his father was sitting in the dark, waiting on him. A drink in one hand, his wand in the other.

'So….'

'Father, are you ok?'

'No, it seems I have an insolate child. Why did you not tell me you were hurt at school? Why did I have to hear it from your friends and girlfriend?'

'My girlfriend?' Draco asked, confused.

'Pansy! Why did she tell me about your injury and not you?'

Draco stayed silent. 'Well?'

'I wasn't that hurt. You didn't need to know.'

Draco didn't say the first slap coming, so he couldn't avoid it. He felt his cheek stinging; his fathers ring had caught his lip and cut him.

'I don't care if you were hurt boy. I care that this was a wasted opportunity to get rid of certain teachers at that school!'

Draco stayed silent again. 'Where do you keep disappearing to?' he asked. 'Pansy said you disappear every night after tea – where do you go?' Lucius asked.

'Nowhere. I just need to be away from Pansy!'

Draco saw the next hand come up but didn't duck in time. This one caught him across the back of the head, knocking him to the floor.

'You will tell me, one way or another!'

Draco tried to shout but nothing came out. The next thing he knew, his memories were being forced out of his head and into a pensieve.

'So, you've been meeting with a Gryffindor; a half-blood no less. Have I taught you nothing?'

Draco cursed himself for not removing his memories before – what would he do to Maya?

Draco couldn't think about that much longer; he lost consciousness after a while. When he woke he was sore all over and he could hear shouting 'My son, what have you done to my son? You evil bastard! Let me see him! Lucius, let me see him!'

'Your son is a traitor to our kind – he deserves this punishment! Now GET OUT!'

Draco noticed his mother go silent – what had he done to her? He tried to get up, but he could barely move.

'I'm not finished with you yet boy! I'll teach you a lesson if it's the last thing I do! CRUCIO!'

Draco's whole body was racked with pain, he could hear someone screaming and after 30 seconds realised it was him. He lost consciousness again.

The next time he woke, he seemed to be in a warm bed, with a soft hand wiping his brow.

'What happened? Where is he?' he started shouting, trying to get up.

'Draco, please calm down. He's gone – arrested. He can't hurt us now.' Draco groaned and lay back down.

'You're going to be moved to Hogwarts soon – you'll be safe there until Summer. I'll find somewhere else for us to live. Be safe my lovely son, I'll come and see you soon!'

Draco was soon moved to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore was waiting for him. He couldn't talk though; he was too tired and sore.


	17. The Hospital Wing

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **17: The Hospital Wing**

Maya got back to the Gryffindor common room to find it empty; she hadn't realised how late it was! She made her way up to the girl's dormitory and quietly got ready for bed forgetting all about the student in the hospital wing.

The next morning, Maya was woken by someone shaking her roughly.

'Maya, Maya, wake up! Maya, Professor Lupin is here to see you!' Hermione was saying.

'Mione, quit it! I had a late night – just let me sleep!'

'No, Maya – you need to go downstairs now! I think it's an emergency!'

Maya sat up then. 'What do you mean emergency?'

'I don't know!' Hermione answered. 'Professor Lupin just said I had to come and get you right away. He's waiting outside the common room for you.'

Maya jumped out of bed, wondering what could possibly be wrong, and put her slippers on. Then, she ran down to the common room and through the entrance portrait.

'Dad? What's wrong?'

'Maya – there's no easy way I can say this. You heard Minerva last night, yes?' Maya nodded.

'Maya, the student she was speaking about…. it's Draco.'

'Wh…what? How? The student was attacked by a parent – Draco doesn't go home, how could that have happened? Was it his Dad? How did he get near him?'

She was babbling, anything to stop the tears coming on. 'Dad, is he ok? Is he badly hurt?'

'He's safe, which is the main thing but yes, he is hurt. I won't lie to you – it's bad. Do you want to see him?'

Maya nodded and followed her Dad as he walked towards the Hospital Wing. Inside the Hospital Wing Maya couldn't see Draco but there was a bed in the far corner with a curtain around it. Maya tried to move around her Dad towards the bed, but he held her back. 'They're just finishing their examinations – we'll just wait.'

Maya sat down in a chair near another bed which was empty. She could hear what they were saying behind the curtain from here.

'Really Albus, his own father used an unforgivable on him?'

'I'm afraid so. Thankfully Lucius did not believe he needed to deal with Narcissa at all; he thought she feared him too much to tell anyone of his abuse. Draco, though badly hurt, is lucky she finally stood up to him.'

Maya could feel the tears rolling down her face – this was all so familiar. It sounded just like what happened with her mother, aunt and grandmother. _How could parents treat their kids like that?_

Suddenly, the curtains opened, and Dumbledore and McGonagall came out. 'Miss Jones – what are you doing here? Are you ok?'

Maya didn't answer, she was too busy looking over at the bed Draco was in. He looked like he was sleeping. 'Aah, Professor McGonagall, I believe Miss Jones is here to see a patient. Let's not keep her.' Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Maya moved around the professors and went over to the bed in the corner; she sat down in the chair next to the bed and took Draco's hand. It was cold; it didn't feel like his hand.

He looked more pale than usual; that might be to do with the severe black eyes and the bruises over his cheeks. Maya looked down and noticed bruises across his chest and on his arms too. What had that evil man done to him?

' ' Maya said quietly, crying. 'I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry that I ignored you, that I didn't give you a chance to explain anything or even bother telling you why I was mad; but most of all I'm sorry I let us get this far. I'm the reason your father did this – the reason he hurt you. But it's ok – he's in Azkaban, he can't hurt you anymore!'

Maya spent the rest of the day at Draco's bedside; taking her meals there and only moving to go to the toilet. She held his hand and talked to him; she didn't care if he was awake – she knew he would be able to hear her.

At 7pm she suddenly heard someone shouting and looked up. 'What are you doing here Jones! Why are you holding his hand? You know he wants nothing to do with you right?'

As soon as Maya saw her, she remembered what Draco had told her about Pansy and his friends reporting everything he was doing to his father. 'You! This is your fault, you stupid bitch! You're the reason he's lying here, hurt, aren't you?'

Pansy looked at Draco and then at Maya. 'What are you talking about? I didn't do this!'

'No Pansy, Lucius did! Lucius, the man that you "report" to – the man you run to, to tell on Draco. You're the reason he hurt his son!' she shouted at her. Maya walked over to her 'GET OUT! NOW! Oh, and stop telling people you're Draco's girlfriend – he hates you! I'm his girlfriend; have been since Christmas Eve!'

Pansy stared at Maya. 'You?' she laughed 'As if he would pick you over me!'

Maya laughed at the other girl. 'His nickname for you is "pugface Parkinson"; he would pick the giant squid over you!' Maya shouted and this time, she pulled her fist back and punched the other girl in the face. 'Now leave – before I really hurt you!'

Pansy looked like she was going to say something else, however she quickly scarpered when Maya took a step towards her. Suddenly, she heard a quiet chuckle from behind her.

'Well, you sure told her!'

Maya spun around so fast she was dizzy. 'Draco! You're awake!'

'Looks like it.' He said, coughing and wincing as he did so.

'Draco, I am so, so sorry for all of this.' Maya said, tears streaming down her face again.

'Sorry for what? You didn't do anything to me.' Draco patted the space on the bed next to him. 'Come here – please?'

Maya nodded and walked around the bed, she sat down next to Draco and took his hand again. 'Does it hurt a lot?'

'The truth? Yes. I am in a crazy amount of pain – but it's ok.'

'How is any of this ok?' she asked.

'Because now he's gone, and we can have a proper relationship.'

'Wow Draco, way to be positive!'

'It's the best way to look at this whole situation. Now, are you going to tell me what the last week has been about?' he asked.

Maya explained the whole story about Buckbeak being put on trial. 'Hermione told me it was you; she told me that I was obviously just a joke to you and you were using me to get information. I think I know now that she was wrong.' She said, blushing.

'You're so cute when you blush you know?' he said, smirking.

'I'm sorry-'

'That's the third time you've said that today – yes, I heard you this morning, and I am telling you that you don't have to be sorry. I promise you I do not blame you. I'm just glad you came running to my sickbed as soon as you could.'

Maya smiled and threw herself across his chest, crying again. 'You could have been killed!'

'But I wasn't – I'm here and he's gone from my life, so we can move on. Did you mean what you said to Pansy, about you being my girlfriend?'

'Only if you'll have me again?'

Maya spent the rest of the evening with Draco, catching up with him again. At 10pm she was kicked out of the Hospital Wing by Madam Pomfrey. 'I'll come tomorrow before class, over lunch and after classes ok?' she said, bending down to kiss him. Draco winced again 'Sorry, I just couldn't resist!' she whispered.

When Maya got back to the Gryffindor common room, she told Hermione everything.

'Oh Maya, I'm so sorry! I honestly thought he was just playing you – it was Pansy all along?'

'It's ok 'Mione; it made sense at the time. Yeah, she's been feeding everything back to Lucius for months; I wish I had remembered before. Draco did tell me she's basically a spy!'

'How is Draco?'

'He looks awful and he feels awful, but he is being really positive. I think we're back together as well.'

'I'm happy for you Maya – really I am!'

'Could you help me with something then? I want to do something special for Valentine's day. I think he'll still be in the Hospital Wing then.'

'Of course I'll help you!'

The next few days went fairly quick and soon it was Thursday morning. 'Everything set?' Maya asked Hermione, over breakfast.

Hermione beamed and nodded.

Maya couldn't wait; after classes she went to get changed in to her new red dress and then made her way down to the hospital wing. Draco's bed was curtained off as requested and Hermione was there setting up a table for a meal.

Maya gave Hermione the thumbs up as she walked out. Madam Pomfrey had agreed to stay out of their way for the next few hours. Maya walked over to Draco's bed and opened the curtains. 'Hi – happy valentine's day!' she said handing him a card.

Draco looked confused. 'It's Valentine's day?' he asked, alarmed. 'I haven't got your present here!'

'Don't worry about that; I wanted to do something special for you' she pointed towards the table for two as she said it. Maya helped Draco get up out of bed and over to the table. Within minutes their drinks had appeared and their starters.

Maya and Draco chatted about anything and everything, just like they did every night when they met in their spot.

'You're so beautiful Maya' Draco said, over their pudding. 'Thank you for being my valentine.'

'Thank you for taking me back.' she said, beaming at him.

'So, Madam Pomfrey said as long as you take it easy you could be released at the weekend!'

'Yeah, I'm looking forward to it.' Draco said, though his face said otherwise.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'I'm just not sure how it's going to work out, sharing a dormitory with other boys that were spies for my Dad. I don't think it's going to work out well.' He said, sadly. 'To be honest, I would rather just stay here.'

Maya looked at Draco sadly. 'Are you really worried?'

'Yes, what if they carry out more punishments from my father?'

'Look, don't worry about that just now – we will sort something out.' she said.

Draco looked at her gratefully then took her hand. 'Thank you'.

'You look tired now, should you be getting back to bed?'

'I should, but I don't want to! I want to stay here with you.'

'Plenty more time for that; come on, let's get you to bed.'

Once Draco was settled for the night, Maya made her way back to Gryffindor tower, thinking hard about what she could do to help him.


	18. Just trying to help

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **18: Just trying to help**

The next morning Maya requested a meeting with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape before breakfast. As she made her way to the headmaster's office, she thought about what she needed to say.

Maya gave the gargoyle's the password and made her up the spiral steps; she could hear voices as she got to the top of the stairs, but she didn't know what they were saying so she knocked on the door.

'Enter.' came a calm, quiet voice.

Maya opened the door to find the three professors staring at her. 'Come in Miss Jones.' Dumbledore said, smiling at her.

'How can we help you? Your note said this meeting was urgent?'

'Yes, Professors, it's about Draco Malfoy. Draco and I are close and at tea yesterday he expressed to me that he is worried about leaving the Hospital Wing and going back to the Slytherin dormitories. You should know that Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe are the ones that let Lucius Malfoy know what Draco was up to; they are the reason he abused Draco and beat him so badly.'

'Excuse me, but I do not take kindly to you making these accusations about the students in my house – especially without proof!'

'There is an easy way to prove this; veritaserum. Use it on either Lucius or one of your students and you will find out the truth.'

'You think it is as easy as that, you stup-'

'Severus! Do not take that tone with my student!' McGonagall interrupted the Slytherin professor.

'Enough – both of you. Maya, I thank you for bringing this to our attention; the safety and security of our students is the of the upmost importance to the Professors here at Hogwarts, so we will find a way to keep Draco safe.'

'Thank you, Professor Dumbledore.' Maya smiled and walked out the room.

The day seemed to pass slowly – Maya was constantly clock—watching; counting down the minutes until she could go and see Draco again. The last class of the day, transfiguration, seemed to last 3 hours instead of 1.5!

The final bell rang at last and Maya quickly made her way to the Hospital Wing. She walked in and saw Draco sitting in a chair by the window. 'Hey' she said, kissing him as she sat in the chair next to him.

'Hi' he responded, not looking away from the window.

'You ok?' she asked, holding his hand.

Draco nodded 'Just have a lot to think about.' Maya raised her eyebrows and he continued. 'Professor Dumbledore came to see me today. He's given me some options about what I can do when I leave here tomorrow. I just need to let him know my decision in the morning.'

'The options are: stay in the Slytherin common room; have a common room and dormitory all to myself or ask the sorting hat to sort me again.'

'What are you thinking?' she asked.

'I'm not sure' he said, a little off. 'Maya, tell me the truth – did you go to the professors about this?'

'Truth?' he nodded 'Yes, I did. I was worried about you and I know you were worried too. I wanted to make sure you would be safe for the rest of the year. You were almost killed Draco; did you expect me just to sit back and do nothing?'

'Maya, I can look after myself you know? You didn't have to do that. I would have sorted it out for myself.'

'Draco, why are you mad at me? I was just trying to help.'

'Well, don't. I can look after myself. Maybe you should go Maya.'

'Dra-'

'Please? I'm tired, I want to get some sleep before I leave here tomorrow.'

Maya nodded, got up and walked towards the door. Before she left, she looked back, but Draco wasn't looking at her.


	19. Draco's decision

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **19: Draco's decision**

Draco's POV – Friday morning

Draco woke up on Friday morning, feeling a bit groggy. All this medication was messing with him. Suddenly, he sensed someone sitting at the side of him. 'Maya?' he asked, sitting up.

He heard a chuckle next to him. 'No, Mr Malfoy, she will be in classes right now.' Came the calm, soothing voice of Dumbledore. 'How do you feel?' the professor asked him.

'Not too bad now. The medication makes me groggy but I'm not in pain anymore.'

'Good. Draco, do you feel well enough to tell me now what happened to make your father do this to you?' Draco nodded. 'In your own time then.'

Draco told Dumbledore everything; from the injury, to his meetings with Maya and to going home the weekend before. 'So, I think someone has been reporting back to my father, because I didn't tell him anything about Buckbeak but that was one of the reasons he gave for beating me.' He finished.

'I see' Dumbledore said. 'Draco – Madam Pomfrey has said you can leave here tomorrow – would you feel safe enough going back to the Slytherin common room?' he asked.

Draco didn't answer so Dumbledore continued. 'I can give you three options of what we could do for you Draco; I will need a response by tomorrow though:

Return to the Slytherin common room; we will obviously take your security and safety very seriously;

Have a common room and dormitory to yourself – we would be putting a lot of trust in you if we do this, but it would be a way of keeping you safe.

I can ask the sorting hat to re-sort you; this would keep you safe but be aware that you would need to join a new house and make new friends – which I'm sure you'll understand might not be as easy as it seems.

Draco nodded, pondering over the options. 'Can I let you know tomorrow?'

'Of course. I'll leave you alone now so you can rest and think about it.'

'Sir, before you go – how's my mother? I don't remember seeing her after I was removed from the house – was she hurt?'

'Your mother is fine, she was with you at St. Mungos and is currently in a safe house. For some reason your father did not feel that he needed to restrain or stop your mother. He obviously thought she was too scared of him to report him, however he did not account for the fact that you are her son and she could not bare for you to be hurt.'

'Will she come and see me? Are you in touch with her?'

'Your father, although in Azkaban now, is still to go through a trial so until that is over, she is going to try and stay away. Once he has been found guilty, which I'm sure he will be, she will come and visit you. Actually Draco, I have to ask. Do you think you could talk at your father's trial? Or would you object to us using your memories?'

'When is it?'

'Next week.' Dumbledore answered.

Draco froze, he wasn't sure if he could face him again. 'I'll think about it' he said.

Dumbledore nodded and left the Hospital Wing, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

As the day went on Draco started to get more and more annoyed, but he wasn't sure why. _That was weird Dumbledore just coming to speak to him about all that. Almost like someone had tipped him off… Maya! What did she think he couldn't look after himself?_

Maya came into the Hospital Wing after classes that day; Draco was annoyed at her and it definitely showed. Eventually he couldn't bear to have her there anymore, asking her to leave. She looked so sad when she left.

Draco went to bed that night, still a bit angry. Just because he couldn't protect himself against his father, now he was a wuss that needed help all the time? Ridiculous. He would show Maya that he could look after himself. He was a man after all and he didn't need a girl to protect him. He would show everyone that he could stand up for himself.

The next morning Dumbledore came back down to see Draco. 'Have you made a decision?'

'Yes' he said, 'I will go back to the Slytherin common room and dormitory; I'm not scared.'

'Very well.' Dumbledore responded, looking a bit apprehensive. 'You can return there when you are ready then. Did you have a think about anything else?'

'Not yet. But I will – I promise!' Draco said, smirking at the Headmaster.

Draco was ready by 10.30am and headed back to the Slytherin common room before going for breakfast.

Here goes nothing, he thought as he got to the dungeons.


	20. A House meeting

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **AN:** Just a reminder that this isn't canon – I am making up a new story just using a few characters and scenarios from Rowling.

 **20: A house meeting**

The next two weeks were the worse Maya had experienced at Hogwarts; at least when Draco was hurt he was there and she was able to see and talk to him. After he had asked her to leave, Draco hadn't spoken to Maya at all, despite the numerous letters she sent him. Back in classes on Monday she heard a rumour that he had gone back to the Slytherin common room. This was confirmed at lunchtime when she saw him sitting between Crabbe & Goyle at the Slytherin table. Pansy certainly looked pleased he was back.

Maya figured she had hurt Draco's pride too much for him to forgive her and she tried to carry on as best she could.

It was March now and in a couple of days it was going to be the anniversary of her mother's death; she had asked her dad if they could spend the day together, as it was a Saturday, and he had agreed. He had even got permission to take her to her mother's grave and then to go to her house afterwards.

Maya had been down all week; it was bad enough that Draco wasn't talking to her, but she could have really used him this week. She spoke with Hermione, who was a big help and a good listener, but it just didn't feel the same.

The Wednesday before the remembrance had been a normal day; up until their last class of the day – Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall asked for their attention before she dismissed them for tea. 'This is not something I usually do, but I am calling a Gryffindor meeting tonight, in the Great Hall. The meeting will start at 7.30pm. You all must attend.'

There were a few sighs and huffs (mainly from Hermione – her homework was piling up!) but most people were quite happy with this and just wanted to get away for their tea.

'I wonder what this meeting is about.' Maya said, as her and Hermione walked up to the common room to dump their bags before tea.

'I don't know, but I hope it doesn't drag on too long!' Hermione said, 'I've got too much to be getting on with!'

'Hermione are you doing too much?' Maya asked, tentatively.

'No! I need to do all of the subjects I'm doing – I can do it!'

''Mione, I don't deny you can do it, but is it worth running yourself in to the ground?'

'Maya, I'm fine, ok?' Hermione snapped.

'Ok, fine. Just look after yourself?'

The girls ate their tea in silence, both thinking hard about their respective issues. Maya dared to look over at the Slytherin table, but Draco wasn't there; Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy were though. _Strange they haven't been separated for the last two weeks. I wonder where Draco is?_

Maya continued to eat her tea in silence and once finished, instead of rushing off as usual, she stayed in her seat waiting for the Great Hall to empty.

Eventually the Gryffindors were the only ones left. 'Attention please!' came a voice at the front of the hall. Maya didn't look up at the sound of the voice, she kept her head down listening.

'You have been called here this evening, so I can let you know of a new 3rd year joining Gryffindor. This student is not new to the school but is new to Gryffindor – transferring from another house.'

Maya's head snapped up and she stared at Professor McGonagall. _Surely, she couldn't be speaking about Draco?_

'Now I know you will be wondering how this happened – the student requested that he be sorted again due to issues within his own house and Dumbledore, thinking of the student's safety, decided it would be for the best to carry out his request.'

'You will also be wondering who – the student is Draco Malfoy.' McGonagall stopped talking as there was an outbreak of murmuring and angry muttering.

'Enough!' she shouted, getting her students' attention again. 'Now, I understand there have been some issues with Mr Malfoy, however if I get one word that anyone within my house is treating another student with anything other than respect and kindness, you will be in trouble.' She seemed to stare in the direction of Harry and Ron as she said this. Harry had the decency to blush and nod, but Ron just got redder and redder. He was clearly pissed!

'Mr Malfoy will be in the common room when you get back and he will be sharing the boy's dormitory with the 3rd years. The room has already been changed to accommodate this.'

'I trust that this will all be ok. If you do have any issues, come and see me. Dismissed.'

The Gryffindors left the Great Hall and the first person they could hear was Ron. 'For fuck sake – why, why does he have to be in Gryffindor? Are you telling me the sorting hat actually moved him to Gryffindor? As if!'

'MR WEASLEY! Enough of that language and enough of the moaning!' came the angry voice of Professor McGonagall behind them. 'As I said not even five minutes ago, if you have any issues come and see me!'

Ron turned bright red, as a few people left, and carried on walking up to the common room.

Once inside, Maya looked around and spotted Draco sitting on one of the couches in front of the fire, she smiled at him, but he looked away from her. _Ok, still not ready to talk._ Rather than lingering in the common room, she made her way to her dormitory.

…

The next two days went quick. Draco still hadn't spoken to her at all but at least there hadn't been any fights between him and any of the other boys (that she knew of). Friday night rolled round, and Maya couldn't concentrate on much – she sat in front of the fire watching the flames, longer than any of her house mates. Thinking about the next day and how she would feel. She was sad, but maybe spending the day with her Dad would make it a bit better?

'Maya?' Maya jumped and let out a yelp. 'Sorry, sorry – I didn't mean to scare you.' Draco said.

'No problem. Actually, I'm more in shock you're speaking to me.' she responded, turning to look at him.

Draco dropped his head, ashamed. 'I'm sorry I've been such a dick to you.' he said, before continuing. 'It was just that when I realised you had arranged the whole moving thing, my pride took a bit of a beating. It was like you thought I couldn't look after myself – I wanted to show you I could.'

'Draco, I know you can look after yourself – I wanted to help you because you had already been through so much. Also, you need to realise that you can let other people help you. Especially people that love you; that's what we are there for, to help each other through anything.'

'Maya…did you just say you love me?' Draco asked, shocked.

'Well, not outright but I figured you knew that I did Draco. It's not easy being around you – the real you – and not falling in love!'

'Wow. Maya…I feel the same…I love you too. I didn't think I would ever be able to say that to someone because I didn't know what love was, but as soon as I saw you and I started getting these weird knots in my stomach I knew it was you and it was love.'

'Well I'm glad about that. But you can't keep letting your pride get in our way. I will help you when I think you need it. That's just who I am.'

'I tell you what…next time you think I need help, ask me and I'll let you know?'

Maya nodded. 'So how has Gryffindor House been so far?'

'Not too bad…Ron's still a bit of an arse but I don't expect much of a change from him. Surprisingly Harry has been really nice. Should I be worried?' he asked.

'No, Harry is genuine.' She answered, smiling. 'Ron will come around too.'

'How come you're up so late?' he asked her.

Maya spent the next hour explaining what the next day was and what she would be doing. 'I'm sorry I haven't been here for you this week. I should have been.'

Maya scooted closer to Draco, who put an arm over her shoulder. 'It's ok – all that matters is that you're here now and the best part…we don't need to hide now, right?'

'Exactly right.' he answered, kissing her.


	21. The Great Escape

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **AN:** Just a reminder that this isn't canon – I am making up a new story just using a few characters and scenarios from Rowling.

 **21: The Great Escape**

The next few months passed quick; Draco was getting on well in Gryffindor and everyone now seemed to be used to him and Maya being together. To be fair, no one actually cared – except Ron. The morning after Draco joined Gryffindor, he and Maya were sitting on one of the couches in front of the fire holding hands when people started to come down stairs. Everyone did a quick double take as they passed the couple, but the only one who actually objected was Ron.

'What the bloody hell is going on here?' he shouted across the room.

'Oh lord, here we go.' Maya whispered to Draco, snuggling closer to him.

'Maya why are you holding HIS hand?' Ron asked, emphasising _his._

'Ron, not that it's any of your business, but Draco and I have been going out since Christmas eve.'

'What? Of course you haven't! We would have known!'

'Would you really?' Maya asked smirking at him. 'Look Ron, I don't care what you think – you're my friend but you will need to get over me and Draco being together.'

Ron turned bright red, turned around and stomped out of the common room.

'You know, red is not the best colour for him.' Draco said laughing.

Ron hadn't spoken to Maya or Draco for the next two months; it was so peaceful! Eventually he started to come around, especially when he realised that Draco was not a bad person.

Now it was the beginning of June; the 5th and 7th years were doing their exams and the rest of the school was starting to wind down for Summer. One afternoon Draco and Maya were sitting in the common room, chatting about their Summer plans when Hermione came rushing in.

'Have you seen Harry and Ron?' she asked the couple, urgently.

'No Hermione. Why, what's wrong?' Maya asked, sitting up.

'It's Buckbeak – he's been sentenced to death!'

'What? Why? I thought the trial against him had been dropped?' Malfoy asked, becoming more pale than usual.

'No, once it had been brought to the Ministry's attention they decided to proceed with the hearing.'

'That's ridiculous – it was my fault that Buckbeak hurt me and I told the ministry that during my father's trial!'

Hermione shrugged and hurried back out of the common room to find Harry and Ron.

'Draco-'

'Maya, I'm going for a walk. I need to be alone.' Draco said abruptly, cutting her off. He stood up and walked out of the common room.

6 months ago, Maya would have chased after him; now she knew he needed his space and time – he would come back to talk once he had thought about everything for a while.

While she was waiting Maya decided to go and visit her father; they were closer than ever and had still been spending at least one day a week together. Maya got to his office, knocked and walked in once she heard 'come in!'

'Maya!' Tonks shouted, running over to hug her soon-to-be step-daughter.

'Tonks! I didn't know you were here today.' Maya said, returning the hug.

'Actually Maya, Tonks wasn't supposed to be here, but she came up with some news. We were going to wait until October to get married but the venue we want to use has become available on 20th July; Tonks and I were just discussing whether we should bring the date forward. What do you think?'

'Well you know I can't wait for you to get married and if we can plan it within the next month then I say go for it!'

'Well, it's not just the wedding you see. We need to also find a place to live – I'm not sure we will be able to do that within the next month.' Tonks added, sadly.

'Wait, what do you mean you need to find somewhere to live? I have a house sitting empty; to be honest I just assumed you knew I wanted us all to live there. I really need to stop assuming things…'

'Maya, you don't have to-'

'Dad, it's my house. I want to live there, and I want to live with you. It's a big house – plenty of space. Why would you pay for a new house when I have a perfectly good one that I want us all to use?'

Tonks squealed. 'Are you sure Maya? I don't want to push in?'

'I am so sure Tonks – I'm looking forward to it!'

Remus looked a but dubious but smiled when both of the women looked round at him. 'Settled then – let's go for 20th July.'

Tonks squealed again and hugged both of them.

Once they had calmed down, Maya asked about Tonks' family. 'How are your mum and dad?'

'They're fine.' She answered. 'Actually mum's been a lot happier recently; her sister, Narcissa (cissy), has been back in touch. Obviously, you know what happened and I think Aunt Cissy realised she needed family, so she reached out. They're so close you know! It's been nice getting to know my aunt too – I'm looking forward to getting to know Draco a bit more too.'

'That's great. I can't wait to see your mum and dad again.' Maya smiled 'I also can't wait to know Narcissa; I just hope she likes me!' Maya said, blushing.

'Oh, why don't you come shopping with us next weekend? I'm going dress shopping and we need to get you a bridesmaid dress!'

Maya looked at her father 'Do you think I'll be allowed?'

'I don't see why not; I'll talk to Professor McGonagall.'

Maya smiled 'Thanks Dad. Ok, well I'm going to head back to the common room to see if Draco is there. Dad, I'll see you in class – Tonks I'll see you next weekend.'

'Bye Maya.' they both said.

Maya made her way back to the common room; it was almost dinner time now and she hoped Draco had come back to the common room now. She walked in, but no one was sitting in the common room, so she made her way up to the boys' dormitory. Draco was sitting on his bed.

'Hey, can I come in?'

Draco looked up. 'Of course you can. I'm sorry about earlier.'

'Don't be sorry – you didn't do anything wrong.'

'I shouldn't have stormed off though.'

'Draco – you're allowed to want space sometimes. That's the reason I never came after you! Are you annoyed I didn't come after you?'

'No – I thought you were annoyed at me for leaving in the first place.'

'Sometimes, we really need to learn how to communicate better!' she said, giving him a nudge.

Draco laughed too. 'By the way…are you meant to be up here?' he asked.

'Well no alarm bells have gone off yet! Maybe I should le-'

'What the bloody hell is going on up here?' a voice interrupted her.

Maya sighed. 'Ron, we're just talking. Is that ok with you?'

'Well as long as nothing else is going on.'

'Ron, first off who are you to tell us what to do and secondly – we're 13! Of course nothing else is doing on!' Maya responded, shaking her head as she walked out of the dormitory, Draco following behind her.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair; Hermione, Harry and Ron were unusually quiet and left as soon as they had all finished their dinner.

'Maya?' Draco asked quietly.

'Mmhmm?'

'Do you fancy getting a bit of space tonight – maybe going to our spot? We haven't been there for a while.' He asked.

'Yeah, sure. I will need to bring some work though – I am a bit behind!'

'Of course, I just don't fancy sitting in the common room.'

'Shall we go and get our stuff now?'

Maya nodded, and they walked out of the hall, holding hands. In the common room, Maya went and got the books she needed, and they walked up to the room of requirement. Draco walked in front of the room three times and stood back as the door appeared, which he then held open for Maya.

'Woah…what's all this?' she asked as she walked in. There was a small table set up in the middle of the room with candles and flowers.

'Maya – back in February I never got to give you your valentines present and afterwards, when we had made up, it felt like the wrong time to give you your present. Instead, I thought we could have pudding up here and I would give you it tonight.'

Maya wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. 'How did you get to be so romantic?' she asked, smiling.

Draco wrapped his arms around Maya's waist. 'You just seem to bring it all out in me.' He responded, kissing her.

Maya eventually pulled away, for air more than anything. 'Shall we have pudding?' she asked, a little breathless.

'I suppose so…' he answered, pouting slightly.

He held out a chair for her then went and sat on the opposite side of the table. 'Draco, can I ask you something?' Maya asked, while they were eating.

He nodded.

'Draco, earlier when Ron came up and found us in your dormitory, he mentioned us doing 'something else' – I soon told him where to go but you were pretty quiet. Draco – do you want something more between us?'

Draco looked up; his eyes confused. 'Maya, no! We're 13; but I knew Ron would jump to the wrong conclusions and I was just waiting on the accusations from him. That would have been all I needed; an accusation that I had hurt you getting out.'

'Draco, I wouldn't have let him say anything like that about you. One more question though, if you don't mind?'

'Go on.'

'Did you and Pansy ever…come close?'

Draco laughed. 'No…I hated Pansy from day one and I know I'm too young for any kind of physical relationship like that. I sometimes think she wanted it – she always stuck so close to me. I would never have done it though.'

Maya nodded and smiled at him, before continuing to eat her pudding.

'Present time!' Draco said when she was done.

Maya smiled. 'So, this is kind of what we've been speaking about. Open the gift then I'll explain.'

Maya took a small box from Draco, confused. She opened the lid to find a small white gold ring with a small, square-cut ruby red stone, surrounded by small white diamonds.

'Draco!' Maya gasped.

'Ok, before we get too far…Maya, this is a promise ring. I want you to wear it on the ring finger of your right hand; it's a promise from me that I will always respect you, I will never push you or force you in to anything you don't want to do and one day, as long as we are both still happy together, I will get you an engagement ring and I will marry you.'

Maya looked up at Draco's face, tears in her eyes. 'Draco are you sure?'

'I've never been more sure of anything. I love you Maya, and I hope we can continue to be together for the rest of our lives. As long as we both want to be.' He took Maya's hand and placed the ring on her right ring-finger.

'It's beautiful. Draco, if you ever propose to me, we can use this!'

'Umm, no. I have that picked too.' Draco said, laughing.

Maya could barely take her eyes off of her ring, or Draco.

They made their way over to the couch, Maya's homework forgotten, and made out. They definitely weren't going too far, but Maya really didn't mind when Draco's hand slipped up under her shirt. It was nice just to lie there with each other, chatting, kissing…and groping.

Eventually though it was time to go back to the common room and go to bed.

'I'll see you in the morning handsome.' Maya smiled, kissing Draco again and then going up to the girls' dormitory.

'Strange, Hermione isn't here.' Maya thought to herself. 'She must be off with Harry and Ron somewhere.'

The next morning, Maya was woken up by Hermione shaking her. 'Maya, Maya, I need to talk to you!'

Maya rubbed her eyes and looked up at Hermione.

'Mione, are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?' she asked.

'Yes, but that doesn't matter! Listen!'

So, Hermione told Maya the story that from now on would be known as 'The Great Escape.'

'So, Sirius Black is a good guy?!' Maya asked, shocked.

'Yes! Also, Maya, you need to go and speak to your dad; it came out about him being a werewolf and Harry just told me he is planning to leave before letters come in from parents demanding he be fired.'

'What?' Maya shouted, jumping up. She ran down top the common room, not bothering to get dressed.

'Maya, everything ok?' Draco asked, confused.

'I need to go and see my dad! Come with me?' she asked.

Draco nodded and followed Maya through the portrait.

Maya practically ran to her father's office. 'Dad!' she shouted, throwing the door open.

'Maya? What are you doing here?' he asked, confused.

'I was told what happened last night; you're leaving? Also, you're best friends with Sirius Black?'

Remus laughed. 'Nothing ever stays a secret in this place! Maya, I have to leave. Parents don't want werewolves teaching their young, so I have quit before they demand I be fired. Sirius Black is another story that I would rather tell you another time, if that's ok?'

Maya nodded. 'Where will you go?'

'I'm not sure yet; I'll find somewhere.'

'Go to our house; you and Tonks were going to be moving in anyway, this way you can be ready for me coming home!'

'Maya are you sure?'

'Yes. Please Dad? I don't want to lose you again.'

'Maya, even If I had to go elsewhere, I am not leaving your life. I promise.' Remus said, hugging his daughter. 'Draco, you look after her for the next few weeks ok? Maybe you can come and stay for a bit over the summer? I hear your mum and her sister, my soon to be mother-in-law, are getting reacquainted so you will definitely be at the wedding on 20th July.'

Draco nodded and shook Remus' hand. Remus picked up his trunk and walked in to the fireplace, shouting the address of Maya's home. He would write to Tonks once he was there and tell her where he was.

Draco took Maya's hand and led her out of the office. 'Come on love; let's go get breakfast.'


	22. Summer Days

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **21: Summer days**

'I am sooo glad it's Summer!' Maya squealed, plopping down on the grass in her back garden.

Draco followed behind and sat down next to her.

'Me too.' He murmured, kissing her neck. 'I've missed you.' He added.

Maya laughed. 'Draco, we saw each other two days ago.'

'I know, but I'm not used to not seeing you every night yet!'

Maya smiled and lay down on the grass, her head in his lap. 'How's your mum?'

'She's good; always asking after you.' He said, smiling back at her. 'She loves you, you know? You made a great impression on her.'

'You mums so sweet Draco; was she always that way?'

'To me, yes. Only when we were alone though. When HE was around she was like a robot - no affection, no kindness, no love. He really brought out the worst in her.'

'She's good now though – and her and granny Andy are loving being back in touch.' Andromeda had asked Maya to call her Granny – only if she wanted to though. Maya loved having a granny.

'If your dad was still around, where do you think you would all be now? Definitely not here, lying on the grass with me!'

Draco chuckled. 'No, definitely not. We sometimes went for a holiday in the South of France but only for a week; other than that, I would be at Malfoy Manor, bored out of my mind.'

'If I was still in America, I would be bored too. We couldn't really go on holidays – Aunt Lyra hated not being at work. Weird because she really didn't have to – not for the money anyway. Obviously, I wish my Aunt hadn't died, but I'm glad I got to come back here. I've had the most amazing year; I met you and my dad; I made a best friend and Hogwarts is fantastic. If I hadn't come here though, your dad wouldn't have done what he did an-'

'No, stop. My dad didn't do what he did because of you – he did it because he hates not having an obedient son. He needs me to do everything he wants, and that assault would have come at some point.'

Maya looked up at Draco and smiled. He was so handsome. 'I don't know how I got to be so lucky that you noticed me but I'm really glad you did!'

'I'm glad you came to Hogwarts.' He responded, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

'Draco, Maya, lunch is ready!' came a shout from the house.

'Yass, I am starved!' Maya shouted, jumping up.

'Starved? You ate breakfast like an hour ago!'

'Umm, it was 2 actually…'

'Oh, ok. 2 hours is definitely a long time to go without food!'

Maya took Draco's hand and pulled him up. 'I'll make my father send you home if you don't stop picking on me, Malfoy.'

'Jones, you can't send me away…you can't live without me!'

Maya pretended to faint, so Draco would catch her. 'So true' she moaned.

They laughed and made their way in to the kitchen.

'Granny Andy! Cissy! What are you doing here?'

'Yeah Mum, I thought I was here for a few more days?' Draco asked.

'Don't worry, you are!' Narcissa told her son. 'Andy and I are just here to go over the final wedding details. 3 days to go!'

'I'm so excited!' Maya squealed.

The lunch was sandwiches and some salad. The talk was all about the wedding. 'Draco, I can't wait for you to see the venue – it's so beautiful!' Maya gasped. 'It's like a princess castle!'

Draco smiled at Maya but didn't say anything. The women carried on talking about the wedding and Remus and Draco started talking about quidditch. Tonks tried to join the quidditch conversation, but her mum kept her attention on the wedding.

'Yes, we are going.' Remus was saying to Draco. 'Maya bought the tickets as a wedding present. We go away for a week on 20th July, just Tonks and I, then we will go away for the Quidditch world cup together.'

'Sounds fun. I don't know if we'll go. It would have normally been my Dad that would have organised the tickets.'

Remus nodded, and sent a smirk Maya's way. He, and all the other adults at the table, knew she had purchased a spare ticket for Draco. They were a late birthday present as Draco refused to take any presents off of her at the time.

Once lunch was finished, Draco and Maya went in to the living room to watch TV.

'What do you want to watch today?' she asked Draco.

'Hmm, The Lion King?'

'Excellent choice.'

They spent the rest of the afternoon curled up watching Disney films – something Maya knew all about from America that she had introduced Draco to.

 **3 days later**

Maya woke up to shouts of: 'Nymphadora Tonks where are you?! You need to start getting ready!'

 _What the hell is going on?_

Next thing she knew, her bedroom door opened, and someone ran in, jumped on the bed and under the covers.

'Shhh, please don't tell anyone I'm here!' Tonks whispered.

'Tonks, what's wrong?' Maya asked, worried.

'Nothing, today is going to be amazing but my mum is already doing my head in!'

'OK, look, I'll go and calm her down. I'll come and get you once we're ready for you.'

Maya pulled on her dressing gown, which said bridesmaid on the back, and went down stairs. 'Granny Andy, what's going on?'

'That daughter of mine needs to get ready and she's ran off! Do you think she doesn't want to go through with today?'

'No, I think she just needs a bit of calm. As do you – sit down and let me make you some tea and toast.'

As Maya busied herself in the kitchen, the fire lit up and Cissy stepped out. She gave Maya a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to her sister. 'You ok?'

Andy didn't speak, she nodded instead.

'Ok, I'm going to go and find Tonks ok? But we have to stay calm!'

The ladies managed to remain calm and peaceful for the rest of the day; in fact, getting ready for the wedding was quite pleasant.

'Tonks! You look so beautiful!' Maya exclaimed, with tears in her eyes. Tonks' dress was a big princess gown – it fitted her perfectly and hugged her in all the right spots; it also had beading all over the bodice. Today, her hair was scarlet and set off the dress so beautifully. Her flowers were red and gold roses.

Tonks hugged her soon-to-be step daughter. 'So do you! That colour is so lovely on you.'

Maya blushed and looked down at her dress. It really was quite beautiful. The colour was scarlet, much like Tonks' hair; the top was Bardot style and all lace with sleeves down to her elbows. The skirt flowed out nicely down to the ground. Her hair was piled up elegantly at the back of her head, with a few small curls falling down to frame her face.

'Ok ladies let's get going!' Andy called from downstairs.

Maya took Tonks bouquet, so she could walk down the stairs without tripping; hard enough for Tonks, never mind for Tonks in a big wedding dress.

They soon arrived at the venue and Maya gasped; she had forgotten how beautiful this place was!

It was time to start walking down the aisle, and Maya suddenly became nervous. She didn't want to fall in front of all these people!

 _One step at a time Maya, just one step at a time_. When she looked up, she saw her dad looking at her, smiling. He looked so handsome. She grinned back at him. Someone leaned over and whispered something to her dad – Uncle Sirius who was in his best get up. He was disguised so no one would recognise him (he was on the run after all) but Maya knew who it was from his smile. He was a handsome man too; so different to the pictures from Azkaban.

Next to Sirius stood the most handsome man Maya had ever seen…Draco Malfoy. He was dressed in a suit with a red tie and Maya almost went weak at the knees staring at him. _Woah. I am one lucky girl_. Draco grinned at her then. _Shit, did I say that out loud?_

She eventually made it to the bottom of the aisle and stood facing the back; Tonks started to walk down the aisle and the whole hall gasped. She was simply radiant. As Tonks made her way to her dad, Maya turned to look at the both of them and caught Draco's eye, he winked at her.

After the ceremony, she walked down the aisle with Draco, as Sirius walked with Narcissa. 'You look absolutely mesmerising.' he leaned in and whispered to her, as they made their way out of the hall. 'I really couldn't take my eyes off of you.'

Maya blushed and looked up at Draco 'Thank you. I could say the same about you, handsome. Except, I had to look away because I was having some seriously naughty thoughts that I am sure people could see!'

Draco chuckled.

Meals and speeches took over the next few hours. Then it was the first dance – her dad and Tonks had chosen a muggle song to dance to; 'Amazing' by Lonestar. After a minute or so, Draco took Maya's hand and led her on to the dance floor too. They stayed there for the rest of the night – dancing to the fast music and all the slow songs.


	23. The Quidditch World Cup

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **23: The Quidditch World Cup**

The morning after the wedding Maya said bye to her father and Tonks as they went on their week-long honeymoon. 'Have fun you two – can't wait to hear all about it next week!' she shouted after them as they went out the door.

'Breakfast?' Sirius asked, as she closed the door behind them. He had finally said yes to living with them and Remus deemed him responsible enough to look after Maya for the week. Andy and Cissy would be popping in too…not that Sirius needed to know that!

'Ooh yes please! I just need to go and get something upstairs!' she smiled and ran up the stairs.

Once up there, she grabbed an envelope from her room and made her way to Draco's room. He was still sound asleep in the bed; curled up on one side. She climbed in the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

'Draco' she whispered 'Draco!' a little louder. Still nothing. She slipped her cold hands up on to his back and he started to stir.

'Oh, are you awake?' she asked innocently 'Good! I have something for you.'

'Maya, you are far too cheery at this time in the morning.'

'It's 11.10! You're just tired and hungover – I saw you, Harry and Ron stealing some firewhisky from the tables last night!'

Draco groaned. 'So if you know that why are you in here bouncing all over my bed and annoying me?'

'Oh, annoying you, am I? That's fine then, I'll keep this fantabulous present for myself.'

'Yep, you do that.'

'Dracoooo!' Maya pouted 'Pleaseee wake up! Pleaseee!' she said, and suddenly she was straddling him.

'Oomph – Maya! Not that this isn't a nice view and all but what are you doing? If your dad or Sirius walks-'

'Dad's gone, and Sirius is busy making breakfast. Now, do you want my present?'

'Ok. Give me the present, but then I am going back to sleep and you are going downstairs.'

'Deal! Here you go!'

Maya came off of Draco's legs and sat next to him on the bed. He sat up and put an arm around her as he opened the envelope. When he saw what was in the envelope, his eyes lit up.

'Maya, what is this?'

'What does it look like?'

'Tickets for the Quidditch World Cup? But, how, why?'

'Your birthday.' Maya said, smiling at him; 'I've sorted it with your mother – you're coming with me, Tonks, Dad and Padfoot.'

'Maya, did you buy this?'

'Yes! Draco, this is my first ever quidditch world cup – I'm not going without you!'

'Maya, I told you I didn't want anything for my Birthday.' he said, but he was smiling at her.

'Well, I didn't listen.' she said, smiling back at him. 'Anyway, I will stick to my deal. I'm going to get breakfast. Have a nice sleep!'

'I'll come- actually' Draco said, looking down, 'I'll be down soon. Need a shower first I stink of whiskey.'

Maya had a puzzled look on her face. 'Do you want me to wait?'

'No! I'll see you down stairs.' Draco said, a bit sheepishly.

'Ok' Maya said, again with a puzzled look on her face.

She left anyway and made her way back down to the kitchen.

'Mmm, smells so good Sirius!'

'Pancakes, bacon and eggs. I was always a good cook you know, before Azkaban, and it kind of all came flooding back when I had to start doing it again.'

Maya sat down and within seconds had a full plate in front of her and some orange juice. Sirius sat opposite her and ate some breakfast too.

'Uncle Sirius – you knew my mother too, didn't you?' she asked.

'I did. I was sorry to hear of her passing, when Remus told me about her - and you – I couldn't believe it. James, your father, Peter (he spat his name) and I were always best friends at school, but your mother and I had a bond too. I was thought of as a lady's man and I fancied your mother something rotten in our younger years. She never gave me the time of day, romantically, anyway but she was definitely one of my best friends.'

'She was one of the kindest, bravest, sweetest women I knew and when her and Remus FINALLY got together, I was so happy for them. Remus, of course, ruined it all for himself – for some reason he always had it in his head he was never good enough.'

Maya smiled sadly. 'I wonder how different my life would have been if my mum and dad had stayed together?' she wondered.

'I don't know Maya and unfortunately we'll never know – I'm just glad you're getting to know your dad now. He really is a great man!'

'I know. It means I'm getting to know you too. I suppose sometimes bad things have to happen for good to come about.'

Sirius nodded and smiled at her, sadly. 'Is Draco joining at us at any time today?'

'Yeah. He went for a shower. He said he was stinking of fire whisky, but I didn't smell it when I was lying next to him.'

Sirius spat out his drink. 'You were LYING next to him? Where? When?'

'Just when I went upstairs to give him the Quidditch tickets. Calm down, I am allowed in his room you know! I was only there for about 10 minutes.'

Sirius seemed to calm down. 'That's ok then. You're not to sleep in there!' Sirius said.

'I know that!' Maya said, indignantly. 'What do you think of me?'

'It's not you I'm worried about.' Sirius mumbled, as he walked out the room. 'Shower cos he smells my arse.'

'What are you mumbling about?' Maya asked.

'Nothing at all. I need to go and have a chat with Draco.'

'Don't you dare get him in trouble; I went in and woke him up!'

'I'm not going to get him in trouble! I just need a chat with my cousin!'

Maya nodded, and Sirius headed upstairs. God knows what that was about. Maya wandered in to the living room and put on 'The Little Mermaid.' This was her favourite Disney film.

Eventually, Draco wandered in and sat down next to her, he looked flustered but didn't say anything.

'You ok?' she asked.

He nodded.

'Have you had something to eat?'

'Not hungry, feeling a bit queasy.'

Maya smirked. 'Well, that's what you get!' she laughed 'Drinking all that firewhisky!'

'Yeah…the firewhisky!' he chuckled, then mumbled 'Nothing to do with the sex talk my cousin just gave me.'

'hmm?' Maya asked; she had been to engrossed in the film to hear him mumbling.

'Nothing – just chatting to myself.'

Sirius came in the room then, just as Maya was repositioning herself, so her head was in Draco's lap. He raised an eyebrow. 'You two, let's go for a long walk. You can't stay cooped up here all the time.'

'Can I finish my film first?'

'I suppose so, but no more films. You need fresh air!'

The film eventually finished and Sirius, now disguised as Padfoot, led the two teens out in to the fresh air. They walked for miles, over hills, through fields and down by little rivers. 'It's so beautiful here.' Maya said, as she walked through a field of daisies.

She held Draco's hand as they walked and Padfoot bounced along next to them.

'Are you feeling better?' she asked Draco.

'Yes. Much better. Fresh air obviously helps!' he responded.

They soon returned to their house, all three of them shattered. 'Thanks Uncle Sirius – it was nice to get out of the house' Maya said, heading for the living room.

'Stop! About Turn!' Sirius shouted.

Maya looked at him, puzzled. 'What?' she asked.

'You need to go and get changed because we are going out for tea.' He said.

'Going out where? I'm tired!' she moaned.

'I don't care – go and get dressed. We're going to Andy and Ted's. Your mum will be there Draco.'

The teens, both shattered from their walk, trudged upstairs and went to start getting ready. Maya changed in to a black dress with a red jacket and red shoes. She wondered down the hall in to Draco's room. 'You ready?' she asked.

'Just about. Maya, you know why Sirius is doing this right?'

'Because he's never looked after children before and thinks we need entertained 24/7?'

Draco laughed. 'Maya..he thinks we're at it!'

'At what?' Maya asked, confused.

'Maya, he thinks we're sleeping together…having sex!'

'WHAT?' Maya screamed 'WHY?!'

'I think us being alone up here didn't help. We had a really fun chat earlier about how he will kill me if I make him a great uncle and his best friend a grandfather anytime soon.'

Maya burst out laughing but soon stopped at the look on Draco's face. 'Sorry. It's just so silly! We don't even think that way!'

'I wonder if Sirius thinks I'm the way he was at 13?'

'Maybe. You did tell him the truth, right?'

'Of course, I don't think he believed me though. I hope all your family don't think like him. Or mine for that matter.'

'Don't worry. We'll sort it.' She said, smiling at him.

'YOU TWO HURRY UP!' Sirius shouted up the stairs.

And that was how the next week went; walks every day with meals out or guests over for tea every night. Maya and Draco were so tired, which Sirius obviously wanted, that even if they had wanted to they would not have been able to do anything.

The day Remus and Tonks were returning, Draco was going home to spend some time with his mother.

'It feels like you just got here yesterday.' Maya said, pouting as Draco brought his stuff downstairs and set it by the fire. He hugged her.

'I know, but Maya you know we will see each other pretty much every day, right?'

'It's just not the same though.'

'Just think, your dad and Tonks are back today and then in 4 weeks we'll be going to the Quidditch World Cup!'

Maya smiled 'I can't wait – it will be so much fun!'

'Ok, I need to go. I'll see you soon ok?' he said, kissing her forehead.

'See you soon.' She said as he stepped in to the fire and called out his address.

Tonks and Remus came back about lunchtime and the next hours were spent reliving their holiday. That night, when Maya went up to bed, Tonks came in to see her.

'Maya, are you ok? You were quiet today and Sirius ment-'

'Oh my god, did Sirius tell you Draco and I were having sex Tonks? Because it isn't true you know! I'm 13 and he's 14! My only crime was lying next to Draco when I gave him his tickets for the world cup!'

'Umm, I was going to say Sirius mentioned you were upset about Draco going home, but let's talk about your subject first!'

Maya sighed and blushed. 'Let's not. Honestly, nothing's going on. I do love Draco, at least I think I do, but we're too young. That kind of…activity is not on either of our radars!'

'Maya, calm down. I believe you. However, Sirius was right to be cautious. I do trust Draco, but boys at that age…their heads can be in downright dirty places! Look, we need to have a talk – just in case.'

Tonks then proceeded to give Maya the most embarrassing talk she had ever had in her life. 'If you need anything or have any questions, just come and see me.' she told the teen before she left the room.

Tonks made sure Remus knew what had been going on and told Remus and Sirius that neither of them were allowed to make a big deal out of it all; they had to trust Maya and Draco.

 **25** **th** **August – 6am**

'Maya, Maya, wake up honey.' Someone said, shaking Maya gently. 'Time to get ready to go for the World Cup!'

Maya started to open her eyes and noticed someone with green hair standing in front of her. She jumped. 'Oh Tonks! I've never seen you with green hair before – you frightened me!'

Tonks chuckled 'Sorry, just getting in the spirit!'

Maya eventually got out of her bed, showered, dressed and made her way downstairs. Draco was down there too, looking just as bleary eyed. 'Morning' they said to each other sleepily.

'Ok you two, we are all packed so once you've had some breakfast we can get going.' Remus said. 'Sirius, you'll need to change soon. We have about ½ mile walk to get the portkey to the campsite.'

Soon, they were on their way. They found the portkey pretty quickly – an old boot. 'Ok, we've got about 6 minutes until it leaves.' Remus said, relaxing a little.

Six minutes later they were all standing with their hands on the boot. The next moment, Maya thumped to the ground. 'Owww!' she shouted. It annoyed her to see her father and Tonks floating down to the ground.

They started to make their way to the camp ground and once there, were happy and excited to see that their pitch was right next to the Weasleys; Hermione and Harry were with them.

'Maya!' someone shouted, and Maya had the wind knocked out of her as a bushy-haired girl collided with her. 'Ooomph, hi 'Mione!'

'How are you? Good summer? Have you had fun? Hi Draco!'

Draco said hi back and then wondered over to speak to Harry and Ron.

'I'm good; Summer's been good; definitely had fun! You?'

'Yeah, it's been great!' Hermione responded.

'Maya, could you help with the tent?' her father asked.

'Yea, I'll be right there.' She called back.

'We'll catch up soon!' Hermione said.

Catch-up they did – Tonks, Maya, Ginny and Hermione spoke all morning and afternoon until they had to set off for the match. By luck, they were all sitting together too. Maya and Draco sat together, holding hands. Sirius sat at Maya's feet.

 **Later that evening**

'What a match! Krum caught the snitch, but Ireland won! Crazy!'

Celebrations had been going on for hours in the campsite, but Maya was starting to feel sleepy, so she made her way through to her tent. There were 3 beds in the tent – 2 single ones on completely opposite sides of the tent and one double bed in the middle of it all. Maya felt like she had just fallen asleep when she was being roughly shaken. 'Maya wake up!' came her fathers sharp voice.

'You need to get out of here, you and Draco are going to go with the Weasley kids, Harry and Hermione. Get away from the campsite into the woods, stay hidden ok!'

'What's going on?' Maya tried to ask, but her father just hurried her out of the tent. People were running and screaming all over the place and in the distance Maya could people marching. There were people floating above them.

'What the-'

'Maya move!' Draco was shouting

Maya turned round. 'Drac-'

'Maya, we have to go! They're deatheaters – move!'

Maya heard the word deatheaters and turned and ran towards the woods, holding Draco's hand and following the other kids.


	24. A trio of schools

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **24: A trio of schools**

The night of the Quidditch World Cup was in the past, but Maya was still waking up every night, screaming. All she could dream about was the masks, the screams, the spells being fired off everywhere as they ran towards the woods and the muggles. Those poor muggles that had done nothing wrong, apart from open their land up to the wizarding community.

 _They had been in the woods for what felt like hours when silence finally settled over the campsite; there were no more bangs or screams. Maya and Draco had lost the others in the chaos, so they decided it was best to stay where they were until someone came to find them._

' _Draco, do you think everyone is ok?' Maya asked, trembling._

' _I'm sure they are love.' Draco said, pulling Maya close to him. He didn't sound very certain though – how could he be._

' _Maya, Draco, are you around here?' came a voice, suddenly._

' _Is that my Dad?' Maya whispered – Draco nodded._

 _Maya tried to jump up and run to the voice, but Draco held her back. 'Wait!'_

 _Draco made his way out of the bush they had been hiding in and Maya heard him say 'What was the first lesson you ever gave use about at Hogwarts?'_

' _Boggarts' came the answer and Draco seemed to relax slightly._

 _Lupin hurried over and pulled both teens close; Maya started to cry and wouldn't let go of him. 'Come on, we're going to get as much rest as possible back in the tent.'_

' _What? Why can't we leave?' Maya asked._

' _We can't honey, there are no port keys. It's over now though, we'll be fine!'_

 _Just as he said that, the group exited the woods, and then noticed something bright in the sky._

' _Oh shit!' Lupin exclaimed._

' _What? What is it? Dad?'_

 _Maya looked up at the sky – there was a weird skull up there, shining brightly. 'Dad, what is that?'_

 _Lupin didn't answer, he was hurrying back in to the woods to where the symbol hung over._

' _Da-'_

' _Maya, it's the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord's mark. It normally only appears if someone has been killed.'_

' _Wh..what? Who? Oh god, where is everyone? What if it's Harry or Hermione, or one of the Weasleys? Tonks – where's Tonks?'_

' _Maya, calm down. We will wait here for your Dad and see what's happening.' He said, as he wiped away her tears._

 _Eventually her Dad came back._

' _It's ok – no one is hurt. Come on, let's go back to the tent and I'll explain. Tonks and Padfoot are there.'_

As Maya lay awake at 1.16am on 1st September, she thought the memory of that night would never leave her. She got out of bed, knowing she wasn't going to get much more sleep, and started to check that she had packed everything she needed. Tomorrow (today – just later) she was leaving to go back to Hogwarts for her 4th year. She was excited but nervous too – who knew what this year would hold for her!

Confident that everything was packed, Maya headed down to the kitchen to make a hot chocolate. She was surprised to see a light on in the kitchen and even more surprised to see Sirius sitting at the table.

'Aah, I wondered if you would be down tonight.' He said, smiling at her.

'What do you mean?'

'Maya, we know you haven't been sleeping. Your dad is going out of his mind, so I said I would try and speak to you. You haven't been around much though – you're always in your room!'

Tears started to stream down Maya's face.

'Maya, what is it honey?' Sirius asked, coming around the table to sit next to her.

'I don't know. Well I do, but I don't know why it's affecting me so much.'

'The World Cup?' Sirius asked.

Maya nodded 'I don't think I've slept for a whole night since then; I wake up from a nightmare about this time and then I can't sleep.'

'Maya, why did you not say?' Sirius asked.

'Because it's stupid. Why is it affecting me so much?'

'Maya, it was a scary night for everyone. Nightmares and fears after something like that are perfectly normal. Look, I'm going to make you a sleeping potion so that you can get through tonight ok? If you want, I can also make up extra for you to take back to school with you – just until you feel back to yourself?'

'I'll take some for tonight and let you know about extra, if that's ok.' She responded.

Sirius set about making up the potion and then gave it to Maya in a small vial, with a glass of water.

'Now go, get some sleep ok?' he said, kissing her forehead.

That was the first night where Maya felt she got a proper sleep in the last week.

 **Hogwarts**

The train journey back to Hogwarts was uneventful and now all students were in the Great Hall, at the opening feast. Maya was starting to feel sleepy again and didn't eat much.

'You ok?' Draco asked, just as Dumbledore stood up to make his start-of-term feast.

Maya nodded and turned her attention to the headmaster. She was starting to feel drowsy and didn't hear much but her ears did perk up when he started to talk about the Triwizard Tournament.

'The delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive on Friday 30th October; classes that day will finish at lunchtime, so we can acknowledge their arrival. I expect you all to treat our visitors with respect and kindness while they are here.' Dumbledore finished his speech 'You may now depart to bed. Prefects, please lead your first years out.'

The Great Hall became a chattering, scattering of students. Draco held Maya's hand as they walked out of the hall.

'God Draco Malfoy, when are you going to grow up and come back to your actual friends and house?' came a sneering high-pitched voice from behind them.

Maya was tired but as soon as she heard that voice she was ready for a fight. She turned around, but Draco pulled her back. 'Ignore her' he whispered, 'She's just looking for a reaction.' He pulled Maya closer to him and kissed the top of her head as they walked away. Maya looked back at Pansy to see her standing there, staring after them. She sneered at Maya when she saw her looking.

Maya headed straight up to bed, but again by 2am she was awake from nightmares. Sirius had given her the extra potion as a precaution, so Maya took some and went back to bed, where she had a nice dreamless sleep.

 **30** **th** **October – 4.30pm**

The evening of the 30th October came around quick and soon, the students of Hogwarts were getting ready to greet their guests. Everyone was gathered outside waiting for their arrival.

'I wonder how they're arriving?' Maya asked Draco. He shrugged.

Suddenly someone shouted. 'Look, look at the sky! It's a dragon!'

Maya and Draco looked up – it wasn't a dragon but there was what looked like a giant pumpkin being pulled by massive horses coming down to the grounds.

The carriage landed and after about ten seconds a giant foot appeared from the door. 'Woah!' Maya said to Draco, as a giant woman walked over and greeted Dumbledore. There was a flurry of blue following behind her, which Maya soon realised was girls in blue capes and blue hats. 'Oh god, are they dancing?' she asked, giggling.

Draco chuckled too. 'I hope they've brought something a bit warmer with them too. They'll be as blue as their robes soon!'

Maya giggled and moved closer to Draco, holding his hand and using her other arm to cuddle in to him. 'Thank god I have someone to keep me cosy, so I don't turn blue. It's so cold!'

They waited in silence for another few minutes and then Draco said in Maya's ear. 'Look at the lake' Maya looked over and gasped. Something was coming up out of the water. 'It's a boat!' she exclaimed.

'More like a ship – it's huge!' Draco responded.

The big black ship eventually came to a stop not far from the waters edge and a large plank came out to lead the people onboard on to shore. The man that Maya assumed was the head teacher greeted Dumbledore. 'Do you know who he is?' she asked Draco.

'Yes, Father considered sending me to Durmstrang – the school he is the Headmaster at – his name is Igor Karkaroff.' Draco dropped his voice so only Maya could hear. 'He was a deatheater.'

Maya gasped, 'How could Dumbledore let him come here?'

'He turned in a lot of other deatheaters – I doubt Dumbledore trusts him, but he can't say anything as he was cleared of all charges. He has to show him respect as another head teacher.'

'He looks creepy.' She said, as the teacher and his students walked past them to the Great Hall. All of the students looked quite surly too.

'Well, it looks like it will be an interesting year.' She said.

Draco nodded as they walked inside. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for Dumbledore to start his speech.

The speech was a long one; welcoming guests, explaining the tournament and rules. Maya wasn't really too interested at this point as her and her friends were too young to enter.

Eventually, Dumbledore finished his speech and food appeared in front of them all. The atmosphere in the hall was great; everyone was laughing and joking with each other and the food was amazing. Part way through the meal, Maya looked up and found herself looking at one of the Beauxbatons girls – she was staring right at them. Actually – she was staring right at Draco. Maya leaned over and whispered in his ear.

'Don't look now, but I think you have an admirer.'

Draco looked at her, confused; Maya inclined her head towards the girl. Draco saw her too and the girl smiled; Draco looked away without smiling back. He looked at Maya and gave her a kiss on the lips. It was definitely for the other girls benefit, but Maya wasn't complaining. She kissed him back and then went back to her meal. When she looked up, the other girl was whispering to her friend – she looked angry and they both kept staring back over at Maya and Draco.

'Looks like this year will be really fun.' Maya said to herself.


	25. FFS Harry!

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **25: FFS Harry!**

The next day passed quickly and before Maya knew it, they were back in the Great Hall for the feast and the selection of the champions.

Maya was already starting to get fed up with the new addition of girls to the group; they wandered around in silk blue robes and constantly complained that they were cold. 'Maybe they should try wearing warmer clothes?' Maya seethed to Hermione after she heard another girl complain as they entered the Great Hall for the feast. It didn't help that she had noticed the girl from last night following her and Draco about all day.

'I am seriously going to punch that girl if she doesn't stop following us about!' Maya said, through gritted teeth to Hermione.

'Just ignore her. It's a bit weird but she isn't doing any harm.' Hermione tried to reason.

Maya grumbled and walked away from Hermione to sit down next to Draco. She placed her hand in his; they locked fingers and he lifted her hand to place a kiss on it. 'Are you ok?' he asked, aware that she had stalked away from Hermione and was now shooting her death glares across the table.

'I would be if that frog would stop following us about.'

Draco spat out the pumpkin juice he had just taken a sip of and laughed. 'Charmant.' he said, laughing. Maya glared at him.

'It's not funny. Everywhere we went today, she was there. It's weird – if it happens again I will say something!'

'Well say something, I don't mind. Just don't call her a frog or start a fight – you'll be the one in the wrong if you do!'

Maya continued to glare at Draco but didn't let go of his hand. She also moved closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder while they waited on their food.

'Why is she bothering you so much?' he asked her, worried about Maya. He had never seen her this annoyed at anyone before.

'She isn't bothering me. Her actions are. Her following us about everywhere.'

'Maya, I know you. Normally you would just laugh off something as stupid as that – what's really wrong?'

Maya looked away from Draco and took a long drink. He was still watching her, waiting on an answer.

'Look at her Draco.' She suddenly burst out. 'Look how beautiful she is – and she's French! A romantic.'

'You think she's beautiful?' he asked, confused.

'You don't?' she responded, incredulous.

Draco shook his head 'No, I don't. But I do think you're beautiful. Are you worried she's going to turn my head or something?'

Maya blushed. 'Have you not heard about French people?'

Draco looked confused. 'You know, they're romantic but they're also good at…. other stuff. The fun romantic stuff…in the bedroom…'

Draco stared at Maya. 'Oh, and you think that would turn my head?'

Maya blushed a deeper red, 'Well I don't know. We're 14 and though I know I'm not ready to be THAT close, I don't know if you are.'

'Maya, I've told you – I'm not. Even a French woman, who by the way is nowhere near as beautiful as you – in fact she does resemble a frog a bit – will not make me change my mind.'

Draco pulled her closer, 'I hope you believe me. Have I given you any reason not to trust me?'

Maya shook her head 'Sorry.' She mumbled.

'Nothing to be sorry for – just talk to me next time you're worried about something like that.' Maya nodded and cuddled into him again, just as Dumbledore got up to make a speech.

'So, it is almost time to draw our champions! Let me tell you now, this next year will be a dangerous one; the champions will face three tasks – these will not be for the faint hearted. If you have placed your name in the cup, you are now bound by contract and if you are picked, you must participate in the tournament.

Now, as the flames have turned blue, the three champions will be picked.' The flames around the Goblet had turned blue and spat out a piece of paper, which Dumbledore caught.

'The Champion for Beauxbatons School is Miss Fleur Delacour.' A cheer erupted form the Ravenclaw table where the Beauxbatons students were sitting and a small blonde girl made her way down to the front of the hall, where Professor Dumbledore directed her to the outer chamber where the champions would wait.

'The Champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!' Dumbledore shouted, as he read from the next piece of parchment. The cheer that erupted in the hall was much louder than the Beauxbatons one had been.

'Viktor Krum? Why is that name so familiar?' Maya asked, confused.

It was Ron that answered, as he was cheering with everyone else. 'He's the seeker for the Bulgarian National Team – we watched him play Maya!'

'He's a school student!?'

Before anyone could answer, Dumbledore was asking for silence.

'The Champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!' The Great Hall seemed to erupt in an explosion and apart from a few (good-hearted) boos from the Weasley twins, it seemed everyone was happy with their champion. Cedric made his way down to the outer chamber.

'That is our Champions picked; everyone else is fre-' Dumbledore stopped talking as the fire turned blue once more and spat out a piece of parchment; Dumbledore caught it in an outstretched hand. Maya noticed that he seemed to turn whiter than he already was. 'Harry Potter' the voice came out hoarse like a whisper. Then, he repeated it louder 'HARRY POTTER!'

There were gasps all around the hall and whispers of 'He's not even old enough!'

Maya turned to look at Harry – he was shocked, pale and didn't know what to do. Hermione pushed him – 'You have to go up Harry – go on!'

Harry got up slowly and made his way to the front of the hall, just like the rest of the champions, and walked through the door to the outer chamber. Maya turned and looked at Draco 'What the fu-' she was cut off by Dumbledore.

'Time for bed – go now.' He said, as he walked quickly through to the outer chamber, followed by the headmasters from the other school, McGonagall and Snape.

As they walked back to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was talking fast, panicking. 'How did this happen? Did you see Harry's face? He was scared – he didn't do this! He didn't put his name in that goblet!'

Maya tried to reassure Hermione that everything would be ok, and that Harry would get it sorted, but she couldn't even convince herself. Harry came back to the common room to cheers and hoorays – not that she took part in any of this. Ron had long gone up to bed and Draco had gone five minutes before Harry's arrival. Only Hermione and Maya sat waiting to check if Harry was ok and what had happened; everyone else assumed he wanted this.

'Harry, are you ok?' they both asked, as he made his way over to them.

'I don't know what happened. I didn't do this – I didn't put my name in that goblet.' Harry sat down, he looked broken and scared. Maya went and sat next to him and hugged him. 'They won't let you pull out?'

'No, they all said it was binding. I have to take part.'

Hermione and Maya looked at each other, over the top of Harry's head. Both were scared for their friend.

'Harry, maybe you should go to bed – get a good night's sleep and we will speak about this in the morning.'

Harry simply nodded and slowly made his way upstairs. Hermione and Maya made their way to their room, and both fell asleep quickly.

…

The next day, Maya got dressed and made her way downstairs to meet Draco before breakfast.

'Hi' she said, smiling at him, and giving him a kiss.

'Hi' he said, yawning.

'Oh, sorry – I didn't realise I was so boring!'

Draco chuckled. 'Never – I was woken early by fighting.'

'Who?'

'Harry and Ron. From what I gather, Ron is not happy that Harry put his name in the Goblet and didn't tell him.'

'Harry didn't do this though, that's obvious. No?'

'To us yes. Imagine what it looks like to Ron though…best friend of Harry Potter, always second best, always in his shadow.'

Maya thought about it. 'I suppose it must be hard. I don't agree – Ron needs to grow up but I suppose having six siblings doesn't help. Friends are where you're meant to shine and come out your shell a bit – Ron's always pushed back in to the shadows.'

'Oh, so you think that, too do you? That I did this on purpose?'

Maya turned around at the sound of Harry's voice behind her.

'Excuse me?'

'Well. You just said you can understand Ron.'

'No, if you had heard my whole conversation, instead of a small snippet, you would know I said Ron needs to grow up, but I can understand how he feels. No, I don't think you did this – there's no way. FFS Harry, you need to realise how it looks though, right?'

'What do you mean?'

'Harry, I think Ron needs to grow up, but I do understand him – you do realise it's jealousy, right?'

'WHAT HAS HE GOT TO BE JEALOUS OF?'

'I didn't say it was reasonable, but to him it is probably easier to be mad at you right now, instead of admitting he's jealous. I don't think Ron truly believes you put your name in that Goblet though.'

Harry didn't say anything for about two minutes.

'I'm going to the owlery. I need to write to Padfoot.' Maya nodded.

Once he had left, Maya and Draco went for a walk in the grounds and discussed everything that had happened. They sat down under the tree they considered 'theirs' – Draco sat down first, and Maya lay down with her head in his lap.

'Remember how yesterday I said it was going to be an interesting year?'

'Mmhmm' he responded, stroking her hair.

'Well, it looks like it just got a lot more interesting.'

Maya had tears in her eyes. 'We just have to hope and pray that Harry is ok and comes out of this alright!'


	26. Dragons and bets

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **26: Dragons and bets**

The 24th November, the date of the first task, seemed to arrive within the blink of an eye. Maya was worried about Harry; Harry was nervous about what was to come; Ron still wasn't speaking to Harry and Hermione had an outburst a few days earlier insisting she was not an Owl, so Ron and Harry needed to stop using her to pass on their stupid messages.

It was the morning of the first task and Hermione, Maya & Draco were in the Great Hall with Harry, trying to convince him to have something to eat, but he was having none of it.

'Harry, we know you're worried, but you need to eat something! You can't do this on an empty stomach, you know you can't.' Hermione said, giving Harry a knowing look.

'I'm not hungry.' Harry said, shaking his head. He was very pale.

Hermione gave up trying to help him and just watched him, scared, instead.

Eventually they heard Dumbledore call for attention; he asked the Champions to make their way down to the grounds, with their headteacher.

Harry got up and walked out of the Great Hall with Cedric Diggory and Professor Dumbledore. Ten minutes later, Professor McGonagall called for attention again and advised the rest of the students that they could make their way down to the grounds to watch the task.

Maya walked down to the task with one arm around Hermione's shoulder, comforting her, and the other hand in Draco's; he was comforting her. They passed the Weasley twins on the way down; selling bets on who would win. 'I'll give you all great odds on Harry guys!'

'Seriously you two? This is ridiculous – you're betting on someone's life!' Maya shouted back as they walked away from them. The twins didn't even look ashamed!

As they got nearer the arena, Maya got more and more nervous - evident in the babbling she was doing. 'Maya, calm down. I'm sure he will be fine!' Draco said, trying to soothe her. They were in the arena now, seated near the front, waiting for the task to start.

'Fine? There was a reason for the age limit Draco! The reason being that the tasks are all dangerous.'

Draco just smiled, he knew she didn't mean to snap at him – she was worried about her friend.

'I 'ould never snap at a 'ansome man like zat.' Came a soft, French voice behind them. Maya whipped her head around.

'Excuse me?' she said, through gritted teeth.

'I believe you 'eard me.' The other girl said, coldly. She then turned to Draco 'I am Adela.' She told him, holding out a hand for him to kiss or shake or something. Before Maya could snap the girls hand off, Draco turned away from her. 'Ignore her!' he said to Maya, loud enough for the girl to hear. He heard the girl curse behind him and hoped this had made her realise that he wasn't interested.

Maya sat close to Draco, practically in his lap. If this has been a normal day, Draco would have known this was for the benefit of his 'admirer' but he knew it was more because she was worried. Maya showed her emotions through how affectionate she was. When she was worried, she clung to him for safety; even if she did snap at him!

'Where did Hermione go?' Maya asked suddenly.

Draco looked up 'I don't know. She didn't say she was going anywhere.'

'Oh god, you don't think she has one of those bloody time turners again, do you?'

Draco chuckled 'Nah, caused her too much trouble last year. Though it did help her out a bit!'

'Tru-'

Maya was cut off by the sound of Ludo Bagman's voice announcing that the tournament was due to start. Cedric was to go first.

Maya barely watched any of the task; she had her head buried in to Draco's chest most of the time. She just counted on him telling her when the task was done. The last one was Harry – she tried to watch but she struggled so much! That dragon was vicious and eventually broke free of the chain tethering it to the ground! Harry flew well on his broom and eventually managed to slip away from the dragon long enough to grab the golden egg. The crowd, including Ron who was sitting just in front of them, erupted in cheers.

George and Fred started passing round a message: 'Party in the common room tonight, we'll provide the food and drink!'

Maya practically skipped back to the castle with Draco, Harry had survived the first task – he was going to be fine!

The party that night was the best they had ever had; Ron and Harry finally made up. The only bad part was when Harry opened the egg and it screamed at them all. 'CLOSE IT!' they all begged. Harry closed it, then put it upstairs in his trunk. He told Maya he would deal with it later.

'Make sure you do Harry – that's your clue for the next task!'


	27. The Frog

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **27: The frog**

'Harry, have you had a chance to listen to that egg again?' Maya asked, one morning over breakfast.

She saw Ron roll his eyes at her and sent a death glare his way.

'Not yet.' Harry answered; 'I've just been so busy!'

Hermione tutted. 'Well you need to make time Harry! This isn't just an egg, it's a clue to the next task. Something that will help you prepare for it. I imagine this one will be worse than dragons!'

'Hermione leave him alone. He's got plenty of time to work out the clue. Besides, it's Christmas – he deserves a break!'

Hermione began to say something else, but Maya put a hand on her arm to stop her. She shook her head slightly. There was no point in getting in to an argument with them – it would just ruin their holidays. They finished their breakfast in silence and then Ron & Harry left to go play Quidditch.

'You can go with them if you want?' Maya said to Draco, who took that as a hint that she needed some alone time with Hermione. 'Let's go for a walk.' Maya said to her friend.

Hermione nodded and followed Maya out of the great hall. They decided to walk inside, as it was quite cold outside. 'Are you looking forward to tomorrow? You still haven't told me who you're going with!' Maya teased her friend.

'It's a surprise!' Hermione responded, smiling. 'At least I can guarantee it isn't Ron.' She laughed. 'Honestly, that boy "Hermione, you're a girl!" has he really not seen me at all these past few years?'

'Hermione, he's a boy! A 14-year-old boy who is one of your best friends. He never noticed you as a girl because he's not allowed to look at you that way.'

Hermione scowled 'Still. I noticed he was a boy!'

'Girls are smarter than boys Hermione – you're proof enough of that!'

Hermione smiled at her friend. 'You and Draco seem as close as ever. It's your first anniversary tomorrow – are you doing anything special?'

'Well there is a Ball being thrown in our honour, so that's pretty big!' Maya joked. 'No, seriously. We are going to our place for the afternoon to have some lunch and then will start to get ready for the night. Do you know what you're wearing?'

'Yes, I have a new dress.' Hermione said smiling.

'Oh, that's a surprise too?'

'Yep! What about you?'

'Well mines will just have to be a surprise too.' Maya said, smirking at Hermione. She was glad to see her best friend looking happier. 'Look, I know it's hard as we all just want Harry to do well, but it's maybe best to just not mention the egg over Christmas yeah?'

Hermione nodded. 'Shall we walk down to watch them playing Quidditch?'

'Sure.'

The two girls made their way down to the Quidditch pitch to find it empty. 'Guess they finished already!' Maya said. 'Come on, they're probably playing Chess in the common room.'

They entered the common room and sure enough, the three boys were sitting in the corner, over a chess board, whispering to each other. 'Told you' Maya said to Hermione, as she made her way over to their corner. She was just about to tap Draco on the shoulder when she heard him say: 'Just don't tell Maya ok, she is seriously ready for a fight with that girl.'

Harry, being the good friend, he is had tried to signal to Draco to shut up, Draco never noticed though. Harry closed his eyes as he knew what was coming.

'Tell me what Draco Malfoy?' Maya asked spat from behind him.

Draco jumped up from his seat 'H..hi Maya!' he stammered, leaning down to kiss her. Maya turned her face away from him.

'Seriously Draco, tell me what?'

'Nothing. It's fine!'

'What's fine? Tell me now! Why did you tell them not to tell me something? Who do I want to fi...' Maya gasped. 'Oooh, what did that frog do?!' she practically screamed.

'Maya, calm down. It's nothing to be upset about.' Draco said, taking her hand.

'So why would you tell those two not to tell me? What did she do Draco?'

'Let's go for a walk, to calm down a bit.' Draco said, pulling Maya's hand and leading her out of the common room.

'Draco, you're not going to distract me. Tell me now what she has done.'

'Ok, fine. But calm down because it doesn't mean anything ok?'

'Let's go to our place. I feel like I need to sit down for this.'

Draco nodded and they made their way, in silence, to the room of requirement. Once inside, they sat down next to each other.

'Ok, so we went to go play quidditch, but we got changed in to quidditch robes first. We had a good game, we were up there for hours. I noticed her, Adela that is, watching from the stands but I didn't pay her any attention. After we had finished, I decided to get changed in the changing rooms down by the pitch so I could have a shower in peace. Anyway, I was out the shower and getting dressed when I heard the changing room door open and close. The next thing I knew someone had their hands over my eyes. I seriously thought it was you – I assumed Harry and Ron had told you where I was. I turned around and knew straight away that it obviously wasn't you, but the next thing I knew she was kissing me.

I swear I pushed her off immediately – she didn't like that, and she tried to kiss me again, but I dodged her. She then asked me to go to the Yule Ball with her. I believe her exact words were "Ditch that angry yank and come and taste a real woman" – nice right?'

'So, what did you say?' Maya asked, quietly.

Draco sat up. 'Maya, do you seriously need to ask that question?'

'Well I am the angry yank after all!'

'Maya don't be daft. I said no – of course I said no!' Draco told her, kissing her.

When he pulled away, Draco finished his story. 'Well, I actually said "I'd rather have a beautiful mad yank than a crazy, ugly frog!" she wasn't impressed and as she left, she told me I would regret rejecting her. How I don't know, but she's a troublemaker so just watch out for her ok?'

Maya nodded. She wouldn't tell Draco, but she couldn't wait to come face-to-face with that evil frog. The girl was going to get a serious beating.

'Shall we go for dinner?' Draco asked her.

Maya nodded and let him lead her out of the room. They were almost at the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall called on Draco.

'Mr Malfoy. Mr Malfoy!'

Draco turned around. 'Hi Professor. You ok?' he asked, looking at her disturbed face.

'Mr Malfoy, I need you to come with me, immediately. There has been an….an accusation against you. You are wanted in the headmaster's office.'


	28. The Accusation

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **28: The accusation**

'Wh…what did you say Professor? An accusation? Accusation of what?' Maya stammered.

'Mr Malfoy please come with me.' the teacher said again, ignoring Maya. She knew if she responded to or even looked at the girl, she would be overcome with emotion and she couldn't have that. 'We just need your version of events to sort this out.'

Draco turned to Maya. 'Go and have some tea – save me some. I'll be back soon ok?'

Maya started to say something, but she was cut off by Draco turning around and walking away with Professor McGonagall. Maya watched after him, trembling. What the hell was going on?

'Hey Maya, you ok?' Hermione asked, smiling at her friend as she walked towards the Great Hall. Maya snapped out of her daze and started at the sight of Hermione.

'Maya, what's wrong?' Hermione asked, her smile fading.

'Drac…something about an acc…someone's said..'

'What? Maya, what's wrong with Draco?'

'I don't know. McGonagall came. She said something about an accusation. I don't know what or who…he was with me all afternoon so he can't have don-' Maya gasped and held her hand over her mouth. 'That evil frog. This is her doing. She told Draco he would regret rejecting her – she's accused him of something!'

'Maya, what are you talking about? You're shaking – come on let's go and get a seat.'

'No Hermione, I need to go and wait on Draco coming back.' Maya was still shaking, this time with rage. She stalked away from Hermione and made her way up the stairs and along corridors, until she found herself standing outside Dumbledore's office entrance, where she decided to wait for Draco.

 **Draco's POV**

Draco walked silently next to his head of House, as they made their way to the headmaster's office. As they got to the entrance, McGonagall stopped and put a hand on his arm. 'For what it's worth Mr Malfoy, I don't believe a word of this accusation – we just need you to recount what happened as well. Once we are happy the stories do not line up, we will start to use other methods of checking.'

Draco nodded, he had figured that this was about Adela. What had she said? He followed McGonagall up to the headmaster's office and followed her inside. Someone was sat in the corner crying. A large figure was standing in front of them – Madame Maxime – as if to shield them.

'Mr Malfoy, thank you for coming. Please take a seat.'

Draco sat down, he was shaking.

'Mr Malfoy, can you tell us, in your own words, exactly what has all happened with you today? Just tell us all about your day, from the moment you woke up.

Draco launched in to the story, not leaving anything out, about what he had done from the moment he got up until the moment Professor McGonagall had come for him outside the Great Hall. The only part he omitted to tell them was where he and Maya had gone to talk – he made out like they just found an empty corridor somewhere.

'But ze boy is obviously lying!' came a sharp voice from the corner.

'Excuse me!' Professor McGonagall shouted, standing up and staring at the gigantic woman. 'Why is it that my student must be lying. What about yours?'

'Just look at 'er – she is obviously not lying!'

'Sorry, but I disagree.' McGonagall said, turning to the headmaster. 'We need to use further lines of enquiries, if the students won't disagree.'

'I quite agree.' Professor Dumbledore added quietly. 'Adela, Draco – we would like to have a look at your memories. This will help us to confirm what exactly happened.'

Draco said yes just as Adela shouted no and jumped up from her chair. Draco finally got to see what the big deal was – her face looked like it was covered in bruises and she had a cut lip.

'Dumblydoor, my student is obviously very distressed and embarrassed at her memories. Do you need to do this?'

'No, Madame Maxime, Draco's memories alone will prove what happened and he is willing to offer them up. To help clear his name I assume.' Everyone in the room noticed the dig at Adela.

'Draco, the accusation against you is that you went after Adela, who rejected you because she knew you had a girlfriend. When rejected, she said that you got angry and hit her. Adela has then claimed that you….sexually assaulted her.'

'WHAT? I would never…I couldn't! I didn't want anything to do with her. She has chased me since the day she got here, even though I have made it clear over and over again that I have a girlfriend – who I am happy with!'

Dumbledore held up a hand and Draco fell silent. 'The best way to clear this up is to look at your memories. If you'll come over here?'

Draco got up and walked over to what he recognised as a pensieve. Draco, knowing what to do already, withdrew all memories that involved Adela and put them in to the basin. 'Thank you, Draco. Take a seat again. Madame Maxine, will you accompany me in to the memory? Professor McGonagall will stay here to make sure Adela and Draco are ok.'

'No, Madame. Please do not leave me.'

'Adela, I must. If we want justice for what happened to you, I have to go and see.' She pulled the girls hands out of hers and made her way over to the pensieve. 'We will not be long.'

The time they were gone seemed to be hours; in actual fact it was less than 10 minutes. When they came back out, both headteachers looked pissed.

'Adela! How could you lie about something like that? You know this boy could bring charges against you through their Ministry? Answer me now, why would you do this?'

'I…I…he rejected me! I was so annoyed! How dare he do that to me!'

'Adela! This is a serious accusation to make against someone because they aren't interested in you!'

Adela didn't answer this time; her face was haughty. She actually smirked at Draco, which McGonagall caught.

'Dumbledore, she cannot remain at this school! Madame Maxime, I would suggest you get your student checked – she is obviously mentally ill!'

'Before this develops in to a name calling session, let me make a decision. First off, Draco I am sorry this accusation was made and that we had to have you defend yourself.'

'I am sorry too Mr Malfoy; sorry for what my student has done and for not believin' you.'

Draco shook his head, of course she would believe her student; thankfully just as McGonagall had believed him without question. 'Can I go?' he asked. He was anxious to get back down to Maya and let her know he was ok.

'Of course, Mr Malfoy; Professor McGonagall will you show him down the stairs?'

McGonagall nodded and led Draco out of the room. As they were leaving, he heard Madame Maxime saying, 'Maybe it is best if myself and my students leave Dumblydoor; I do not want to cause more trouble.' Draco did not hear Dumbledore's response as McGonagall pulled the office door shut behind them.

As they made their way down the stairs, Draco realised tears were starting to roll down his cheeks. 'Professor' he whispered. McGonagall turned around, in shock. 'Professor…thank you so much. Being who I am, what family I am from, you didn't have to believe me, but you did. You're the reason this didn't go further than it did. I know the truth would have come out eventually but having someone believe me really helped.'

McGonagall smiled fondly at Draco. 'You have shown no signs of anything that you believe your family traits are – believe me, getting to know you this year made it very easy to believe you were innocent. Also, as the saying goes, innocent until proven guilty. Now, I need to go back up to make sure that *girl* leaves. Will you be ok?'

'Yes. Thank you.'

 **Maya's POV**

Maya felt like she had been waiting for hours. It had only been about 1 hour, at the most, but it felt like a lot longer. Suddenly, she heard the wall moving and sprang up from the floor. 'Draco? Draco thank god!'

'Maya, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to have something to eat?'

'You seriously thought I would be able to sit there and eat?' she asked, crying now. She noticed he was crying too. 'What happened, what did she do?'

'She accused me of hitting her Maya. She was covered in bruises, god knows where they came from. Worse though – she tried to tell them that I…I…rap. Maya, she tried to tell them that I raped her.' He said, eventually managing to get the words out. 'Obviously it wasn't true, and we proved that pretty quick, but you should have seen her – when I first went in, she was crying, loudly. Then, Dumbledore asked me to tell him everything I had done that day. As the stories were different, he asked to see our memories. She loudly protested to that. That's when I knew I would be fine – it didn't stop the panic though. Anyway, Dumbledore and Maxime checked my memory, saw what really happened…and now here I am. After a few apologies of course. Adela though….she is a psycho! She knew what she was doing – you should have sent the smirk she sent my way when she was asked why she had done this.'

'But why even do it? I mean, she does know we can all do magic right and that the truth would come out quick?'

'Like I said, she's a psycho. She was happy about the trouble she caused. McGonagall actually called her mentally ill! Look, she won't be here anymore – McGonagall was going back to make sure she left.'

Maya was still crying; Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. 'I'm fine ok?'

'Can we go to our spot?' Maya asked, in response. Draco nodded and they made their way to the room of requirement. Maya opened up the room this time and when Draco walked in, he noticed a big difference.

'Maya…wha?'

'What is it?'

'Maya…there is a bed in here!' he exclaimed.

'Draco, I know what it looks like. Listen to me!' she said as she realised he was about to interrupt.

'When I was thinking about the room, I was also thinking that I don't want to be alone tonight, and I don't want you to be alone. Which is why there is a bed. I don't want anything to happen Draco, but I don't want to leave you – not tonight.' She whispered.

Draco nodded. 'You know you probably could have just slept in the boy's dorm, right? Or even on the couch in the common room.'

Maya thought about that. 'I suppose we could – I didn't really think of that. But then everyone would talk about me if they seen me coming down from the boy's dorm tomorrow morning.'

'Maya, everyone will talk about both of us if we sleep here, as we won't be there…'

'Look, lets have some food and think about it, ok? Either way, I am not being separated from you tonight.'

As Maya said that, food appeared on the table in front of them. Draco ate..and ate…and ate until he could eat no more. 'Wow, panic makes a man hungry huh?' Maya asked, cosying in to him as he leaned back. 'So Mr Malfoy, what are we doing?'

'I am happy to stay here, but only if you're really sure? Also, only if you definitely don't want anything to happen. I still think we're just too young.'

'Draco, I promise the only reason there is a bed here is because, after what that bitch did today, I can't bare to be away from you. Not right now. Also, I thought about it a bit more – no one will really care because it's Christmas Day AND they'll be thinking about the Yule Ball. Plus, wouldn't it be nice to actually wake up next to each other on Christmas Day – which also happens to be the day we chose for our anniversary?'

Draco smiled at her. 'I suppose I can't argue with that logic. However, I didn't bring your present with me. Maybe we need to go back to the dorm for anything we need, and to let our friends know we are ok, then come back?'

Maya agreed so they made their way to the dorm, picked up everything they needed for a night away and let their friends know they would be spending the night elsewhere. Once they had everything, including their presents for each other, they made their way back to the room of requirement. Maya went to change in to her pyjamas and brush her teeth before she climbed in to the bed. When Draco came out of the bathroom, Maya couldn't help but gasp. He was shirtless and looked so hot. He climbed in to bed next to her and Maya lay across his chest.

'Goodnight.' She whispered.

'Night' he said back, kissing the top of her head. 'I love you.'

Maya smiled. 'Love you too.'


	29. The Yule Ball

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **29: The Yule ball**

When she woke up the next morning, Maya was very confused. The bed she was in seemed a lot comfier than her bed. Also, where was the sunlight? Usually, when she slept in, she was woken by the sun coming in to her room. 'Must be really early.' she muttered to herself.

'Actually it's 10.30am.' came a male voice.

'Oh shit.' Maya said, as she fell out of the bed with fright.

'Maya, are you ok? Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you.'

'No problem. I just forgot where I was. Erm, Draco…where is my top?' she asked, suddenly feeling a bit cold up top.

'Oh, that was quite funny actually. You woke up in the night, I'm a light sleeper so I felt you stirring, and started moaning about how hot it was. Then you took your top off and threw it down the bottom of the bed.'

'Oh. Nice.' She responded, blushing.

'You talk a lot to you know? Apparently, a French bitch is going to die soon.' He told her, chuckling.

'Oh yeah, she was haunting my dreams a bit last night.' Maya responded, getting to her feet. Draco looked her up and down – she quickly grabbed her top as she was only wearing a bra and a pair of knee length shorts.

'Do you mind if I go for a shower just now?' Draco asked. He looked a bit panicky.

'No, course not. I'll have some breakfast. By the way – Happy Christmas AND Happy Anniversary' she said, leaning down to kiss him.

'Merry Christmas and Happy anniversary to you too. Presents when I'm showered?' he asked.

She nodded and made her way over to the table where there were eggs, bacon and pancakes. She happily devoured some food until Draco came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. She was quite disappointed but thought it was probably for the best he was dressed – whenever she seen him topless it sent her heart racing.

Draco smiled at her and it was a few seconds before she focused and smiled back. 'Enjoying the breakfast?' he asked.

'Yes' she answered, 'It's delicious, thank you.'

'Ok, well while I have you right where I want you – here.' He said, and handed over a small box, which was beautifully wrapped.

She pulled the ribbon out and carefully took off the paper. When she opened the box, she gasped. Inside sat a beautiful silver charm bracelet – she carefully lifted the bracelet out of the box and noticed it had some charms already on it – a small red ruby and 4 initials – MJ; DM; RL and NT.

'Draco, it's beautiful. Thank you so much!'

'You're welcome' he said smiling. 'Don't worry, nothing on there is permanent – you can remove the charms if you need to.'

'Why would I need to?' she asked, confused.

'I'm just letting you know.' He said, giving her a kiss.

'Ok, time for me to give you yours!' she said and jumped off the bed. She handed him a small box – just not as well wrapped.

'Sorry about the wrapping' she blushed 'I'm not very good at it.'

'It's ok; thank you.' He opened the box and looked inside. 'Maya, these are amazing – you shouldn't have got me these!'

'Yes, I should have – I wanted to. I saw them and immediately thought of you!'. The cufflinks had taken her ages to find – but when she did find them, in a muggle antique shop, she knew they were perfect. They were lion heads but had emerald green eyes. A symbol, she thought, that represented Draco very well.

'Thank you' he said, leaning over and kissing her. 'I will be wearing these tonight.'

Maya kissed him back. 'I'll be wearing my bracelet too.' She smiled.

'I know what you girls are like about matching items – only wear it if you can.'

Maya stood up and went over to sit on Draco's knee. 'I don't care if it matches anything – I will be wearing this tonight.' She kissed him again. 'Thank you again…it really is beautiful.'

'You are so welcome. Anyway, now for your Christmas present!'

'More presents? I think I could get down with that!'

'This one is more of a handmade gift.' He said, handing her a bag.

Maya opened the bag and pulled out a small lion teddy. 'Home made?'

'Yes, I went to one of those muggle stores where you make your own teddy bear? It was actually quite fun!' Maya chuckled and then got a fright – she had squeezed the teddy when she laughed, and it spoke. She squeezed it again. 'Merry Christmas Maya. Love Draco.'

Maya gasped. 'Aww Draco – it's lovely! Thank you!'

'No problem – it's pretty cute – just like you!'

Maya chuckled again. 'Ok, one more for you as well then! Now this is actually a present from me and your mum – she said I could give it to you today.'

Draco took the envelope Maya offered and opened it up. 'Maya..this is too much!' he said, reading the piece of paper. A holiday – to America in the Summer.

'I told you, it's not just from me – and it's not too much. We're going to Florida – it's a big family holiday! My present is actually the other thing inside the envelope.'

'I.O.U as many rides on as many rollercoasters as you want. Ohhh you're gonna regret that one Jones!' he chuckled.

'I'm sure I will! Is it ok? Are you happy with that?'

'Yes! I can't wait!'

Maya smiled and kissed him again. 'We might be comfier over there.' She said, nodding towards the bed.

'Maya..' Draco started.

'No, not to do anything. Just comfier.' She stood up and led him over to the bed – she was right, it was comfier. Too comfy, as after a while of kissing and groping, they both fell asleep again.

Maya woke up a while later and looked at her watch. '2.30pm already! I need to go and get ready! Draco, wake up!' she shook her boyfriend until he woke up.

'I need to go back to the common room to start getting ready. You coming?'

Draco nodded sleepily. They gathered up their items and made their way back to the common room, where Maya went straight up to her dormitory.

'There you are!' Hermione cried. 'I was getting worried about you!'

'We fell asleep again – just woke up ten minutes ago!'

Hermione looked worried. 'Did you-'

'No 'Mione, we didn't do anything. I told you we weren't going to.'

'I was just asking!' she turned back to the mirror to finish doing her make-up.

'You look beautiful 'Mione' Maya said, when she had finished. 'Your date, whoever he is, will not be able to keep his eyes off of you!'

'Thanks Maya. What are you wearing? How are you doing your make-up?' she asked.

'I have a black dress that I am going to wear – I'll go for a red make-up look, I think. I am going to curl my hair and pin it all up in a high bun. Do you need help with your hair?'

Hermione nodded and Maya spent the next hour taming and curling her hair. She then got to work on her own make-up and hair. 'That was the one good thing about America – they were big on dances, so I got lots of practice with hair and make-up!'

Hermione smiled 'You're really good at it. Most people here just do it by magic. Although, that sometimes comes out wrong. You should have seen Lavender one day when she used her wand…she looked like a clown!'

Maya laughed 'That's the reason I do it by hand…it takes longer but it looks so much neater!' she said, finishing her face. 'How does that look?'

Hermione gasped 'Wow. You are going to knock Draco off his feet.' Maya looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't see it but thanked Hermione for the compliment. She made sure to put her red lipstick and her mascara in bag in case she needed it later.

'Now, time to get the dress on!' she said. They were to be ready for 5pm as there was going to be a pre-party in the common room.

Maya pulled on her dress – a black, floor length dress that shimmered when she walked. It hugged her figure to her waist before flowing down to her feet. The locket Draco had given her last year was round her neck, nestled nicely against her chest. The charm bracelet he had given her yesterday was clasped safely on her wrist.

'I'll say it again Maya…you are going to knock that boy off his feet!'

'Umm, 'Mione, you look stunning too! This secret date of yours will not be able to keep his eyes – or hands – off of you!'

Hermione grinned; she was wearing a floor length periwinkle gown made of soft chiffon and silk. She truly did look beautiful. Her hair was all curled and pulled to one side. Ornate grips kept it all in place. Her make-up was soft and subtle but brightened her face.

'Come on – let's go down to the common room.'

'No, I don't want to. I want to stay here until it's time to go down and meet my partner.'

'Hermione, come on?'

'No. I want me to be a surprise too!'

'Ok, if you're sure.' She shrugged her shoulders and left the dormitory. Draco was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her and his eyes just about popped out of his head when he seen her. She had to admit, hers probably did the same. He was just so dam hot! Black dress robes looked amazing on him and when he lifted his hand to help her down the stairs, she noticed he was wearing the cuff links.

'Hi' she smiled.

'Hi yourself. You look beautiful.' He said, smiling down at her. 'I normally don't ask this, but I don't want to ruin your make-up – can I kiss you?'

Maya smiled and pulled his face down to hers. 'I can fix this, so don't you dare not kiss me at all tonight, just because you fear what you may do to my face.' She said, laughing and then kissing him.

'Maya, have you seen Hermione?' Ron interrupted them.

Maya rolled her eyes. _Great timing.._. 'She's finishing getting ready Ron, she won't be down before we leave.'

'Oh. Ok.' Ron answered, and went back to Harry, who was standing with Parvati Patil.

'Ok guys!' George shouted over the crowd. 'Help yourself to some drink and snacks – we've got 45 minutes before we need to go downstairs.' Suddenly, the room was filled with music and people started dancing.

'Dance with me' Maya asked Draco. He nodded and they made their way over to the middle of the dancefloor, dancing energetically next to each other. Then a slow song came on and Maya immediately wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as they swayed on the floor, laughing with each other.

They had a few fire whiskies and some nibbles, then it was time to make their way down to the great hall. They went in and sat at a table with Ron and Padma; Harry was at the head table. As was Hermione…. her date was KRUM!

'Did you know that's who she was coming with?' Draco whispered to Maya, as their friend walked past them, beaming.

'No, she wouldn't tell me! Good for Hermione! It's about time someone noticed her' Maya responded, throwing a dirty look at Ron.

After their meal the champions opened up the dancing with a special dance; Harry and Parvati did well, although they were nowhere near as graceful as Hermione and Krum. He really knew how to move!

'Mr Malfoy, I suggest we stay on that dancefloor all night – what do you say?'

'I say, let's do this!' he beamed back.

That is exactly where they stayed, for most of the evening anyway. At one point, Draco said he was too hot, so they went outside for some fresh air. They barely even came up for air though as she leaned against a tall wall, pulling Draco in for a kiss; only pausing to pretend to be talking when Hagrid and Madame Maxime walked past.

'You ok?' Draco asked. 'Do you want to go back in?'

Maya shook her head and pulled him down to her again. She ran her hands over his bum and pulled his hands down to her waist. 'Can we stay in our place again tonight?' she asked, a little breathlessly.

'I don't think that's a good idea.' he answered, just as breathlessly. 'I am at the point right now where I could just…you know' he said, raising his eyebrows, 'but we can't. It's the atmosphere and the alcohol – but it's not fair to do that to you.'

'What if I want that to?' she asked, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

'You don't though. It's just the thrill of right now. I think we would both regret it tomorrow.'

Maya looked a bit taken aback. 'Ok, if you say so.' And she moved past Draco to go back inside.

'Maya – you know I didn't mean it that way. It will always come back to age Maya, we are 14 and that's too young to be having sex – you know that.'

'You just said you would regret sleeping with me.' She responded, trembling.

'I didn't mean it that way. Plus, I said we would both regret it. I don't regret anything I've done with you or for you, nothing at all. But I won't do that. Especially when we're both under the influence.'

Maya didn't say anything, instead she just walked back inside. She quickly took a glass of champagne off of a passing tray, before any of the teachers could see, and downed it.

'Maya, wait!'

'Leave me alone Draco. You might do something you regret if you don't!'

Maya stalked out of the Great hall, straight in to a crying Hermione.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' she didn't answer, just laid her head on Maya's shoulder. 'Ron's a dick.' She eventually said.

'So is Draco.' Maya answered, laughing at Hermione's confused face.

'Come on, we'll talk about it in bed.'

Hermione shook her head, I don't really want to go back to the dorm.

'Ok, follow me. I have somewhere else we can sleep tonight.' And she took her friend to the room of requirement, where they both promptly fell asleep before they even got a chance to talk.


	30. The morning after the night before

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **30: The morning after the night before**

'Eurgh, Draco it's soo cold in here today!' Maya said, moving closer to what she thought was her boyfriend.

'Umm, Maya….I love you, but could you please take your hands off my butt and boobs?'

Maya sat up, startled. 'Shit, sorry Hermione!'

Hermione laughed. 'No problem. Most action I'll probably see in a while!'

Maya laughed too. 'What about Viktor? No action from him?' she said, wriggling her eyebrows.

Hermione's face changed. 'I like Viktor…as a friend. He likes me a bit more, I think. There was a moment last night when he scared me a little bit Maya.'

'What? What happened?'

'We were walking around the entrance hall and he kept trying to pull me off in the direction of the broom closet. He really didn't like that I kept saying no. I was scared he wasn't going to listen to me.'

'Ok, but you said Ron made you cry, and he was the dick?'

'The only reason Viktor stopped trying to pull me in there was because Ron came out of the Great Hall. Then, when I tried to thank Ron and tell him what was going on, he started shouting at me. He told me I was a traitor for going out with Viktor. He was so annoyed at me, he couldn't even see that I was crying before he started shouting at me. Harry came out then and I told them both to leave. That's when you came out.'

'Hermione, I'm so sorry. You like Ron, don't you?'

'I don't even know Maya. Honestly, he can be so dense sometimes.'

'That's ok – you're allowed to fall for someone who is different to you. To be honest Hermione, I think Ron likes you too. People at my school when I was little always used to say if a boy was chasing a girl and pulling her hair, it usually meant he liked her!'

'That's terrible' gasped Hermione. 'So we should expect abuse from someone that likes us?'

'I didn't say I agreed 'Mione, just that it rings true here. But no, you should not expect abuse. Have you ever thought about telling Ron?'

'Well, last night when I wanted to tell him about Viktor I thought that if he comforted me, maybe I would be able to tell him then. Instead you comforted me and I'm telling you instead.'

'Mione, I'm sorry. That's two complete arseholes you've had to deal with, within minutes of each other. Look, stay away from Viktor ok? If he comes near you, you tell me and I'll deal with him. As for Ron, I don't think he's going to stop being an idiot any time soon, but I think you should try and find him today – tell him what happened and tell him how you feel. This tip toeing around each other is just silly ok?'

Hermione nodded. 'So, what happened with you and Draco?'

'What do you mean?'

'Maya, you were crying too and you're never usually without Draco. I put two and two together.'

'We got a little hot and heavy outside an-'

'Oh my god, did Draco hurt you?'

'No, I think I hurt him.' Hermione looked confused so Maya continued. 'I asked if we could come here and he said no, he didn't think it was for the best and that we might both regret it if we did. We had been drinking and I knew what would happen if we came up here together.'

'You wanted to?'

'Well, I did last night. Now, I'm just glad Draco had some sense. He did hurt me though, not physically, but when he said we would regret it happening, I took it that he would regret anything happening with me. I shouted at him and left him there, telling him not to follow me in case he did something he regretted. I'm so horrible sometimes.' She wailed.

'Maya, you aren't horrible – you were drinking, your emotions are everywhere. Plus, you and Draco are quite serious. That probably makes your emotions even worse.'

Maya was crying silently. 'I wouldn't blame Draco if he never talks to me again you know? I'm still a little bit mad at him as well…he didn't want me 'Mione!'

'Maya, you know that's not true. He was being a gentleman – typical Draco. Maya, do you know what could have happened? I'll give you a scenario. You and Draco had sex, you're both drunk – but you're worse. The next morning, you wake up next to him and don't know what happened. You have no idea if you said yes or no – and Draco's life could be ruined because you don't know if he raped you. Think about it, Maya – think what he's just gone through with Adela's accusations. Even if you had evidence in your memories – Draco could still be in trouble because you would be classed as "too drunk to consent". Is that really what you want?'

'No, of course not. I hadn't thought about it that way.'

'Another scenario…you both wake up happy that you had sex…. but because you were both drunk you forgot all about protection and you are then a teen mum.'

'Alright, jeez Hermione! Nightmares or what?'

'Well, if that is what it takes to make you see Draco was in the right…I'm not saying you're wrong, but you just need to be a bit more sensible. Listen to him more ok?'

Maya nodded and then winced 'Oww.'

'Aww is your head sore?' Maya didn't answer, instead she got out of the bed.

'Oh…I think I'm going to be sick!' and she ran to the bathroom, where she promptly threw up the Christmas meal, they had last night.

Hermione laughed to herself 'So glad I didn't have anything to drink last night.'

Maya came out of the bathroom about 30 minutes later to find Hermione dressed in her dress from the night before, munching on toast. 'You are far too cheery for this time of morning.' she mumbled.

Hermione smirked. 'I'm going to go back to the common room. Can I trust you'll be ok?'

'Yes. I'll be back soon.' She said to her friend, pulling on her dress from the night before and putting her winter cloak over the top of it.

Hermione nodded and left the room. Maya thought about having some breakfast but soon changed her mind as her stomach felt queasy again just at the thought of food. Instead, she gathered everything up and made her way out of the room. There was a shortcut to the Gryffindor Common Room but she decided to go the long way around instead, just to think about what she was going to say to Draco.

As she passed an empty classroom, she heard voices inside. Normally she would have just ignored this, but she heard Draco's name and that made her stop.

'Yes, I always knew he would come running back to me. He was never really with that girl and after she treated him that way last night, he snapped. I mean, as if he would want to have sex with some inferior witch, anyway right? Especially when he knew I was waiting for him. He found me straight after the ball and we…well, I'll not give all the details away.'

Maya felt like her heart had stopped. He had gone to her? He was so mad at her, he had gone running to Pansy Parkinson. Maya had to force herself to move and when she next looked up, she found herself staring at the tree where they had first spoke. She sank to her knees, not caring about how cold the ground was, and cried. After about 30 minutes, she felt like she couldn't feel her legs – they were so cold. She stood up and wrapped her cloak around her whole body, before she moved over to the tree and sat down again. Now staring out over the frozen lake.

'Maya?' a voice said from behind her.

Maya started and whipped her head around. 'What do you want?' she asked, coldly.

'You're still mad at me.' He sighed 'Maya, I am so sorry for last night. I just knew I couldn't – not that I didn't want to, believe me but I couldn't.' he was practically pleading for her to forgive him.

'Oh, so you couldn't possibly do anything with me, but Pansy was a yes?' she cried.

'Maya' he started, trying to defend himself when he finally realised what she had actually said.

'What are you talking about? What about Pansy?'

'I just overheard her Draco, when I was on my way back to the common room to APOLOGISE TO YOU! Bragging about how after I treated you _sooo_ badly you went straight to her. She was telling them that you slept with her.' The last sentence came out in a hoarse whisper, and Maya felt herself curling up, blocking Draco out.

'Maya. I swear to you, I did not go anywhere near Pansy last night. She came to try and talk to me, she blocked me from chasing after you, but I pushed her away. I guessed what she wanted, but believe me it was a firm no.' Maya didn't say anything, so Draco sat down next to her and tried to put an arm around her, but she flinched away from me. 'Maya, I'm sorry for what I said to you last night. It all came out wrong – I know you didn't really want to have sex last night, which is why I said no. I am sorry for that. I won't apologise for something I haven't done though. I never touched Pansy and believe me, I would rather go and kiss the giant squid before I touched Pansy with a barge pole.'

Maya lifted her head from her arms and looked up at him; his grey eyes which she would have once called cold and steely, were bright and warm, yet worried as he stared down at her. Her eyes were a watery mess. Her face was a mess. 'I don't know what's wrong with me.' She whispered.

'What do you mean?' Draco asked, confused.

'I mean that I'm all over the place. Hormones.' she said, as if that was an explanation.

'Ok. Well, I'm in the same boat. I promise. Maya, you have no idea how much I love you and want you every day, but it won't happen. Not right now – I respect you, and us, far too much. I made a promise to you last year – that ring on your finger is proof of that. I stand by that promise, ok?'

Maya nodded. 'I was actually coming to say sorry to you when I overheard Pansy. I promise. Hermione had made me see sense. Well, she gave me two nightmare scenarios that made me see sense. Draco, why can we not just get through a few months with no drama? Why has Pansy reared her ugly head again?'

'I don't know. Look, if you don't believe me, I can show you. I can prove to you that I did no wrong.' He stood up and held his hand out for Maya. She took his hand and stood up too. 'Jeez Maya, how long have you been out here? You're freezing!'

'Hours I think' she said, shivering.

'Let's get you inside and warmed up.'

They made their way back in to the castle, past Pansy and her group of friends, all staring at Draco and Maya angrily. 'Oh, so you come to me last night and now you've gone back to her?' she shouted after them. Maya tried to turn back around but Draco gripped her hand. 'Just come with me, I will prove she is lying.'

Maya nodded and continued to follow Draco until she found herself in the boy's dormitory. They were alone and Draco made Maya sit down on the bed, with his covers wrapped around her. They smelled like him – the smell was so yummy.

'Ok, remember this?' he asked her, taking a small basin out of his drawer.

Maya gasped. 'Your pensieve – you use it?'

'Of course, I do' he chuckled. 'Now, let me show you what happened after you stormed off last night.'

Maya nodded and they both went into his memory. They entered just as Maya stormed off; the real Maya winced at memory Maya's face. 'God I look so wasted!' she hissed.

'You were pretty drunk.' He chuckled 'I wasn't complaining to be honest…until you tried to take my trousers off in the courtyard and get me to take you to bed…and even then, I wasn't complaining, just not going to let you do that.'

Maya blushed and they went back to then memory. Maya watched as Draco ran after Maya; just as he got to the door he was blocked by Pansy.

'Draco how are you?' she asked, trying to be seductive. Maya snorted.

'Move Pansy.'

'That's not very nice.'

'I'm not trying to be nice, I'm trying to get away from you.' He said, moving her out of the way. The look on Pansy's face was murderous. As he finally got her out of the way, he hurried into the entrance hall, but Maya was nowhere to be seen. He knew he wouldn't be able to see her again tonight, so he headed to bed. The next part of his memory was him lying in bed, listening to Ron ranting about Hermione and Krum. Then it went dark – Draco had fallen asleep.

'Draco…I'm sorry. For everything. What's wrong with me? You're constantly here, constantly having to reassure me, and I just keep fucking everything up. Why would I believe Pansy at all?' she asked, finally thinking logically.

'You were upset and hearing Pansy just validated your anger I think.' Draco said, looking down at her. 'I'm sorry for last night.'

'Don't be sorry – it's not your fault. Hermione gave me two scenarios this morning of what could have happened if I got my stupid way – 1. I might have been confused and not known what had happened – that could have meant trouble for you. 2. I end up a teen mum – that definitely would have meant trouble for you.'

'Wow, she brought out the big guns huh?' he said, smirking. He was glad Maya was finally seeing his reasoning and understanding it.

'I don't want to be a mum; I don't want you to regret anything and I don't want to do something just because I was stupid drunk.'

Draco kissed her. 'Am I forgiven then?' he asked.

'Nothing to forgive' she responded, kissing him back. 'Draco, I'm really tired. Do you mind if I go for a sleep?' she asked.

'No, I'm quite tired too.' He answered. Maya got up to go to the girl's dormitory. 'Where are you going?' he asked.

'To bed.' She answered confused.

'You can stay here if you want?'

Hid bed did look comfy. 'But, we just had that whole conversation about not-'

'I didn't ask you to do anything Maya, I just said you can sleep here. I think we can manage that.'

Maya smiled and made her way to the boy's bathroom, where she summoned her pyjamas. She changed into them, draping her dress across Draco's chest at the bottom off his bed and got in. Draco got in next to her, also in pyjamas, and cuddled her. 'You really are cold love. I hope you're ok.'

Maya shivered again 'I am now.' She answered.


	31. Waiting by the lake

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **31\. Waiting by the lake**

'Happy Valentine's Day!' a voice said from behind Maya, as she sat warming her hands in front of the fire. Her smile was huge as she turned around to face them.

'Happy Valentines day to you too! This is for you.' She said, kissing him.

'I thought we said no presents?' he asked.

'Well, I saw this before we said that, soooo….'

'Well thank god I ignored the rule too.' He responded, chuckling as he handed her a box.

They both opened their presents at the same time and both of them immediately started laughing. Draco had found a pair of Disney Little Mermaid ears in a muggle shop – he bought them for her, for when they went to America. Maya had found a pair of mickey mouse ears for Draco.

'Well I guess great minds think alike.' Draco said, kissing her. 'I can't wait for our holiday so we can wear these.' He smiled at her.

Maya smiled back and put her ears on 'Why wait?' she asked.

'Are you ready to go out for lunch today?' he asked. 'Your father and Tonks are going to meet us at the Three Broomsticks.'

Maya nodded – she had hoped to spend the whole day just with Draco, but her father had asked if they could all go for lunch together. He had some news apparently.

'Yeah, I'm ready. Bit if a bummer spending time on Valentines Day with my dad though. We could have had the whole day together! I have that new spot I want to show you.' She pouted.

'Show me tonight, after dinner?' he reasoned. 'Your dad seemed excited to see you – he went from seeing you every day to not even seeing you at Christmas this year.'

'I know, I know – I'm being selfish!' Maya groaned.

'I never said that!' he protested.

'No – I did. I am being selfish. I am looking forward to seeing them – promise.'

As it was 10.45am, Maya didn't want any breakfast – they were meeting Tonks and her dad at noon. They decided instead to head down to Hogsmeade early and walk around the shops. They walked past Madame Puddifoots; Draco asked if she wanted to go in, however it looked far too pink for her liking. Instead, they went to Honeydukes where he treated her to some valentines' chocolates.

At 11.50 they made their way to the pub where Remus and Tonks were waiting.

'Hi!' Maya cried, hugging them both. 'I've missed you!'

'We've missed you too Maya! Did you have fun at Christmas? Hi Draco!'

Draco gave Tonks a kiss on the cheek and shook Remus' hand.

Once they had ordered, Remus kicked off the conversation. 'We're actually here for a reason. We wanted to sort out the itinerary for the holiday – if that's ok?'

'Yes! I'm so excited!' Maya squealed, and proceeded to tell Tonks and him about their Valentines presents.

The rest of the afternoon was spent eating, drinking and talking about what they were going to do on holiday. They were going to both New York and Florida; Maya had only been to Florida so she was able to recommend what they could do. New York was a whole new ball game for them all – she couldn't wait to explore the city with Draco and their families.

As they walked back up to the school, Maya told Draco about the time her Aunt Lyra had taken her to Disney World. 'She let me have that much food - because it was all mickey shaped and I wanted it – that I threw up on the spinning tea cups. BEST. DAY EVER.'

Draco laughed. 'Throwing up on a spinning ride was your best day ever?'

'The food Draco…all that scrummy food…! And DISNEY WORLD! The happiest place in the world!'

Draco laughed again, before kissing her. 'I can't wait to go to the happiest place in the world with you.' He said, with one arm around her shoulders.

'I can't wait either.' She responded, grinning.

Maya and Draco decided they weren't hungry but would go to the Great Hall to see what was happening. Again, it was very pink! It wasn't long before Maya could no longer take the fluttering hearts and flying cupids. 'Hey….can I show you that spot now? While everyone is distracted?'

Draco nodded and got up to follow Maya out of the Great Hall, up to the 5th floor, were they stopped outside a door to the left of a statue – Maya muttered a password and then made her way in to the room. Inside Draco gasped. 'Where are we?' he asked, in awe.

'This is the prefect's bathroom – I like to think of it as Hogwarts own swimming pool of course.' She answered, smiling. 'Harry, somehow, knew about this place and I convinced him to give me the password. I'm going to get changed – you'll find something suitable in there.' She said, handing Draco a backpack.

Draco looked round and saw a sign for the boys changing room – he went there and opened the bag, in which was a pair of swimming shorts. When he came back out, Maya was filling the tub. She was wearing a two-piece red swimming costume – her hair was pulled up in a bun on top of her head. She looked beautiful, as always. She smiled up at Draco and got in to the pool sized tub. 'Are you coming in?' she asked him.

He nodded and climbed down the steps to the pool, nervous about how he would _react_ to her. He didn't need to worry though, Maya started doing laps up and down the giant tub, only stopping to splash Draco. Draco grabbed her as she tried to swim on and threw her to the other side of the pool (playfully of course). They had fun splashing and laughing with each other for the next hour, before Maya proclaimed that she was too cold and was going to get changed.

'Do you like our spot?' she asked, as she wrapped a towel around herself.

'I do' he answered, wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping forward to kiss her. 'Good job finding it.'

'We should really thank Harry – he was told about it. Something to do with the next task. I'm going to get showered and changed – see you back out here soon.'

Before they went their separate ways that night, Draco and Maya sat up in front of the fire, chatting and laughing with each other about anything and everything. It was the most relaxed they had been for a long time and Maya loved it.

24th February – Task 2

Maya woke up on 24th February with knots in her stomach and it took her a minute to figure out why – the second task was today. What else could they possibly do that could hurt Harry? What is worse than dragons? Maya would have normally voiced her concerns to Hermione, but her friend wasn't there. When she got down to breakfast with Draco, none of the golden trio were in the Great Hall and Draco said he hadn't seen the boys since the previous night at dinner.

'Don't worry too much love, they're probably just doing some last-minute research with Harry.'

Maya nodded but couldn't say anything as Dumbledore then spoke up.

'Students, at 9.30am, I would ask that you all make your way down to the Black Lake if you wish to watch the second task. Thank you.'

'The Lake? What could they possibly be doing down there?' Maya asked, looking worried.

'Don't worry about it Jones – we're sure Harry won't die!' came a voice on her left – Fred Weasley. George was sitting opposite him and Maya.

'Die? Who said anything about him dying?' Maya cried, looking at Draco.

'Will you two please fuck off?' Draco asked, glaring at the twins, who laughed at the look on his face.

'Maya, ignore them. That's the same guys that were betting on who would win against dragons in November – and they wanted the dragons to win!'

'But what if it's really dangerous Draco? Harry's just 14 – he can't do this!'

'Maya, the tasks aren't designed to kill them – just to test their skills and knowledge. Harry can do this. The boy who lived! Do you want to go down and watch?' he asked. She looked like she wanted to say no but 'yes' came out of her mouth instead.

'Ok, do you want some food before we go?' she shook her head. 'Let's take a slow walk down then, yeah?' she nodded. She seemed to have lost the ability to use her voice.

They walked down to the lake hand in hand and took a seat in the stands. 'Harry isn't there yet.' Draco whispered to Maya at about 09:50. Maya's head snapped up.

'He's not there?' she asked.

Draco shook his head 'It looks like they're waiting for him – the other judges don't look happy.'

It was a tense ten minutes as they wondered where Harry could be – when suddenly, at 09:59, he came running down to the lake, just as Dumbledore started to announce the start of the task.

'He's eating something.' Draco said, wrinkling up his nose. 'It doesn't se- HOLY SHIT!'

'What?!' Maya cried 'What happened? Is he ok?'

'Err, yeah. He ate something and then grew gills…they're all in the water now. So, from what I have heard from others, they each have 1 hour to recover something that they treasure. I suppose they must be under the water too.'

'I wonder what it cou- HERMIONE!' She finished, answering her own half-asked question.

'What?'

'I bet Hermione and Ron are down there. But why both?'

'Maybe Krum treasures Hermione.' Draco said, chuckling. He was joking, but the look on Maya's face made him stop. 'What?' he asked.

'If she gets hurt because of that tosser, I will kill him.' She said, quite menacingly.

'Maya, what? What do you have against Krum?'

Maya took a deep breath and in whispered tones told Draco everything Hermione had told her about Krum.

'What a skeez!' Draco said, at the end of Maya's story. 'We will just have to wait and see what happens now then.'

Maya nodded, and moved closer to Draco who hugged her close – and they waited.


	32. The After Party

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **32\. The after-party**

'Hermione? Hermione? Are you ok?!' Maya cried, racing down to her friend. 'Oh, thank god!' she said, when she saw she was ok.

'Just cold!' Hermione shivered. 'Maya, can you believe he thinks of me as a _TREASURE_ ' she added.

'So, he hasn't taken the hint that you're not interested?'

'Obviously not. Just keep him away from me please?' she asked.

Maya nodded, and let Draco know what was happening. He blocked Hermione from anyone else's sight.

'Harry, Ron, are you two ok? Harry, you really are an idiot you know?' she said, before either could respond to her first question.

'Thanks Maya. Yeah…I'm fine.'

'Well, you are. Did you think they would let any of the people die? Fleur's 'treasure' would have been fine. You, on the other hand, could have killed yourself!'

'Maya, lay off him. Harry was being nice.' Draco whispered to his girlfriend.

Maya was about to say something else but was interrupted by Dumbledore giving out the points. Luckily, the judges also thought Harry was being rather nice and he scored quite high. Cedric won, but the points given meant that he and Harry were tied.

'The next task will take place on 24th June.' Dumbledore finished.

The students all made their way back up to the school – the champions and their 'treasures' went away to warm up while everyone else went to the Great Hall for dinner.

'You ok?' Draco asked Maya as they sat down – she had been very quiet coming back up to the school and she was very pale.

'The first task was dragons; the second was a task that could have drowned Harry, due to his own stupidity yes but still, he could have died – what will the next task be?'

'I don't know Maya, but just remember these tasks are designed to test skills and magic – not to kill anyone.'

'They're designed to test the skills and magic of a 17-year-old of-age wizard! Not a 14-year-old!'

'Maya, Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to a student. We just have to trust him and trust that Harry will get through this.'

'I'm not thinking of Dumbledore, Draco. Someone put Harry's name in that Goblet, and we have an ex death eater sitting at the table playing nicey nicey with our headteacher – what if he's to do with this?'

'Maya, Dumbledore knows Karkaroff and what he was – he'll keep an eye on everything.'

Maya didn't get a chance to respond as Harry, Hermione and Ron came and sat down. She didn't want them to know she was so worried.

'You all ok?' she asked.

They all nodded, and Harry & Hermione started to eat. Ron wasn't eating much – not like him at all. He looked a bit sulky too. After pushing food around his plate for about 30 minutes, he got up and left the table. 'What's his problem?' Maya asked.

'No idea. I'll go and speak to him once I'm finished.' Harry said.

'It's ok Harry, I'm finished so I'll go.' Hermione said, leaving the table.

Maya, Harry and Draco left the table ten minutes later; they made their way back to the common room and found themselves standing in a full-on shouting match.

'WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T ACT LIKE A…A…HARLOT! SNEAKING ABOUT IN CUPBOARDS WITH MEN.'

'DID YOU JUST CALL ME A HARLOT? HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED!'

'OH, I'M SURE IT MUST HAVE BEEN REALLY GOOD FOR HIM TO COUNT YOU AS ONE OF HIS _"TREASURES"'_

Suddenly there was a loud whistling from next to Maya. 'Ow, my ear!'

'Sorry – I just needed that to stop.' Draco said, apologetically.

Hermione spun round, saw everyone watching her and ran off to the girls dormitory crying.

'RON! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER THAT WAY!' Maya shouted at the red head.

'Well maybe she shouldn't be acting like that with Krum.'

'Acting like what Ron?'

'Slipping in and out of broom closets.'

'Ron, you're an idiot. Hermione never went near any closets with Krum – he wanted her too and she didn't. In fact, she was scared of him – she told me. She was going to come and tell you when she saw you in the entrance hall, but you just had a go at her.'

'What? No, I…I seen them!'

'No, you didn't. What you seen was Hermione finding any way to get away from Krum and you did nothing to help her.'

'I…I didn't know!' Ron said.

'Yeah, well maybe you need to start asking questions before you act.' Maya hissed at him – she didn't get a chance to say anything else as the Weasley Twins came in then shouting about the after-party they were throwing that night. Maya threw Ron a death glare, kissed Draco goodnight and made her way upstairs.

In the girl's dormitory, Hermione was curled up on her bed, crying her eyes out.

'Hey 'Mione, don't let him upset you like this.'

'It's not just him Maya – I've heard the whispers since the Yule Ball. Everyone thinks I'm some kind of slut. Being Viktor's "treasure" today really didn't help.'

'Well you ignore everyone else. They don't know what they're talking about – and just stay away from Krum as much as you can. Just, please don't let anyone upset you like this! No one is worth it.'

'But it's Ron – he's the one saying all this. I don't want him to think those things of me.' She said, and started crying again.

'Come with me!' Maya said, holding her hand out to the girl.

'What?'

'I said, come with me.' She said, pulling her friend off the bed.

'No, everyone will be down there celebrating Harry's win – I don't want to go down there.'

'You just need to walk down there and across to the boys' dormitory. You and Ron are going to talk – properly!'

Maya dragged Hermione down the stairs and along to the stairs leading up to the boy's dormitory. Luckily, only Draco and Ron were in there. Everyone else was too busy partying to go to bed.

'Draco, can you come with me and give these two a minute to talk? I mean talk you two – no shouting.'

Hermione slowly walked in to the dormitory and perched on the end of Harry's bed, facing Ron as he was in his bed. Maya took Draco's hand and they made their way down to the common room, where they say in front of the fire, chatting to Harry and Ginny.

'Ron being an arse again?' Ginny asked.

'Would it be Ron if he wasn't?' Maya asked, snickering.

'Hopefully he and Hermione aren't duelling each other up there!'

Harry and Draco looked at each other – they had both been thinking something else.

Ginny eventually wandered off to speak to Neville and it wasn't long before Harry had joined them. Maya snuggled in to Draco and closed her eyes.

'You don't have to wait down here with me you know?' Draco whispered, 'I won't be offended if you go up to bed.' He added, as he kissed her forehead.

'No, I want to stay with you. Plus, Hermione may need someone to talk to when she comes down.'

Draco shrugged and played with her hair; Maya smiled as she rested her eyes – she would be sleeping soon if he carried on doing that.

'OH, and what have you two been up to, up there all alone?' Maya heard someone say from above her. Confused, she opened her eyes. She wasn't up anywhere.

As she sat up, she could see Fred & George smirking as they spoke to someone coming down from the boy's dormitory – oh they weren't speaking to her!

Ron and Hermione walked past them – Ron was blushing, but Hermione just threw them a glare. 'We were talking. Get your head out of the gutter.' She muttered, as she pushed past them.

'I'm going to bed guys – night.' She smiled at them all.

'Erm, Draco I know I got you up earlier, but do you mind if I go? I feel _really_ tired.'

'Sure you do love. Nothing to do with asking Hermione everything that just happened. Enjoy your gossip fest' he said, kissing her on the lips. 'See you in the morning.'

Maya skipped up to the girl's dormitory – she noticed Parvati and Lavender still in the main common room. Good – she would be able to interrogate Hermione.

When she went into their room, Hermione was sat cross legged on her bed – waiting on Maya. 'I wondered how long it would take you to come up.' She said, laughing.

'I can't help it! I take it everything was ok?'

'Yes – the first thing he did was apologise for how he treated me at the Yule Ball. I told him everything – how I felt and everything.'

'What did he say?'

'He kissed me.'

Maya's jaw dropped. 'No way!'

Hermione blushed slightly. 'That was pretty much the only answer I needed – but he did clarify that he felt the same. We talked a bit more and I did say I was worried about us being friends and then more, plus we are a 'trio' you know. But guess what?'

'What…?'

'He told me not to worry about Harry feeling left out…. because he's seeing someone anyway!'

'What?!'

'Yeah…I was shocked at Ron's reaction actually because Harry has been dating Ginny!'

'Ginny?! But wait, why didn't they go to the Yule ball together?'

'Yeah. I seriously thought Ron would have been angry about it, but apparently Harry spoke to Ron before he asked her out and Ron was – eventually – ok with it. They decided not to go public until Harry had spoken to Ron, which he only did a couple of weeks ago. Why they didn't think to go as friends though, no clue!'

'Wow…can't say I expected that one!' Maya exclaimed. She got in to bed but continued to talk with her friend. 'I'm glad you're happy 'Mione – but Ron better not hurt you!'

'Don't worry – I think he knows if he does, he will have you, his brothers, Ginny and Harry to answer to.'

Maya laughed – he would have a lot of people to answer to if he fucked up. 'So…you mentioned a kiss…did anything else happen…?' she asked.

 _Silence_

'Hermione. Hermione! Don't pretend you're sleeping – tell me details!'

 _FAKE snoring._

'I will get it out of you.' She whispered in to the darkness.


	33. The death of a fellow student

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **33\. The death of a fellow student**

 **5** **th** **June 1995**

'MORNING!'

'What the fuck?' Draco shouted, falling out of bed. Maya doubled over, howling at him.

'Sorry, I couldn't resist.' She laughed, calming down.

'Gonna put a charm on that door so you can't get through.' Draco muttered, climbing back in to his bed and rolling over.

'Dracooooo! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' she shouted, trying to get her boyfriend to get up.

'Can I have a Happy Birthday at a reasonable hour?' he asked.

'Reasonable?! It's nearly half 10! Come on, please get up?' she cried, climbing in to the bed next to him.

'Maya, it's my birthday. I should be allowed a lie-in.' he moaned, curling up so her hands were caught on his stomach and she wasn't able to move.

'But Dracoo…you need to get up now.'

'Why do I _need_ to get up now?'

'Because I want you to.'

'So I don't need to get up then. You want me to get up.'

'Noo, you _need_ to get up.'

'Maya, I'm going back to sleep.'

'Eurgh, fine. We are meeting your mum, Granny Andy, Grandad Ted, my dad and Tonks for lunch. In an hour. Please get up?'

Draco groaned. 'Whose idea?' he asked, turning around to face her.

She blushed. 'Mine.'

'Why?'

'Your mum was sad because she hasn't seen you for ages so I suggested a birthday lunch. She wanted it to be a surprise.'

Draco closed his eyes. 'Ok, I suppose I better go for a shower and get dressed then huh?'

Maya nodded. 'But first…. present time.'

'No, no presents. I told you no presents!'

'Draco, please understand…I will never not buy you a present for your birthday.' She said, smiling at him.

'Ok, give it to me.' He said, sighing.

Maya reached up and kissed him. 'Now, I like that present. You can always give me that.'

'Ha, ok I will. But here is your real present.' She answered, handing him an envelope.

Draco opened it and looked back up at Maya. 'Sorry' he blushed, 'what is it?'

Maya chuckled 'It's dollars' she said, 'the money they use in America.'

'Oh. Maya, you really didn't nee-.'

'Draco, I know I didn't need to. I wanted too! Now, before we get in to a kissing fest, I think you should go for a shower before we're late. Do you want me to wait here?'

'Ok' he said, sighing heavily and kissing her again. 'Shower it is.' He grabbed his towel and some clothes from his trunk then made his way in to the boy's bathroom. Maya watched him walking away thinking to herself how lucky she was. He was drop-dead gorgeous. Maya didn't realise that Draco was thinking exactly the same thing about her and _really_ needed a shower.

Once ready, Maya and Draco made their way down to the entrance hall, hand-in-hand. They were signed out by Filch and took a slow walk down to Hogsmeade village. They stopped in Honeydukes to pick up some chocolate for Maya (it was _that_ time of the month), before heading to the Three Broomsticks. Maya led Draco up the stairs to a private room, where there were balloons and banners, and their families were sitting waiting.

'Draco! Happy Birthday darling!' Narcissa cried, hugging Draco tightly.

'Hi Maya, how are you?' she asked, giving Maya a hug and a kiss on the cheek when she had finally let go of Draco.

'I'm fine thanks Cissy. You?'

'I'm good thank you sweetheart. I love your dress by the way!'

Maya grinned 'Thank you.' She really liked her dress too – it was a beautiful tie-dye maxi dress with plaited straps. She wore sandals with it. Making the most of Summer.

'Hi Dad, hi Tonks' she said to them both as they came forward.

'Hi sweetheart. How's school? How's Harry?'

'School's good. Harry's nervous, I think.'

'Yes, I thought he would be. Tell him to floo me if he ever needs to talk ok?'

Maya nodded and then gasped when she looked behind her dad. 'Uncle Sirius! What are you doing here?'

'I wouldn't miss a birthday for a world – missed too many of them up until now!' he exclaimed, hugging her. He shook Draco's hand when he came over, but it looked a bit strained.

'Uncle Sirius.' Maya warned.

'What? I'm just making sure he got that little warning last summer.' He answered, making Draco blush.

'You have nothing to worry about there.' Maya whispered, 'Drop it!'

Sirius laughed 'I'm joking you two! Come here Draco – Happy Birthday little cousin.'

'Can we all sit down please? Time for food.' Narcissa said.

Everyone sat down and the next few hours were spent chatting and celebrating. Narcissa had even arranged a cake for Draco.

'Mum, you didn't need to do all this.' He said, in awe at the cake.

'Draco, I didn't get to do all of this, ever, so I will be doing this from now on. Don't fight me on it.' Narcissa responded, smiling at him.

Later that evening, Maya and Draco made their way back up to the school and to the Gryffindor Common room. They stepped inside to a roar of 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO!'

'What?' Draco said, looking at Maya questioningly.

'I didn't know anything about this one.' Maya answered.

'Come on Draco – come and have a drink! Happy Birthday mate!' Ron said, pulling Draco over to the couches and handing him a butterbeer. Ron let go of Hermione's hand as he handed drinks round to everyone and Hermione came over to her friend.

'Hey, how was the birthday lunch?'

'Hey 'Mione! It was lovely. Was this your idea?'

'No, actually. Ron and Harry's.'

Maya looked up and smiled, Draco was standing chatting to Harry and Ron as if they were best mates. She was glad he was fitting in.

Maya started to get sleepy after about 30 minutes, so she was about to make her way up to bed, when she felt arms around her waist. 'And where do you think you're going?' Draco whispered.

'I was getting a bit sleepy, but you looked like you were having fun, so I wanted to leave you to it.' She said, kissing him.

'I'm a bit tired too. Come up with me?' he asked. Maya thought about it then nodded.

'Just let me get my pjs' she said, going up to her dormitory. She grabbed her PJs, toothbrush and book (Draco did sleep-in a lot), then went back down. Draco was still standing waiting for her. He took her hand and they went up to the boy's dormitory. Once in there, Maya changed in the boy's bathroom. When she came back out, Draco was already under the covers of his bed. He pulled the covers back and she slipped in beside him.

They curled up under the covers, Maya lying across Draco's bare chest, him stroking her hair.

'Thank you for today. It's been fantastic!'

Maya smiled 'I'm glad you had a good day. Draco, I think I realise now why you don't really like your birthday.' She said, rolling over to look up at him. 'You didn't get to celebrate, did you? When he was there?'

Draco shook his head 'No, birthdays weren't to be celebrated. Sometimes he didn't even acknowledge them.'

'Well, please know that as long as we are together, I will celebrate your birthday in some way.'

Draco smiled 'Thank you. You're starting to fall asleep now – I can see your eyes going – night beautiful.'

'Mmm, night handsome Birthday Boy.' she said back, sleepily, moving so she was lying next to Draco with her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him.

…

The next few weeks seemed to pass so quickly in the run up to the third task and before they knew it, the day had arrived. It was the morning of 24th June and Maya woke up with a start and looked at her clock – 11.27am! She hadn't slept that late for ages. When she rolled over, she saw Hermione was awake and staring right back at her.

'You ok?' Maya whispered.

'Not really. Worried about Harry.' Her friend responded.

Maya sighed. 'I know, but we just need to be strong. Harry will be worried himself.'

Hermione nodded but Maya knew she wouldn't be able to keep it together for Harry. Maya had to be the strong one today. When they got down to lunch, there were a few more faces at the tables 'Mrs Weasley!' Maya shouted, running to give her a hug.

'Maya, lovely to see you darling. Are you ok? Hello Hermione, Draco' she said, hugging them all. 'All well I hope?' Before anyone could answer, she had turned back to Harry. 'Harry, you really must eat something dear.'

'I'm not hungry just now.'

'Mum, Harry and I are going to go for a walk.' Ginny said, before Mrs Weasley could say anything else. 'Are you ok here with everyone else?'

'Of course, dear, enjoy your walk.' She responded, smiling after them as they walked out.

At that moment, Ron and Hermione had been whispering to each other; Ron laughed at something and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the forehead. Hermione beamed and Mrs Weasley's grin was almost just as big.

'Now, how has Harry been Maya?'

'I think he's just nervous Mrs Weasley. After the first two tasks, I don't blame him, but he'll be ok!' she said, trying to sound upbeat. Mrs Weasley wasn't fooled and gave Maya's hand a small squeeze.

The rest of the day was spent wandering around showing Mrs Weasley their favourite spots and the common room. Bill joined them too at one point and eventually Harry and Ginny reappeared. Harry still wouldn't eat anything – he eventually disappeared off to the boy's dormitory until it was time to go down to the quidditch pitch – which was now a giant maze!

The boys moaned constantly, while Maya and Hermione whispered nervously about Harry and the task. Ginny was sat next to her mum, cuddling in to her.

Dumbledore announced that the champions would be entering the maze separately; Harry and Cedric were on the same number of points so they would be going in together. Viktor would be next and Fleur last. The maze would test their abilities with dangerous creatures and tasks – the person who got the Triwizard cup placed in the centre of the maze first would be the winner of 1000 galleons and eternal glory.

Maya sat in between Draco and Hermione, on the other side of Hermione was Ron who had his arm around her. Draco had his arm around Maya. Hermione and Maya were holding hands and all of them were trying to soothe Ginny who was quite upset.

'Ginny, Harry's come this far – I'm sure he'll be fine!' Maya said to the younger girl. Mrs Weasley rubbed her hair and tried to keep her calm.

Draco rubbed Maya's shoulder as she said that – he knew that wasn't actually the way she felt but she was trying to be strong.

Not long after Fleur entered the maze, red sparks were sent in to the air – someone was in trouble. The teachers sprang in to action and Fleur was soon apparated out of the maze – she was uninjured but in shock. The students couldn't hear what she was saying, but she was babbling very quickly to Madame Maxime in French.

Suddenly, red sparks went up again and the group all held their breath while they waited to see who it was; Krum was apparated out, unconscious.

'Git, glad he didn't win.' Ron muttered, kissing Hermione's forehead. Hermione smiled and leaned in to him.

'How long have they been in there?' Maya whispered, leaning in to Draco.

'Only about 40 minutes. It looks like a big maze.'

'Ok.'

The crowd was starting to get restless, waiting around for whoever was going to win. Whoever it was, it was a victory for Hogwarts so now it was just whether Hufflepuff or Gryffindor won. Maya really didn't care – she just wanted Harry to be safe.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Harry crashed to the ground. The crowd started to go wild – apart from Maya. She noticed Harry leaning over something. Someone. Someone that wasn't moving. Maya edged forward and then screamed when she realised what it was. Cedric Diggory's body.

Harry was crying and refused to let him go; Professor Dumbledore was trying to take him off the body, but Harry wouldn't move. Maya tried to move down towards him, but Draco stopped her.

'Just wait. Cedric's parents are here – they deserve to go down there first. Moody's got Harry.'

Maya looked to her left and saw a man running down the steps with a woman trailing behind him. She could hear Harry shouting 'It's him, he's back. Voldemort's back. He killed Cedric.' She moved back in to Draco's arms. Surely that couldn't be right. When she looked up again, Harry was being led back up to the school by Moody.


	34. Lending a helping hand

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **34\. Lending a helping hand**

It had been exactly two weeks since Cedric Diggory had died, and Harry had announced the return of Voldemort. The school was shut down for Summer the day after the third task, the day after it transpired that the Mad-Eye Moody that had been teaching them all year was actually a death-eater called Barty Crouch Jr. Son of top ministry official Barty Crouch Sr – who was dead, by his son's hand.

Maya woke up on the morning of 8th July to gentle tapping on her door and a soft voice telling her it was time to get up as they had to leave soon. Their holiday. It felt crazy to be going on holiday when all of this had happened, but the family insisted.

 _'Sweetheart, we need to get away for a while' Remus had said to his daughter. 'I know it feels awful, but you and Draco need to see something other than what's going on here. It may not feel like it, but you deserve some fun.'_

 _'What about Harry? Do you think he will be ok?' she asked, worried for her friend._

 _'I don't know. Sirius is staying here in case anything happens and the Order are keeping an eye on him.'_

 _'What if he's not ok and something happens while we're gone? Dad, Harry has gone through so much already – what happened at the end of last year should have broken him and we did nothing to help other than to let him be whisked back off to his evil aunt and uncles again.'_

 _'Maya, Harry HAS to go back there – I know you don't understand it and I know you don't like it, but he has to.'_

 _Maya nodded, that's what all the adults had been saying._

Now, it was the morning of their holiday. Maya wanted to go but didn't at the same time. She was so confused – how could she possibly go away and have fun after everything that had happened?

She looked up when her bedroom door opened and Draco came in, looking quite tired.

'Morning love. You ok?'

Maya smiled at Draco and nodded. Then, she shook her head. 'Sorry Draco, I'm just a bit confused. I'm so excited for this holiday and for going to Disney World with you, but how can I be happy after all this?'

'Maya, you are allowed to feel happiness.'

'Cedric won't get to feel happy ever again. His parents probably won't get to feel happy ever again. I bet Harry feels like he'll never feel happy ever again.'

'Maya, you feel guilty. That's not a bad thing – it shows you have compassion for other people. If you don't want to go on this holiday, I will put our families off.' He said.

'No. That's just it, Draco – I can't wait to go. I start to feel happy for a few minutes and then I realise what is going on in this shitty world and I feel guilty for being happy.'

'You can't feel guilty love. There is nothing you can do here just now anyway. There was nothing anyone could have done for Cedric.' He said, kissing her. 'Please don't feel guilty. You've so been looking forward to this holiday and I don't want to push your feelings to one side or make you feel rubbish for having them, I just want you to be happy.'

Maya sighed and kissed him. 'How are you so clever and so bloody nice?' she asked.

'It's obvious isn't it?' he grinned.

Maya frowned, confused. 'It's you, you donut! You bring out the best in me.'

Maya snorted 'Noo!' she cried, laughing.

'It's so true.' He whispered, kissing her again. 'I love you Maya Jones – you definitely bring out the best in me and I am so grateful for you.'

Maya looked up at him through her lashes. 'I love you too. So, so much. I guess I could say the same about you – you definitely bring out the best in me!'

They shared one last lingering kiss before they started downstairs. Draco grabbed her case.

'Merlin Maya, what is in this?' he asked, struggling to carry it.

'Clothes and shoes Draco. Lots of them.'

'You're not leaving home love. Seriously, your case for Hogwarts is a lot lighter than this.'

Maya rolled her eyes and tried to take the case off of him – she dropped it straightaway and it fell down the stairs.

'Shit!'

Tonks came running out of the kitchen 'Everyone ok?'

'Yeah Tonks, I just dropped my case. It's a bit heavy.' Maya said, sheepishly.

Tonks just laughed. 'Of course it is. You wouldn't be a teenage girl going on holiday if it wasn't.'

Everyone was in the kitchen getting ready to floo over to their accommodation in Florida. One at a time, Remus gave them a slip of paper with the address on it and they went into the fire and made their way to their holiday home.

'Woah.' Draco said, as he stepped out of the fire. 'This place is huge!'

'Look outside!' Maya said, excitedly.

Draco turned and looked out the window she was stood in front of. In the back of the villa was a large swimming pool. The sun was shining, and it looked hot out there.

'Shall we go for a dip?' she asked.

Draco nodded. Maya made her way to one of the bedrooms – Draco's was right next door – and started to change in to one of her many bikinis. By the time she had changed, grabbed her sun tan lotion and a towel, everyone was in the villa.

'Going for a swim guys!' she shouted, as she ran out the door and jumped in the pool.

Draco did the same and they were soon splashing each other in the pool. Ted and Tonks soon joined in too, but her dad, Narcissa and Granny Andy just watched from afar.

After 90 minutes in the pool, they were starting to get cold, so they got out to go and have some lunch. Over lunch they discussed what they would do the next day. Maya was excited that they would be going to Magic Kingdom.

After lunch, they got back in the pool and even Cissy, her dad and Granny Andy donned their swimming costumes. When it started to get dark, they all got out of the pool to shower and have some tea. Luckily all of the rooms were ensuite so it meant they could shower in their rooms and not wait on someone coming out of the bathroom. Maya heard the others go in to their rooms and shut their doors, so she snuck in to Draco's room. She was only going in for a kiss and to thank him for making her so happy. Draco was already in the shower though – and he had left the bathroom door open.

He was so fricking hot – how had she landed him? Suddenly, her body was filled with something – something she was unsure of, but she needed to let him know she was there and she needed to be with him.

'Draco?' Maya said, startling him.

'Shit Maya.' Draco jumped 'What are you doing in here?' he asked, covering himself with his hands. _Not that it's doing much good_ Maya thought to herself.

'I just wanted to come in and say thank you to you.'

'Thank you for what?'

'Just for being you and making me happy. I love you.' She took a step toward the shower, but Draco shook his head.

'Maya, don't. You can't come in.'

'What? Why?' she asked, her eyes starting to well up. Rejection. She hated it – it always made her weak.

'Because if you come in here, I will not be able to control myself.' He said, stiffly.

'What if I don't want you to?' Maya asked, taking another step towards him.

'Maya, please don't. You don't want to do this.' He said, sadly.

'You keep saying that, but you never actually ask what I want.' She huffed and walked out of his room, slamming her own door behind her.

'Maya' Draco knocked and walked in her room 'You have no fuckin idea what you do to me do you? I _want_ you Maya. Seriously. Please believe that. However, as you are 14 and I am 15, we will not be doing that anytime soon.'

'Fine' Maya muttered, stalking in to her bathroom.

'Maya' Draco said, following her as she turned on the taps for her bath 'Why? Why is it every so often you feel the need to throw yourself at me?'

Maya stopped. 'Because I can't understand why you don't want me. I want you and I keep thinking that if I leave you a bit longer, you'll change your mind. You haven't though. What's wrong with me? Why don't you want me?'

Draco laughed. 'How can you think I don't want you? I love you crazy lady!'

'So then why won't you shag me?'

Draco was taken aback at her crude language – it was unlike her to talk like this.

'Maya, this isn't you.'

'Yes, it is. It's very much me. Why don't you want me?'

Maya was taken aback when she felt his arms wrap around her, as she checked the temperature of her bath.

'You're so silly. I do want you. I'm sure you can _feel_ that right now. Maya, why this sudden urge to get me to have sex with you?' he asked, worried about her.

'Cedric Diggory died.'

Draco raised an eyebrow, 'And you want to have sex to commemorate him?'

Maya sighed. 'I want to have sex because I don't want to die a virgin.'

'What! Who said you're going to die?'

'Draco, Voldemort's back and Harry escaped him again, whether we like it or not we are going to end up in a war. What if I die and I never get to have sex? Or, what if something happens to you and I never get to have sex with you? I know, I know sex is a stupid thing to worry about – maybe worrying about actually dying is what I should be doing. What if there is no war and you just decide that you don't want to be with me anymore when we become of age?'

'Not going to happen.' Draco said, quickly.

'You don't know that, and I don't want to tempt fate. I want to have sex with you before you fall out of love with me.'

'Is this really what goes through your mind? Girls are complicated!' he muttered.

'It's not complicated Draco. I want to have sex, the act of love, with the guy I am madly in love with.'

Draco took her hand. 'I don't know where this all came from and if it is just grief over what's happened over the last two weeks, but I'm sorry Maya, it won't be happening.'

He kissed her hand before he walked out of her room. 'I love you' he said, as he walked out.

Maya sank down on the bathroom floor, in tears. God she was such an idiot.

She quickly bathed and washed the pool off of her, changed into her pjs and got in to bed. There was a video player in the room, so she decided to watch The Little Mermaid. Within 30 minutes, she was sleeping. Remus had gone to check on his daughter when she didn't come down for food and found her sleeping – he turned off the tv, kissed her forehead and left her to sleep.

Maya was woken up hours later by her bedroom door opening and closing, then somebody was on her bed. She sat up, scared.

'Who's there?'

'It's just me.' Came Draco's soft voice. 'Can I get in?'

Maya hesitated, but then sighed and moved over to make room for him. He got in and wrapped his arms around her. 'I'm sorry' they both said at the same time.

'What are you sorry for?' She asked, running her hand over his cheek.

'Well, I heard you crying after I left, and I thought maybe I could have been a bit nicer to you.'

Maya placed a finger to his lips. 'Draco, you have nothing to be sorry for. I don't know what's wrong with me though. Why am I acting like this?'

Draco stayed silent – he couldn't answer that as he didn't know.

'Thank you for coming back.' She whispered.

'Always' he whispered back, kissing her.

The next morning, Maya was curled up with her back to Draco, he was spooning her, and she could feel him pressed up against her back. She carefully rolled over, so she was facing him and stroked his face.

'Morning' he mumbled, as he woke up to her tickling him.

'Morning' she smiled at him, kissing his nose. She lay down across his chest with her hands down near his crotch.

'Maya…' Draco warned.

'What? I don't want sex.' She frowned.

'Ok, well I'm going to go for a shower.'

'Seriously? Draco, I could help you, you know? That's not sex.'

'Maya, I-'

She cut him off by sliding her hands inside his boxers. 'Maya-'

'Just stop Draco and let me help you.'

Draco thought about it. Her hands did feel good. Eventually he nodded, and the girl continued, kissing her boyfriend and lending him a helping _hand_. Draco was soon becoming a bit breathless as he came to his climax.

When she finished, she curled up next to him again, he kissed her forehead. 'Thanks' he muttered, slightly embarrassed.

'No problem' she said, smiling at him. 'Now, I'm going to go for a shower and get ready for magic kingdom' she smiled. 'See you downstairs for breakfast?'

Draco nodded and once she was in the bathroom he got out of her bed and went to his own room. He smiled when he thought of what she had just done – she was pretty amazing.

He showered and got ready for the day ahead – dressed in a pair of green khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. As he was finishing pulling on his trainers, Maya came in his room. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. 'Hey, so last night?' she said, ending with a question.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her. 'Last night?'

'So, I know what was wrong with me. Draco, you know how you always say I make you _hard_ if I even look at you sometimes?' Draco blushed, but nodded. 'Well, I feel the same – except I don't get hard. Anyway, in the run up to my period, maybe about 2-3 days before, those hormones that make me get all hot and bothered over you practically quadruple. I get _sooo_ lusty. It's crazy. The sex dreams I have had during those days are seriously crazy. All about you of course.' She added.

'So, have those feelings gone now?'

'Well not completely gone, you still turn me on like crazy, but I don't feel the need to throw myself at you and cry at rejection. I got my period today.' She added, as an explanation.

Draco smiled 'So, you aren't going to demand sex or try and get in the shower with me now?'

'Not unless you really want me to.' She replied, chuckling.

Draco kissed her 'I will be here, and I will be the one that you give your virginity to Maya – just not now.'

Maya nodded in agreement and they made their way down for breakfast.

'Oh, we almost forgot our ears!' she cried, running back to get both pairs from her suitcase. Draco put his on as soon as she handed them to him.

'I am so ready for Disney!' he said, wrapping an arm around her as they walked down the stairs.


	35. A Magical Place

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **35\. A magical place**

'I can't believe it's our last night.' Maya said, as she and Draco sat out by the pool, watching the sunset. The last two weeks had been amazing – parks; shopping and shows in New York; eating everything in sight. Most nights, once everyone else was in bed, she climbed into bed with Draco. She loved waking up to him everyday and he was getting used to waking up to her kissed and wondering hands. The second week of their holiday he had found his hands wandering too and he was soon helping her, just as she was helping him.

'Shhh.' Draco whispered to her, the next morning, chuckling. He had to kiss her to keep her from screaming. Soon she went quiet underneath him and he knew she was done. 'You ok?' he asked.

She smiled up at him 'Amazing.' She whispered, a little breathless. 'Sorry for being a bit loud.' She cringed.

'Not to worry, just means I get to kiss you a bit more.' He whispered back, kissing her forehead.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 'Draco, are you awake? Can I come in?' came Narcissa's voice.

'Mum, no. I'm naked – I'll come down and see you once I've had a shower.'

They heard her footsteps padding away. 'Shit, that was close. Imagine if she had just walked in. Imagine if she had walked in 5 minutes ago.' He muttered, embarrassed.

'I should go.' Maya said, starting to get up. Draco pinned her back down again and kissed her 'It's getting harder and harder to let you leave.' He said.

Maya kissed him back. 'I'll see you in 30 minutes at breakfast handsome man.'

He laughed and rolled off of her – watching her walk out of his room in her sexy red underwear.

…

'Right guys, last day – where do we want to go?'

'Studios!' Maya shouted.

Everyone else laughed. 'Look, I just want to go on the Tower of Terror and the Rock n rollercoaster a couple more times – then we can go somewhere else!'

'Everyone happy with that?' everyone else nodded 'Studios it is then.' Remus smiled at his daughter – it was so nice to see her having so much fun.

Their last day was spent going on as many rides as possible. They joined the queues again and again and again. Andy and Narcissa normally didn't go on the rides, but they still had fun – mainly eating pancakes and ice cream. 'Can't believe I never had this stuff before.' Narcissa was saying when they came off the Tower of Terror for the 6th time.

'Ok, should we go to another park now?' Lupin asked, getting a bit queasy from the lift drop and the upside-down roller coaster his daughter kept taking him on.

'I had my choice this morning – I'm happy to go anywhere you guys want to now.' Maya said.

'Draco, anywhere you would like to go?' Remus asked him.

'What about animal kingdom?' he asked, hoping that was ok.

'Yas, can't wait for the water ride!' Maya cried.

'Jeez, has she been eating sugar all morning?' Tonks asked.

'No, she just loves this place.' Lupin answered, smiling at his daughter.

'How can you not love it?' Maya asked, practically jumping up and down with excitement 'It's so magical! OH MY GOD! There's Eeyore! Pleaseeee can I go and get a picture before we go?' she asked.

Everyone laughed as she didn't event wait for an answer – instead choosing to run over to the grey donkey, almost knocking him over when she hugged him.

Draco ran after her to take the photo and then they got a passer-by to take another photo with the two of them in it.

'Look at them.' Narcissa said to her family. 'Look how lovely they are together.' She said, lovingly.

Remus nodded; he could see how much they loved each other. He had loved her mother that way and now he loved Tonks what way too. Years ago, he never would have accepted a Malfoy as a future son-in-law but now he knew there wasn't anyone better for his daughter.

…

'Draco, I'm so sad to be going home.' She pouted that night while she lay in his bed. She was curled up next to him, running her hand over his chest. He was playing with her hair and every so often he leaned down and kissed her.

'I know love, but we've had an amazing two weeks! Memories have been made – memories we will never forget. We can do this again as well you know?'

Maya nodded, but was still sad. Tomorrow they had to go back to reality – back to where it was all kicking off. 'Draco Malfoy are you trying to make me sleepy?' she asked, cuddling into him.

'No, of course not.' He answered, sarcastically. 'Sleep love, you need it.'

Maya woke up with a start a few hours later.

'Maya, you ok?' Draco asked, sleepily.

Maya groped around until she found his hand. She was shaking.

'Love, what's wrong?' he asked, worried about her now.

'Bad dream' she started, 'I saw you, when you were in the hospital wing after he had hurt you. It was just a bad dream. It hasn't happened again.' She was saying to herself, like a mantra.

Draco turned on the lamp beside his bed and rubbed Maya's back. 'Are you ok?' he asked when she had eventually settled down.

Maya nodded 'I think I'm just worried about going back to it all. What if all this starts happening again?' she asked, fearfully.

'Maya, no one is going to hurt you or me or any of our families ok? I won't let them.'

She nodded and lay back down, curling up at his side.

'I love you Draco.'

'I love you too beautiful girl.' He said, turning off the lamp and cuddling up to her.

Little did they know, that Remus was standing outside the door listening to their conversation. He knew he should be angry that they were sharing a bed at their age, but he was glad someone was there for her. He hated the thought of her waking up from a bad dream alone with no one to comfort her.


	36. Expelled

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **36\. Expelled**

Maya and Draco had only been back from their holiday two weeks when they were given the news that Harry had been expelled from school.

'WHAT?!' Maya burst out, spitting out her cereal.

'He's been expelled.' Sirius said quietly. 'He performed under-age magic in front of a muggle. Don't worry, we're appealing it. Also, a group are on their way to pick up Harry tonight and bring him here.'

'Did he blow up his aunt again? Because that would be frickin' hilarious.' She said chuckling.

'It's more serious this time Maya.' Her Dad said, 'The ministry does not believe what happened at the end of the summer – they think Harry is lying, so they now also think he's lying about having to use magic to help save him and his cousin from dementors. Harry will have to go to a trial to appeal his expulsion.'

'Dementors?' Draco said, 'In Little Whinging?'

'Yeah, Harry is adamant they were there. No one knows why and the Ministry are denying that any ever left their posts at Azkaban.'

'But why don't they believe Harry? As if he would lie.'

'We don't know, but they are trying to put out that Dumbledore is an old crackpot that is losing his mind and that Harry is just an attention seeker.'

'The ministry are such tools.' Maya huffed 'Harry will be fine.'

Sirius and Remus gave each other a wary look; missed by Maya but Draco noticed it. They weren't so sure.

…

'He got off, he got off!' three of the Weasleys were dancing around the Burrow kitchen, singing and dancing.

'ENOUGH!' Molly shouted. 'I know we're all excited, but you three need to calm down!'

'Harry, I'm so glad you got off. Do you feel better now?' Maya asked, remembering their conversations from a couple of days ago when Harry admitted he was scared of being expelled for good.

'Yes, much better. Thanks Maya.'

…

The rest of Summer passed quickly now – Draco and Maya had Harry to keep them company and made frequent visits to the Burrow where Maya hung out with Hermione and Ginny, while the boys played Quidditch. Ginny occasionally joined Quidditch too.

Now, it was September 1st and they were all at Kings Cross, starting to Board the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Hermione had been made prefects, so they immediately left and went to the Prefects compartment to find out their duties. Harry, Ginny, Draco and Maya tried to find an empty compartment. Everyone kept staring at them as they passed; well staring at Harry, but it was still annoying.

'Do you have a problem?' she asked a 4th year who was staring at them all as they walked past.

'No.'

'Why are you staring then?' The boy blushed and looked away.

'Let's go in here' Ginny said, stopping at a compartment 'Everywhere else is full and only Luna is in here.'

'Hi Luna!' she said, as she entered the compartment.

Luna, a blonde girl with a 'far-away' look on her face, looked up at Ginny and smiled, before moving her eyes towards Maya.

'You're Maya Lupin!' she said to her 'Your dad is Remus Lupin. I liked him as a teacher.'

'O..K.' Maya said, giving Draco a confused look.

'Oh, and you're Draco Malfoy! The one that moved from Slytherin to Gryffindor. Everyone thought you were crazy you know?' Before Draco could answer, she had pulled her newspaper up in front of her face and continued reading it.

Draco sat down in the farthest corner from her – he wasn't sure about her.

…

'EURGH classes have only been on for two weeks and I already feel like crying.' Maya moaned to Draco one night.

Draco kissed her. 'Just calm down ok? We'll be fine!'

'Exams Draco…I hate exams…I can't do them!'

'Maya, we've got ages yet.'

'Yes, but if I can't keep up with my homework how the hell am I going to pass exams?'

'Maya, you will be fine. You just need to work out a schedule for your homework. You might be busy most nights, but I'll help you. Promise.'

…

'I am so fucking glad it's Christmas break.' Maya said to Draco, as they sat in front of the fire in the common room. Classes had finished the night before and they were going home the next day for two weeks.

'You've been doing well though.' Draco responded, shifting and pulling her down so she was lying across him.

'I've been coping better, but it just feels like so much. I feel overwhelmed a lot.'

'You are going to be fine ok?' he said, kissing her head.

'Thank you for everything you do. I'm so glad I have you. Hermione doesn't exactly keep a cool head!' she laughed.

'Shall we go to bed?' he asked.

She nodded and sat up – he took her hand and they went up to his bed. Everyone else was already in bed so they were as quiet as possible. 'Night Draco.'

'Night beautiful.'

…

'It's your dad, Ron, your dad. You need to get help now – he's been bitten.'

'What? Harry, you were dreaming mate. Nothings happened.'

'No, it has. We need to get help.'

Maya was sat trying to comprehend what Harry was saying, but she was half-asleep and didn't understand. Suddenly, they heard a voice from the stairs. 'What is going on here.'

Maya's eyes widened and Draco quickly pushed her off the side of the bed and she quickly rolled underneath it.

'Professor McGonagall!' Harry was shouting, 'It's Mr Weasley, he's injured. You need to get him help!'

'What? Mr Potter, what are you talking about?'

'I saw it – he is injured.'

'Come with me Potter. You too Weasley. The rest of you go back to sleep. Ms Lupin, as it's Christmas I am going to pretend I didn't see you. I do not want you to be sleeping in here again.'

Maya gulped but didn't come out until she heard the dormitory door close over.

Draco was under the bed within seconds. 'I am so sorry I pushed you. Are you ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Can't believe she saw me though – seriously thought I had been like a fucking ninja there. Do you think Harry's ok?'

'I don't know honey, we'll find out tomorrow. Come on, let's try and get some more sleep.'

…

'So, what Harry saw was right?' Maya asked her Dad the next day when they were home and settled.

'Yes, Arthur was doing some…work…and was injured.' Remus held up a hand as he saw Maya about to ask another question 'I'm not telling you what he was doing, so don't bother.'

'Will he be ok?' Maya asked instead.

'Yes, we got an update today. He is going to be just fine. Look, it's getting late guys and it's Christmas tomorrow – I think it's time for bed.'

Maya nodded and stood up to kiss them all on the cheek. Narcissa, Granny Andy and Grandad Ted were all staying the night. Draco and Maya both made their way up the stairs, followed by Remus. Draco kissed Maya at her door.

'See you in the morning.' He said, winking at her so Remus couldn't see.

'Night, both of you.'

…

'So, Arthur is doing a bit better – he's still in St Mungos, which is where Tonks has gone just now, but they have said he will be fine.' Sirius told them the next afternoon. 'Harry's gone too – Molly insisted.'

'That's good news.' Narcissa said. 'Shall we eat or wait for Tonks?' she asked Remus.

'Do you mind if we wait? She should be back soon.' Remus said.

'Of course,' Narcissa nodded.

'Remus, do you want a game of wizards chess?' Draco asked him.

'Sure' he said. Anything to take his mind off his wife not being there.

Maya curled up next to Draco, reading her book while they played. Tonks and Harry came back about 45 minutes later, confirming that Arthur was ok, and they sat down to eat. It was a nice Christmas day, even with everything going on.

…

'Back to school already.' Maya sighed to her Dad. 'I don't think I can cope.'

'What? What do you mean?' he asked.

'Well I was struggling a bit to keep up with my homework before the holidays – I think it will be worse now and, in the run, up to my exams. Plus, we are learning nothing in DADA; Umbitch makes sure of that. Thank god for Harry – he's a great teacher.'

'I'll pretend I don't know what you're speaking about.' He chuckled, before adding; 'Listen, you'll be fine. You just need to get into a flow regarding work ok?'

Maya nodded and kissed him on the cheek. 'See you in the Summer. I'll write ok?'

'Make sure you do – I miss you when you're not here.'

'I miss you too!' she smiled at him – she then joined Draco on the train.

'Let's go back and do this then.' Maya sighed, leaning into him.

…

Maya was down at breakfast early one Saturday morning; she couldn't sleep and not wanting to wake Draco who enjoyed his long lies, she got dressed and went to the Great Hall instead. She was pouring herself some pumpkin juice when her Daily prophet was delivered; she was just taking a sip of her juice when she unrolled it and looked at the headline. In shock, she spat out her juice.

'MALFOY AND LESTRANGES' ESCAPE AZKABAN'

Underneath was a picture of them all; Bellatrix and her husband looked insane but the paper had used a picture of Lucius from his "good" days. A quote from Fudge was saying that they thought they had escaped with help from Sirius Black.

 _Stupid Fudge._ Maya rushed back to the common room and up to the boys dormitory.

'Draco! Draco!' she said, shaking him awake.

'Maya? Are you ok?' he asked, sitting up, sleepily.

'I am. I had to bring you this though.' She said, handing him the paper. If possible, she noticed him pale even more. 'Shit!' he whispered.


	37. Missing

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **37\. Missing**

It had been two weeks since the news of the Azkaban breakout had been in the news and Draco had barely spoken about it. Maya didn't push him, but she made sure he knew she was there for him if he wanted to talk about it.

Maya was sat in the common room one Friday night after everyone else had gone to bed, trying to get on top of her homework. She felt like crying. There was so much to do and not enough time to do it all in. She could feel it getting worse every day.

Draco found her sitting there, just staring at the work she had to do.

'You ok?' he asked, sitting down next to her.

'No. I have too much to do and not enough time to do it in. I'm going to fail this year, I know it.' She cried.

'Maya, I've never seen you like this before; why are you so anxious about this?' he asked her gently.

'I just hate exams. I can't do them. We had to do them in 1st and 2nd year at Ilvermorny and I swear my head just went blank when it came to them.'

'But you passed them all, right?'

She nodded. 'So, you can do them then. You just need to have confidence in yourself. Maya, you know all this stuff, you know the work, you get great marks on your homework, you're going to do great in your exams; but you don't have to worry about that for a while yet. Do you want me to help you with a homework schedule this weekend?' he asked.

'Would you? You're the best!' she said, leaning in to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

'No problem. I don't want you getting stressed out ok?' she nodded and kissed him.

'How are you?' she asked, expecting him to say fine like he did every day.

'Scared.' He admitted, trying not to look at her.

'What?' she whispered, 'What are you scared of?' she asked.

'Him.' He said, quietly. 'What if he manages to find us? Sirius got in to the school when he was on the run.' He said, his voice shaking slightly.

Maya was about to answer when the common room door opened, and Professor McGonagall stepped through the door.

'Oh, Mr Malfoy. I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you.' She said.

'Ok, what's wrong Professor?'

'Are you happy for me to talk to you while Ms Jones is here?' she asked.

Draco nodded, and gripped Maya's hand.

'Draco, you know your father has escaped Azkaban.' Draco nodded again. 'Well, your mother was getting ready to move in to the house Ms Jones shares with her father, however when the Order members went to escort her, they found your house had been trashed and your mother was missing.'

Maya clapped a hand over her mouth. 'What?' Draco moaned 'My mother?'

McGonagall nodded 'I'm sorry.' She said. 'I promise you that the whole Order are looking for her, but I had to let you know.' She said.

'I understand.' Draco said, his voice shaking.

'Is there anything you want to ask?' McGonagall asked him, but Draco shook his head and the Professor left.

Maya and Draco sat there in silence for a while, until Draco asked her to come up to bed with him, something they hadn't done since they were caught before Christmas.

'of course,' she said, 'let me get my pyjamas.' She was back in a flash and Draco hadn't moved.

'Ready?' she asked, holding a hand out to him. He took it without saying anything.

That night, she slept with her arms around him, cuddling and holding him instead of the other way around. She felt him shaking and knew he was crying, but he was doing it silently which meant he didn't want anyone to know.

Maya felt like crying too. That monster had Narcissa and god knows what he was doing to her. Her sister too – Maya didn't know her, but she had heard she was insane. 'Please find her.' Maya whispered out loud.

…

Narcissa had now been missing for 3 months. The Order assured Draco that they were constantly on the look out for her, but they were no closer to finding her.

It was getting closer to their exams and Maya was getting increasingly worried about Draco. He was barely sleeping, and his focus was, understandably, not on his classes or his work. The teachers had given him a pass, but Maya was worried he wouldn't do well in the exams.

The day before their first exam, the 5th years were in the Gryffindor Common room studying, when Professor McGonagall came in. She found Maya and Draco sat in a corner, revising (or at least trying to) and asked them to come with her. She led them to Dumbledore's office and sent them in ahead of her.

'Mum!' Draco shouted, running in the room and knocking the wind out of the very skinny Narcissa standing in front of them.

'Oh Draco!' she said, sobbing. 'I'm so glad you're ok.' She whispered, stroking his hair.

'Me!' he cried 'I've been safe here, it's you that was in danger. What did he do to you? I'll kill him!'

'No, you won't!' Narcissa said, sitting him down in a chair, while she hugged Maya. 'You two have exams starting tomorrow. I know you've been worried about me and that's why I asked to come here when they found me. I didn't want you to keep worrying and mess them up.'

'I want to come home with you.' Draco said, 'I need to keep you safe.'

'Most definitely not!' she responded 'I am going to a safe house tonight. I can't say where, but you will join me there in the Summer, ok?' she said, kissing him. 'Now, go. Get ready for your exams. You are both going to do great.'

The students were then ushered out of the headmaster's office, to allow them to discuss the safe house. Maya was happy she was back, but Draco was still worried.

'Did you see how skinny she was?' he asked, seething. 'I hate to think what he did to her.'

'I know Draco, but she is right. We need to concentrate for the next few weeks and once exams are done, maybe Dumbledore will let you go early?'

Draco nodded; he knew she was right. He was definitely happy his mum was back, but it was still quite hard to concentrate.

They were back in the common room now. 'Time for sleep' Maya yawned 'Goodnight Draco – sleep well. We have a busy two weeks ahead of us.'

Draco nodded 'Goodnight beautiful' he said, kissing her.

That was the first night Draco slept properly in 3 months.


	38. Hometime

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **38\. Hometime**

Maya had been right; Dumbledore had allowed Draco to leave as soon as exams were over, meaning she had to endure the last few weeks of school without him.

'I'll miss you.' She said to him, before he flooed out. 'I'll see you soon ok?' she said. 'Love you.'

'Love you too' he whispered, kissing her. The kiss lingered – Draco was mixed, he wanted to go and make sure his mum was ok, but he seriously hated being away from Maya. 'Be safe!' he added 'Now McGonagall and Dumbledore are both gone, just play it safe with Umbridge ok?'

'Go, please. Make sure she's ok and give her a big hug from me. I'll see you soon.' Draco nodded and stepped into the fire, calling out the address Flitwick had given him.

Maya made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, where she headed straight up to bed. She wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone. She changed into her pyjamas and pulled on one of Draco's hoodies; it still smelled of him and she breathed it in.

…

What Maya didn't know was that while she had been saying bye to Draco and then sleeping, her friends had been at the Ministry, fighting for their lives. She only found out about it the next day when it was all over the papers. She raced to the hospital wing.

'Oh thank god, you're all ok!' she shouted, running and hugging each of her friends.

'What the hell happened?'

Harry explained all about the premonition he had about Sirius; about how he went to the ministry to find Sirius and ultimately found out it wasn't true.

'Maya, Sirius nearly died because of me.' He choked.

'What?!'

'The Order was alerted to what was happening and came to help. Bellatrix, she tried to stupefy Sirius; luckily your dad pulled him down before it hit him, and it hit someone behind him. I don't know who, but they went through this archway – they never came back. If that spell had hit Sirius, it would have been him that was gone.'

Maya hugged Harry. 'But he's ok Harry, he's ok!' she said.

Harry nodded but Maya knew it would take him a while to forgive himself.

'A bit of good news did come out of it, remember Harry.'

'It did?'

'Yes, the Ministry managed to capture a deatheater and used veritaserum on him. One of the questions they asked was about Sirius and they finally discovered the truth about what happened to him. His conviction has finally been overturned.'

'That's brilliant!' Maya said, 'Were the Order ok?' she asked, worrying about her father and Tonks.

'Yes, they were all fine.' Harry responded.

Maya breathed a sigh of relief.

…

 _Time to go home again_ Maya thought as she boarded the train. _Hopefully Draco is at the station to meet me!_

Maya got her wish; Draco was the first person she saw as she got off the train; probably because he was waiting at the bottom of the steps as she came down. She threw her arms around him.

'I missed you.' She moaned. 'You're _soo_ not allowed to leave me alone that long again.'

He laughed and kissed her. 'I missed you too.' He said when they parted for air. She pulled him back down again.

'Right you two, break it up!' came a voice behind them.

'Sirius! The free man – out in plain sight. Bet you feel great!' Maya said, excited for her uncle.

'I sure am honey! Glad you're safe' he whispered, as he hugged her.

'Maya, I'm glad you're home!' her Dad said, hugging her. She kissed him on the cheek.

'Good to see you too Dad.' I'm glad you're all ok after everything that happened at the Ministry.'

Maya noticed Sirius walking off and pulling Harry to one side. Whatever he said made Harry extremely happy and he was hugging Sirius.

'What's going on there?' she asked her Dad.

'Oh, Dumbledore's finally agreed that Harry can live with Sirius. I think he was fed up of Sirius' daily owls.'

'That's fantastic!' Maya yelled, running over to hug Harry. She was so glad he was getting away from his evil relatives.

…

'I have to leave again tonight.' Draco said, staring at Maya as she lay in his bed. He was just out of the shower and she was looking at him thinking how hot he looked. She quickly bit her lip to try and stop the moan that was about to escape her lips. She wasn't quite quick enough though.

Draco chuckled. 'Nice to see you're still your usual self.' He said, climbing into the bed next to her. He was hard and she reached down to stroke him as he slipped two fingers inside her. 'Shit Maya, do you really need me?' he asked; she was already pretty wet.

'Aah you were having fun while I was in the shower.' He smirked, kissing her.

Maya was breathless as she started to come. 'Mmm, Draco!' she moaned, arching her back as pleasure seeped through her. She had stopped rubbing him – she would finish him off shortly though.

…

'How long are you going home for?' she asked as she lay in his arms afterwards; both of them fully satisfied.

'Probably just a couple of nights. Is that ok?' he asked.

'Of course it is; I understand why. I just miss you when you're not here.' She sighed.

'I miss you too.' He said, kissing her. 'I _really_ missed you the last few weeks.' He told her, winking at her when she looked up at him.

'Aww, did you have to sort yourself out?' she asked, teasing him.

'At least three times a day.' He said calmly, knowing that was teasing her more than him. 'Only when I thought of you of course.' He smirked.

…

'I'll see you in a few days.' He said, kissing her.

'See you soon. I love you.'

'Love you too.' He smiled, stepping in to the fire.

…

Maya, bored, made her way downstairs to see if there was anything to do. She heard crying and a commotion coming from the kitchen. When she stepped in, everyone turned to stare at her.

'Hey guys' she said, smiling. Her smile dropped when she saw their faces.

'What's going on?' she asked.

No one answered.

'Dad, seriously, what's going on?'

'Maya. We've just been told that Narcissa and Draco have been kidnapped.'

'What? How? By who?'

Before anyone had the chance to answer her, she collapsed.


	39. The Secret Code

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **39\. The secret code**

Maya woke up later that evening in her bed; she hoped that what she had been told earlier wasn't real. Unfortunately, she realised it was when she rolled over and saw her dad lying in the chair next to her bed.

Maya started to sob. He was really gone; her Draco was really gone.

Remus woke up with a start when he heard someone crying. 'Maya' he whispered. 'Are you ok?'

She didn't answer him. 'Maya, I'm sorry this is happening.' He said, gently. He took her hand and soothed her until she fell back to sleep, exhausted from crying.

Remus sighed and went through to his own room. Tonks was still awake. 'Is she ok?' she asked. She had been crying too; Narcissa and Draco were her family after all.

'No. She's sleeping again though.' He said, climbing in to the bed and pulling her close to him.

'I don't even want to think what they are doing to them.' Tonks said, bitterly. She was thinking of her aunt Bella, he knew it. The woman was insane.

'Let's try to get some sleep.' He said, yawning. 'We'll be doing a lot of work over the next few days – we need it.'

Tonks nodded and slid down the bed – pulling his arms around her.

They had only been sleeping for 2 hours when they were woken up by someone screaming.

'Maya!' Remus shouted, jumping out of bed and running to his daughter's room.

She was still asleep but she was thrashing around in her sleep.

'No! Draco! Come back!' she screamed.

'Stop! Please stop hurting him!' she begged someone.

'Shhh, shhhh' Remus said, as he held her. 'Maya, you're ok. You're ok.'

'Draco!' she choked out, before she fell silent again.

…

Remus POV

'Any news?' Maya asked, as she came downstairs. It was the only words she had spoken to anyone every day for the last two weeks.

Remus shook his head and watched sadly as she went back up to her room, defeated.

He walked into the kitchen, where a meeting was ongoing. They were obviously still looking for Narcissa and Draco every day, but they had found nothing so far.

'Remus, I have some news. I have been advised that Narcissa and Draco chose to go back to the deatheaters themselves; they were not kidnapped.' Dumbledore said gravely.

'No!' Remus said, 'There is no way Draco would have gone back there; you don't know him the way we do!'

'Remus, please. I am just relaying the information I have been passed. We can keep looking, but if they did go back off their own back there is nothing we can do.'

Telling Maya that piece of information was the hardest thing he had to do.

'No!' she shouted 'Draco wouldn't do that! HE WOULDN'T!'

'I know baby, I know.' He said, holding her as she wept on his shoulder.

'He wouldn't Dad, I know he wouldn't. He loves me – he wouldn't want to hurt me.'

'Sweetheart, I don't know what else to say – the Order has agreed to keep looking for him, but if it does turn out to be true, which I don't believe it is, there is nothing we can do.'

'It's not true.' She said, stubbornly. She refused to believe it.

Remus left her alone after that; she needed to cool down.

…

It had been a week since Dumbledore came with that news and still nothing more had been found.

Maya was sitting up in her room, where she always was now, at her desk. She was writing a letter to Hermione, when she heard a tapping sound. She looked around at her window and saw an owl there. One she didn't recognise. She went over to the window and took the letter – the owl stayed put.

Maya unrolled the letter and gasped. It was their code, the code he had made up. Maya searched her desk for the code breaker and ran downstairs.

'Dad!' she shouted 'Dad! I've just received this!'

'What? What is it?' he asked, rushing into the hallway.

'It's a letter. It's from Draco!'

'Maya, how do you know it's from Draco?' he asked, thinking this could be a trap.

'It's written in the code he made up for us to use when we first got together.' She said, handing him the letter.

'Maya, this looks like gobbledegook.' He said, trying to read the letter. She handed him the code.

'Oh. This makes sense.'

They sat down at the kitchen table and deciphered the letter.

 _Maya, need help. Don't know where I am but this owl can find me. They're torturing us. Please send help._

Maya began to cry; they were torturing him! 'Dad, we have to do something!' she cried.

'Maya, write back. Just say this:

 _Can you get to knockturn alley?_

Maya was annoyed that she couldn't write any more than that, but she understood why. She sent the letter back and waited for hours before a response came through.

 _Yes. Only with a guard though._

Maya showed the letter to her Dad, who dictated once more.

 _Draco, we will be in Diagon Alley tomorrow at 1pm. Find enclosed an invisibility cloak. Cause some kind of distraction; put this on and get away from your guard as fast as you can. We will meet you in Diagon Alley – inside the Leaky Cauldron right at the back by the furthest away fireplace. When you see me or Kingsley, place your hand on the fireplace so only we can see it. I will then ask you a question; do not take your cloak off until you have heard it._

Maya sent the letter back; she was so excited she was going to see him again.

…

The next day seemed to drag; Maya sat in front of the fire waiting for hours. Still nobody came.

'What's happened Tonks? Where's my dad?'

'I don't know sweetheart, we just have to wait.'

Maya eventually wondered up to his bedroom where she fell asleep on his bed.

…

'Maya, Maya.' A voice said, shaking her awake.

'Draco.' Maya smiled.

Draco was confused, he thought she would have been a bit more excited to see him. 'Can I get in?' he asked.

She nodded sleepily; he got in and wrapped his arm around her.

'Are you ok?'

'Yes.' she said, still smiling.

'You seem calm.' He said. 'I thought you would have been more excited.'

'Draco, I dream about you every night and the first few times I woke my dad screaming with excitement. You weren't there. Now, when I dream about you, I just enjoy you holding me.' She responded.

'Maya, you're not dreaming.'

'What? OW!' she squealed 'That hurt!' Maya sat up with a gasp.

'You're here! It's really you!'

Draco laughed, 'That's the response I was looking for!'

Maya started to cry. 'Are you ok?' she asked, sobbing on his chest. 'Please tell me you're ok.'

He stroked her hair. 'I'm ok.' He said.

'You're sure? What did they do to you?' Maya gasped again when she saw his arm.

'They branded you?' She asked, outraged.

Draco nodded sadly. 'Not the worst thing they did, but at least I can hide the other injuries.'

Maya pulled him close. 'You don't need to hide anything Draco Malfoy.'

'I'm so ashamed of it.' He whispered.

'Don't you dare. This is not your fault!' She whispered, kissing his arm up and down. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He said, sleepily.

'Sleep handsome man, I'll speak to you in the morning.'

Draco slid down the bed and pulled her close to him; she was lying across his chest and she noticed some new scars all over his body. Maya cried silently still wondering what those evil people had done to him.


	40. I don't love you

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **40\. I don't love you**

Maya woke that night struggling to breathe. At first, she didn't know what was happening, but then she realised someone had their hands around her throat. Maya thrashed around, trying to get them to let go of her but it wasn't working. She looked up to see who was doing this to her and her eyes met a pair of cold, grey ones.

 _Draco_ Maya thought, almost ready to pass out.

Suddenly, the bedroom door smashed open and Maya felt Draco being pulled off of her and thrown to the floor. Maya gasped as she struggled to pull in breath.

Draco was on the floor, looking confused. He didn't know what he had done. He wasn't aware of anything. Maya was suddenly aware of everyone in the room.

'REMUS! STOP!' Sirius was shouting. Remus was staring at Draco, his wand raised. Draco looked terrified.

'No! Dad, no! He didn't know what he was doing. DAD! LISTEN TO ME!' Maya was screaming, pulling Remus. 'He didn't know. He doesn't know what he did.' She cried.

'DAD, PLEASE! Please leave him alone. He didn't mean it.'

Remus hesitated and Sirius took the chance to tackle his friend and take his wand.

Draco ran over to his mother, who hugged him. Maya took a step towards them but was stopped by Remus; 'Out Maya. You shouldn't even be in here.' Remus said.

'What? I always sleep in here!' she shouted at him.

'I SAID OUT!'

Maya tried to speak to Draco but Remus pushed her out the door.

'You didn't need to do that.' She said, sobbing. 'He didn't know what he was doing.'

'He could have killed you. Stay away from him.'

'NO!' Maya shouted. 'I won't stay away from him. Don't you realise he needs me? Did you hear what he was saying dad? _Stop torturing me. Please stop. It hurts. STOP._ Over and over again – he was dreaming, having nightmares about what happened to him.'

'Well until his nightmares are under control you are forbidden to sleep in his room!' Remus responded, as he went to his own room.

Maya went in to her room, but an hour later she tried to go back to Draco. His door was locked.

…

Maya stood outside his bedroom, knocking for Draco to open the door.

'Draco, I just wanted to talk to you.' She shouted.

The door suddenly opened, and she jumped when she saw the look on his face.

'What Maya?' he spat.

'I wanted to make sure you were ok.' She said quietly.

'I'm fine. Leave me alone.'

'Leave you alone?' she asked, confused. Draco shut the door in her face by way of reply.

…

'DRACO MALFOY TALK TO ME!' she shouted down the hall.

'Talk about what? Just leave me alone Maya. We are better off away from each other.'

'How can you say that?' she asked, her eyes filling with tears. 'I love you.'

'Well I don't love you.' He responded, coldly, and he thought he could actually see her heart break.

She turned away from him and went back to her room, where she lay on her bed and cried until she fell asleep.

Draco POV

Draco went to his room and slammed his door. That was the hardest thing he had ever done but he had to do it; he had to do it to keep her safe. He was dangerous. He cried as he thought about how he could have killed her, and he didn't even know he was doing it.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered over and over again. 'Please forgive me.' He begged, hoping she would understand one day.

…

Remus POV

'Maya?' Remus whispered in the dark room.

'Get out.' Came a voice from the corner. Remus turned on the light to see where she was.

The scene in front of him shocked him; her room was a mess. Her stuff knocked over and thrown everywhere and she sat in the corner sobbing her heart out.

'Maya, what happened?' he asked.

'It's your fault.' She spat.

'What's my fault?' he asked, confused.

'Draco doesn't love me and it's your fault – he knows you hate him now.'

'I don't hate Draco.'

'Could have fooled me.' She spat.

'Maya, if we hadn't heard him thrashing about, you would be dead right now. Maybe if you think about that you will understand exactly where I'm coming from.' Remus left her room then and bumped into Sirius.

'Drink?' Sirius asked, holding a bottle of firewhisky in his hand.

'Definitely' he answered, following his friend to the study.

…

Maya thought about what her dad said; he was right of course. Draco could have killed her, but it wasn't him. He didn't even realise what had happened at first. He was having a nightmare and it had taken over him. Maybe it was Maya's fault; maybe she had moved at the wrong time or touched him and set him off.

Whatever happened she knew he never meant it.

…

'Maya?'

'Hermione?' Maya asked, confused, running to open her bedroom door. 'Hermione!' she cried, stepping in to her friends open arms and breaking down, crying on her shoulder.

'Maya, what's going on?' her friend asked, confused. 'Your dad came to my parents house and begged me to come here to see you.'

Maya calmed herself down and told her friend the whole story.

'He hates me 'Mione.' She finished, starting to cry again. 'I love him so much, my whole-body aches for him and he hates me.'

'Maya, Draco could never hate you.' She responded, handing her friend a tissue.

'He does. He said _"Well I don't love you."_ to me.'

'And you believed him Maya?' Hermione asked.

'You didn't see his face or hear how he said it.' Maya said, her voice shaking.

'I still don't believe it Maya, I don't think he could hate you.'

Maya looked at her friend, she hoped it was true.

…

'Maya, we are going to the Weasleys for tea. Please come with us?' her dad asked.

'No thank you.' She responded.

'Maya, you can't hide out here forever.' He said.

Maya sighed 'Yeah, the love of my life told me 6 days ago he doesn't love me, but sure it's "forever" she snapped, and rolled over on her bed, so she was facing away from him.

'Well we're leaving in ten minutes and would really like if you could come.' He said, before leaving her room.

Maya waited 20 minutes, until she was sure they were all gone, before she made her way downstairs and to her fathers' study. There she found his firewhisky and poured herself a large glass.

'What are you doing?' a voice came from the doorway, making Maya jump.

'What's it to you? She asked, turning round to see grey eyes staring at her. Beautiful grey eyes.

'I'm just asking.'

'Well it's nothing to do with you.' She snapped and downed the drink in one, still staring at him. He raised an eyebrow as she poured another drink.

'Maya you-'

'What?' she snapped at him. 'What do you want?'

'I just think you need to take it easy.'

'Whatever.' She muttered, rolling her eyes.

He left her then and she found herself throwing the glass at the wall next to the door. Draco didn't come back, and she collapsed on the floor sobbing.

 _This seems to be all you do now Maya. Get used to it._

Maya soon got her senses together and started to pick up the broken glass; she was drunk and careless though and had soon cut her arm.

Maya dropped the glass in the bin and made her way up the stairs to the bathroom to look for a bandage; she passed Draco's room on her way and his door was open.

'Maya? What have you done? You've hurt yourself!'

'Looks like it doesn't it. Watch yourself Draco; someone might think you care.'

Maya carried on to the bathroom where she struggled to wrap a bandage around her arm.

'Can I help you? Please?' he asked.

Maya stared at him and nodded. 'You have to clean it first.' He said, taking a cotton bud and dipping it in some weird liquid.

'Aah, shit that hurts.' She said, whipping her arm away from him.

'Well if you hadn't got drunk and tried to throw a glass at me, this wouldn't have happened.'

'Ha, as if. I threw a glass at the wall, not you.'

'Give me your arm back please.'

Maya held her arm out to him again and he started to wrap a bandage around it.

'All done.' He said, staring at her.

'Thank you.' She said, a little bluntly. She got up to walk out.

'I'm sorry.' He said, behind her.

Maya felt the sob she had been trying to hold back escape her throat and he jumped up to turn her around.

'I'm sorry I tried to kill you.' He said, seriously.

'Are you kidding me?' she snapped. 'I don't even care about that! You are a bastard Draco Malfoy. You broke my heart.' She cried, shrugging him off and hurrying to her room.

'Maya, please listen to me.' He begged from the doorway. She felt her mattress sink down as he sat on the edge of her bed.

'I lied. Of course I love you. But, I'm dangerous. Too dangerous for you to be around.'

'You don't get to decide that for me Draco.' She said, staring at him.

'I do though. Because it's me that's dangerous. I need to keep you safe.'

'Did you have to break my heart?'

'It was the only way to keep you away from me.'

'I thought you hated me.' She whispered.

'I could never hate you. You have no idea how hard it's been to not even speak to you when you were just down the hall.'

'That was your choice though!' she shouted, sitting up. 'You chose to tell me you didn't love me! You could have told me the truth and ASKED me to stay away for a while. Fuck you Draco.'

Draco didn't say anything, but instead left her room. She heard his door shutting and immediately felt bad. He was trying to apologise, and he was telling her that he did love her. _Maya, go to him you idiot!_

'Draco? Draco, I'm sorry!' she said, bursting in to his room. Draco was standing there, butt naked, getting ready for bed. 'I'm sorry' she whispered, looking him up and down; his body was muscly and his cock was huge.

The next minute, she was in his arms and they were kissing with a new-found intensity. Maya felt him stiffen against her thigh and she started to take off her top. She wanted him.

'Wait, wait. We can't do this. You're drunk.' He said, trying to come to his senses.

'I sobered up as soon as I cut myself' she said, breathlessly. She was standing in her bra, her jeans halfway down her legs. Her breasts were heaving. 'I love you Draco. I want this.'

He closed the space between them again and soon, he was leading her to his bed. Her clothes lay on his floor, apart from her pants and bra which she had kept on so far.

'Are you sure?' he whispered.

She nodded and he pulled her pants off her, slipping a couple of his fingers inside her. He soon had her moaning his name over and over again. When he was sure she was ready, he slipped his cock inside her; Maya gasped in pain.

'I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?'

She gripped his arse and pulled him closer to her. _That would be a no then._

'Draco Malfoy, I love you' she whispered, breathless. He loved hearing her say that. He pushed himself deeper inside her and she moaned even louder. _Thank god no one is here_ ; _her dad would kill me._

'Draco, aaah, Draco. Yes, yes, oh god, oh god. Draco, I'm coming.'

She came three times before he came too. Thank god he had remembered about the protection spell before he slipped inside her.

'That was amazing.' He said, lying down next to her.

'Thank you.' She whispered.

'What for?' he asked, looking at her. She was so beautiful.

'For loving me. For being my first. For trying to keep me safe.' She said.

'I told you I would be your first; nothing could change that. I will always love you and keep you safe.' He responded.

Maya ran her hands down across his stomach and felt his cock stiffen again. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and quick as a flash she was under the covers giving him a blow job, while he watched her. Every so often she would lock eyes with him as she flicked her tongue up and down his cock; he watched as she wrapped her lips around the tip of him and proceeded to move her mouth up and down. Draco could feel himself getting ready to come and he put his hands on her head, trying to keep all of his cock down her throat.

Maya started to choke a bit; he was so big! Draco let go of her head and she came up for air. Again, she locked eyes with him as she started to suck him again. Soon, he came in her mouth and she swallowed it without question.

'Ok, I really don't want to know how the hell you knew how to do that!' he chuckled; he was teasing her, he knew that was her first time.

They had sex two more times before they heard their families coming home and Maya quickly slipped back to her own room, sore but happy.


	41. It won't be the same without you

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **AN: Smut ahead.**

 **41\. It won't be the same without you**

Remus made his way downstairs for breakfast, wondering what he was going to do about his daughter. Her bedroom door was still shut; he had hoped having Hermione there would help her, but it seemed she just got worse every day.

'Morning Maya.' He said, absentmindedly as he passed the dining room. Maya was sitting there having some toast.

Remus stopped and stepped back to the dining room door. 'Maya?' he asked.

'Morning dad.' She smiled, nervously.

'So you're up?'

'Yes. I'm up. I need to talk to you.' She said, getting up from her chair. She dropped a kiss on someone's head as she passed and when Remus pushed the door open a bit further, he saw Draco sat there. Draco avoided his gaze as much as he could.

Remus followed Maya down to his study. 'So you and Draco are…?'

'Back together? Yes, dad, we are.'

'I have no problem with that Maya, but I mean it – you keep out of his bed at night.'

'So during the day is ok?' she asked, smirking at her dad.

'Have you been taking sarcasm lessons from Sirius? You know what I mean!'

'Yes, yes, I know what you mean. Can I ask you something though?'

Remus nodded.

'Do you only not want me in there because of what happened? If Draco was ok, would you still have an issue with me sleeping in there?'

'Well, I'm not very happy about it but I understand you two are a comfort to each other. Why? What are you thinking?' he asked, confused.

'When Draco and I were not long going out I gave him a pensieve as a gift. It was to help him get rid of certain nightmares; I know that he had the pensieve at Narcissa's home, so now he doesn't have it. But it would help him, don't you think?' she asked, hoping her father agreed.

'Maya Jones, you are a bright witch and so caring! I do think that would work. Let's go shopping, shall we?' he asked.

Maya nodded enthusiastically and bounded off to get ready to go.

'Draco, I need to go out with Dad. I won't be long.' She said happily, smiling at him.

Remus, who was already dressed, went in to the dining room for coffee and toast. Remus was a clever man; he noticed a difference in his daughter straightaway – it was nothing physical of course, just something different.

'Were you safe?' he asked Draco, after a few moments silence.

Draco stared at Remus, shocked at what he had just said. _How does he know?_

'I'm not stupid Draco. I can see what happened. My daughter practically skipping everywhere and you barely able to look anyone in the eye; apart from her – you stare at her with adoration. I just need to know that you were safe.'

Draco nodded.

'Good. If it happens again, which I know it will, please make sure you are safe every. Single. time. And don't break her heart again – I will kill you.' He said, staring the boy down.

Draco shuddered, but nodded once more. 'I won't hurt her again.' He promised.

'Good. Now, how are you? Are you sleeping any better?'

Draco was shocked by the sudden change in conversation. 'No, not really. Sir.' He added quickly at the end. He couldn't understand why Remus was so calm; but he forgot that Remus was once a teenager too – one that was madly in love with someone.

Remus could have got angry – but what good would that do? He could scream and shout and kick the boy out. Why though? It would only make his daughter angry with him and he didn't want or need that. The best thing he could do was make sure they were being safe.

Maya came downstairs after that, grinning at her dad and boyfriend. 'Draco, we will try to sort out your sleeping habits.' Remus was saying to the teenager.

'Ready Dad?' Maya asked, pulling on her coat.

Remus nodded and Maya kissed Draco. 'See you soon.' She smiled.

Draco kissed her back but didn't linger too much. He was very aware of her dad watching them. 'I'm gonna go and try and get some sleep.' He said. 'See you soon.'

Maya and Lupin used the floo to go to the Leaky Cauldron, where they then made their way to the Diagon Alley.

'I need to go to Gringotts.' Maya said to her Dad; he disappeared off to do some shopping of his own while she went to get her money. They met outside Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment.

'Morning.' Maya said to the shopkeeper as she entered. 'I am looking for a pensieve.'

The shopkeeper nodded and brought out a pensieve, sat on a black stand. A gold plaque sat on the front. The plaque said "It does not do well to dwell on the past" which Maya thought was quite a fitting quote for the purpose.

'You happy with that?' Remus asked, as they left.

'Yes dad. Thanks for coming with me.' She responded.

'No problem. Now, shall we go and get some lunch before we go back?'

…

'Maya, I have been asked to go and join the Order meeting tonight.' Draco told his girlfriend, confused.

'Oh? I wonder why?' she asked.

'No idea. They can't recruit me – they actually believe wizards should be of-age before they join wars.' He said bitterly, looking at his dark-mark.

'Draco, can I ask you something?' she asked, kissing the mark on his arm. She needed him to know she didn't care about it.

'Mmhmm.'

'Did it hurt?'

'To be honest, I didn't notice it. It was done while I was being tortured.'

Maya bit her lip. 'Sorry.'

'No, don't be sorry. Please. I'm ready to talk about it.'

'What did they do to you?' she asked, slipping her hand under his shirt as if trying to rub his new scars.

'She mainly used crucio on me, but the scars on my chest are from that damned knife she has.'

Maya buried her face in his chest. Bellatrix Lestrange; she tortured her own family.

'I could kill her.'

Draco smiled. 'Don't you dare go anywhere near her.' He told her, kissing the top of her head.

'I want to kill her though. She hurt you.'

'I don't mean this to sound horrible love, but she would probably hurt you too. Please, just forget any kind of revenge – she'll get her comeuppance.'

Maya stayed silent; every time she thought of that woman and what she did to Draco, she was filled with anger.

'Excuse me Miss Jones, where are your hands going?'

Maya froze; she hadn't even noticed her hands sliding down towards his crotch. 'Sorry.' She pouted.

'No need to be sorry. Maybe we should leave that though; since it's the middle of the day and your Dad is right downstairs.'

Maya giggled. 'I suppose so.' Draco kissed her head again.

'Ooh, I know what we can do!' Maya smiled, sitting up and straddling Draco.

'Umm, did we not just agree that this wasn't the best thing to be doing?'

'Oh, no. We're not doing anything. I have a present for you!' she exclaimed, climbing off of him. 'I hope this will help you.' She said, handing him a box.

Draco opened it and gasped 'Maya, you shouldn't have!' he said.

'I wanted to. I know it worked last time and that you didn't have that one anymore. I just want you to be able to sleep.' She said, smiling at him.

Draco sat the pensieve down on his bedside table. 'Come here.' He said, pulling her down on to the bed. 'I love you so much.' He whispered in her ear.

'I love you too.' She whispered back, kissing his lips. As she distracted him with the kiss, she moved her hands down his body again. Hard. _Ha! Knew it!_

'Draco. I want you.' She whispered, spreading her legs and pulling one of his hands down in between them.

'Maya we-'

'Pleasee Draco? Please?' she begged; she was so wet and goddam horny and he was so fuckin hot.

Draco sighed and gave in; he wanted her too – his hardness proved that. Maya, realising he was willing, started to unbutton his trousers as he slipped a hand up her skirt and inside her pants.

'Shit Maya, I don't think you need any help getting started.'

'What do you expect? I've been lying next to the most gorgeous main in the world for the last two hours and every time he touches me, I think I get a bit more wet.' She sighed, running her hands through his hair.

'Ohh, that's all I need to do!' he cried. 'Easy stuff then.' He smirked.

Maya grinned and sat up; she let Draco pull her top off, so her breasts were exposed. 'Umm, where is your bra?'

'On the floor, where it belongs. Uncomfy, annoying accessories.' She moaned, as he slipped a finger deep inside her. At the same time, he played with her nipples; sucking and nipping them.

'Draco, _pleaseee!'_ she moaned. 'I want you inside me.'

Draco grinned as he found her lips and started to kiss her again. 'You can't be as loud as you were last night.' he laughed.

'I'll be soo quiet' she said, 'just please, get inside me.'

Draco obliged and the two soon fell into a rhythmic movement, moaning and gasping for each other.

…

Draco came back from the Order meeting and couldn't quote meet Maya's eyes.

'Hey.' She said, happy he was back. She was curled up in his bed, watching the tv he had in there.

'Maya, I need to tell you something.'

'What? What's wrong?' she asked, worrying now. She sat up on his bed and he almost moaned out loud – she was wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts and it stopped half-way up her thighs.

'Draco?' she asked again.

'You're not going to like this.' He said, sitting down in front of her. 'Maya, it's been decided, for my own safety, that I cannot return to Hogwarts.' He spat.

'What?!' she cried 'No! Hogwarts is the safest place in the world – surely you're better off there?' she asked, tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry love, but no. They're going to put something in place for me here so I can still learn but I can't come back until this war is done.'

Maya started to cry, and Draco hugged her. 'I'm sorry' he soothed.

'You don't have to be sorry. It's just that Hogwarts won't be the same without you and I'll miss you. I can't bear to be away from you again.' She sniffed.

Draco pulled her on to his lap and buried his face in her hair. 'I don't want it to be this way, but I do understand. Look, we have two weeks before school starts – we just have to make the most of it, ok?' he said.

Maya gasped 'So lots of sex?' she asked, excitedly.

'Fuck me, you're a horny bugger.' Draco laughed.

'Draco Malfoy, did you just ask me to fuck you?' she chuckled. Before he could answer, she was undressing him and pulling her t-shirt up, so he had a good view. Draco was instantly hard.

'Fuck me.' He whispered in her ear. Maya obliged by sitting up, pulling his boxers down and sliding on to his cock. She gasped as she slid down him. 'Shit, you're so big!' she moaned in his ear as she rid him.

…

The last two weeks of summer went so quick; Draco and Maya went on walks every day, watched films, played games and had lots of sex. Sometimes, that happened while they were on their walk. One time, Draco had taken her for a picnic and before they could even look at the food, she had him on the ground and they were having wild sex, right there in a field.

Now, it was the night before September 1st and Maya was sat in her room, trying to pack. She was struggling though because she kept tearing up.

'Maya are you ok?' his soft voice asked, form her doorway.

'No.' she sniffed. 'I don't want to go back without you.' He was next to her in a heartbeat.

'I know my love, but it's the best way.'

'It's not just a case of you not being there though Draco; I also have to pretend that I hate you!'

'You have to do it, ok? It's the only way to keep you safe. Harry, Ron and Hermione have been prepped with the same story too.'

'But I don't hate you! I love you! I don't want to tell everyone that I hate you.' She cried, pouting.

'You're so goddam cute you know? Especially when you pout like that.' He said, kissing her. 'You have to do this ok? It's the best way to keep you safe.'

Maya nodded and leaned her head against him; he played with her hair until she had calmed down.

'This is going to be a shit year.' She whispered to him.

'I know baby. It's going to be a shit year for me too.'

'Draco, I'm sorry. I'm being so selfish.'

'That's not why I said it – I just want you to know that I'm gonna miss you too. Every single day.'

Maya nodded and leaned in to his chest again. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He said.

At that, Maya pulled him in to her bed, where they spent the rest of the night _making love._ Maya would finish packing in the morning.


	42. Hurry up Christmas

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **42\. Hurry up Christmas**

Maya sighed as she sat down in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione had to go off to the Prefects carriage, Ron with her, so it was Maya, Harry, Neville and Luna in one compartment.

Maya listened as the other three engaged in conversation but didn't join in. She pulled out some parchment instead.

' _Draco,_

 _The train has only just pulled away from Kings Cross and already I wish it was bringing me home. I've loved Hogwarts since I started there three years ago but this year, I just don't want to do it. Not without you._

 _I'll write to you all the time – I love you!_

 _Maya x'_

'You ok?'

Maya looked up, startled. Harry was standing over her, looking worried.

'Maya are you ok?' he said again.

Maya nodded. 'Yeah. I'm fine Harry.' She said turning her back to look out the window. She didn't want him to see the tears.

Hermione and Ron eventually joined them, and Hermione sat next to Maya, shielding her from their friends. She held her best friends' hand but didn't say anything.

Evening came and the train eventually stopped in Hogsmeade station. Maya and Hermione took a slow walk up to the carriages.

'Maya, I'm worried about you. I know you're missing him, but you really need to try and stick to this plan.'

'Hermione, I know.' Maya whined 'I know ok. I hate Draco.' She muttered, tears filling her eyes.

'Well lets just hope if you tear up every time you say it everyone thinks it's because you're heartbroken.' Hermione chuckled. Maya couldn't help but smile – she was worried though. _How the hell do I convince everyone I hate him when I cry just thinking about him?_

'JONES!' Came a shout behind them and Maya cursed under her breath.

'JONES! WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS DRACO!?'

Maya turned around and was practically nose to nose with Pansy Parkinson.

'What do you want?' she asked.

'WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!' Pansy shouted.

'What are you even talking about?'

'DRACO! Where is he? I know you know.'

'Pansy. You clearly know nothing. If you did, you would know that Draco left. He left me, he went back to his father and your lord. If you don't know where he is, I assume it's because he doesn't want you to know.' Maya spat, turning her back on the Slytherin.

'I know you know more about this Jones. I'll find out what's happened.' She seethed.

'Whatever pugface.' Maya snapped.

Hermione pulled her friend away before a fight broke out between the two. ''Mione, was that ok? Did I sound believable?' she asked.

'Yes, very!' Hermione whispered back.

Maya nodded but went quite again. _I really hope I can keep this up for the whole year_.

…

' _Draco,_

 _I don't think I can cope with this year. My schoolwork already seems to be getting on top of me. I need you, like last year. I need you to help me with a plan for how to get through the work._

 _I hope you're getting on ok at home – what's it like not being at Hogwarts?_

 _I miss you every day (and NIGHT!) and I am so fed up of having to lie about how much I hate you. I wish you were here to hold me and tell me everything's going to be ok. I wish I got to lie next to you again every night._

 _Only 8 weeks until I'll be home – HURRY UP CHRISTMAS – not sure I can wait that long._

 _All my love,_

 _Maya x'_

It was now November and it had started to get really cold at Hogwarts; there was no snow yet but lots of frost. Maya sat in front of the fire one night, not really paying attention to anything when she heard Hermione's voice rising.

'But you're cheating Harry! You're only doing that well because of that book!'

'Come off it Hermione. He's using the same book as you, it isn't his fault that someone added in some extra, very helpful, instructions.' Ron snapped back at her.

Hermione gave them both a glare before she stalked off to the girls' dormitory.

'What's going on?' Maya asked, staring at the boys.

'Hermione's jealous that Harry's doing better than her at potions.'

Maya raised an eyebrow at Harry 'Really? You were never exactly a model student when Snape was Potions professor Harry.'

'Well, I've been using this book. It's the same book everyone else has, but the owner added in some more instructions. Ones that really help.'

'Is the book safe?' Maya asked.

'Well, it has been so far. Oh, apart from when I woke Ron up by dangling him from his ankle one morning.' He added, grinning.

Maya laughed. 'Bet Ron was really happy with that!' she chuckled.

Harry laughed too. 'Sorry Maya, need to go to bed now. Quidditch tomorrow! Oi! Gryffindor Quidditch team – bed, all of you! Big day tomorrow!'

Maya laughed at Harry's authoritarian voice and all the groans from his fellow team members. She soon made her way up to bed too, giving up on her DADA homework.

…

' _Draco,_

 _I hate this place without you. This has been the worst week ever. Well not ever – you going missing was a lot worse – but this week I wanted to KILL RONALD WEASLEY. He cheated on Hermione – CHEATED ON HER! They had one stupid little fight, she stormed off and when she was on her way back, she caught Ron and Lavender in an abandoned classroom. Apparently Ron thought that because they fought, that meant that they were over._

 _Now Hermione's just as depressed as me! I'm trying to cheer up for her, but it's so hard. My schoolwork is still getting on top of me; now I want to kill Ron and I still miss you ALL THE DAM TIME!_

 _I've had a few run ins with Pansy as well – she's insistent I know where you are. I just wish she would fuck off._

 _Only 4 weeks to go until I'm home – hurry up Christmas – I can't wait to curl up next to you at night again. HOGWARTS IS COLD WITHOUT YOU!_

 _Love you._

 _Maya x'_

" _Maya,_

 _I miss you every day too. I've enclosed a timetable for you which will hopefully help with your school work. Let me know if you need anything else._

 _I can't believe Ron did that – Hermione was the best thing that happened to him so this will just be his loss._

 _Just try to ignore Pansy; she's just trying to stir up trouble._

 _I can't wait to see you at Christmas – my beds just as cold without you here._

 _By the way – I've enclosed some chocolate. I was looking at a calendar when reading your letter and realised this may not be your favourite time of the month – hopefully the chocolate will cheer you up._

 _I love you too!_

 _Draco x"_

Maya was confused by Draco's letter; did he really think chocolate would help stop her killing Ron? _Why did he make that comment about the calendar? Shit, I'm late!_ She quickly rolled up her letter and rushed off to her first class of the day. She spent the whole morning pondering over what Draco meant.

'Hermione, read this.' She said, shoving her letter from Draco at her, 'And tell me what that last part means? He's confused me.'

Hermione read the letter quickly then chuckled. 'Well, keep him!' she laughed.

'What?'

'Maya, he's talking about your period. You are so lucky that you found a guy who doesn't get all flustered about all that. Ron used to cover his ears if I ever mentioned it.' She sighed. 'Looks like Draco's helping you keep track.'

'My…period.' Maya muttered, clapping her hand over her mouth.

'I need to go 'Mione. I don't feel good.' She shouted behind her, heading for the common room.

 _Surely I can't be preg-_

'JONES! We need to talk!' came a shout behind her.

'Oh fuck off Pansy.' She snapped, trying to carry on. Pansy was quick though and she was soon standing in front of Maya.

'You know where he is.' She said, keeping a tight grip on Maya's arm.

'I've already told you I don't! If you don't know where Draco is Pansy, it's because he doesn't want you to know! I also told you he left me – he went back to your precious dark lord!' she shouted, trying to pull her arm away from the girl.

Pansy shrieked in frustration and pushed Maya backwards, as she let go of her arm.

Maya felt herself falling but couldn't do anything to stop it as she tumbled backwards down the staircase, hitting her head. She soon passed out.

…

' _ **Maya, can you hear me?'**_

Maya felt like she was in a dream; she could hear people talking but she couldn't see them. Someone kept asking her over and over again if she was ok.

 _That voice – I know that voice!_

' _ **Maya, if you can hear me, please know that I love you and I am so sorry this has happened. This is all my fault.'**_

What's his fault? Who is it? _Think Maya! Think!_

…

Maya's eyes snapped open and the first thing she noticed was she was back in her bedroom at her house.

'owww!' she groaned.

'Maya! Maya! REMUS! She's awake!'

Someone was running now, while someone else gripped her hand.

'Sweetheart, can you hear me?'

 _I know that voice too._

'Remus, why can't she talk? She's squeezing my hand!'

'I don't know Draco. Stay here – I'm going to floo a healer.'

 _Draco – of course. I love him._

'Maya, I'm so glad you're finally awake. We'll get you checked over ok?'

Maya felt herself move her hand over her stomach and moved her eyes to look at Draco. His beautiful grey eyes.

Draco shook his head, sadly. _What does that mean?_

Suddenly, there was another man in the office. _Who's he?_

'Maya, I'm Healer Simpson. Can you hear me?' _Ok, I don't know him. Good._

Maya felt like she couldn't say anything, but she squeezed Draco's hand again.

'She keeps squeezing my hand Healer Simpson; I think that means she can hear us fine.'

'I'm worried that she isn't talking, so I'm going to sedate her again. Hopefully, this sedation will let her body rest and recover for a bit longer. It will only be for a few hours.'

Maya squeezed Draco's hand harder; she didn't want to be sedated again.

'It's ok love; you're fine. It's just for a few hours. I'll stay right here.' He said, leaning over her and looking directly in to her eyes.

Maya blinked, and ran her hand over her stomach again. The last thing she saw, before she passed out again, was those beautiful grey eyes filled with tears.

…

'Draco' her voice came out in a hoarse whisper. 'Draco. Dad?'

'I'm here love, I'm here.' Draco whispered, stroking her head.

'What happened?'

'Pansy.' He spat bitterly. 'She pushed you down a flight of stairs.'

Maya gasped and her hands went back to her stomach again.

'I'm sorry love. I asked the healer and they did a test, but they couldn't find a heartbeat.'

'I was pregnant?'

'Your hormone level indicated as much.'

Maya felt tears falling down her face and Draco kissed them away.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry – I was stupid. I don't know how I managed to forget. I don't even know when!'

Maya put a hand over his mouth 'shh. You have nothing to be sorry for. We both knew what we were doing.'

Draco nodded 'I am sorry though. I could have ruined your life.'

Maya gasped again 'No, Draco. I wouldn't have thought my life ruined just because I had a baby! Your baby.'

Draco smiled and sat down next to her. 'How long has it been?' she asked.

'It's Christmas eve tomorrow.'

'I've been unconscious for 4 weeks! Why?'

'No one knew. You just weren't waking up for some strange reason. The healers didn't know why. It was decided it was safer to bring you here with a healer visiting every day.'

Maya moaned in pain. 'You should be sleeping.' He whispered, kissing her.

'I've been sleeping for 4 weeks. I don't need anymore.' She said, yawning. 'Oh, ok. I do need sleep. But stay with me?' she begged.

'Always.' He responded, starting to sit down in the chair again.

'No, please get in.' she asked him, pulling back the covers on the other side of her. 'I want you to hold me.'

Draco obliged, climbing over her and lying down next to her.

'Goodnight beautiful; I love you.'

Maya was sleeping before she could respond.


	43. A baby?

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **43\. A baby?**

Maya woke up with a start. _It was a dream_. Then she looked around; she was in her room at her house. She looked to her left and noticed white-blonde hair sticking out the top of the covers.

'Draco!'

Draco sat up with a shock. 'What? Are you ok? What's wrong?' he asked.

'Sorry, sorry. I just thought last night was a dream. I got a shock when I saw you there.' Maya smiled up at him and lay back down, curling up under his arm.

Draco closed his eyes and started to drift off again.

'Draco, how did you know?'' she whispered. Her boyfriend opened his eyes and looked down at her, confused.

'How did I know what?' he asked.

'When I couldn't talk, I ran my hand over my belly – I know why, but I never had the chance to tell you. How did you know?'

'You woke up at St. Mungos for minutes; you told one of the healers and when I got there, they took me to one side. I did wonder why you never asked me last night – you must have still been fairly out of it.' He whispered, kissing her head.

'I'm sorry.' She cried.

'What are you sorry for?'

'It's my fault that there's no baby.'

'No. It's Parkinson's fault.' He told her, pulling her even closer to him.

'But if I had managed to convince her at the beginning of the year, she wouldn't have kept asking me and then she wouldn't have pushed me. You made me realise you know; your letter talking about my time of the month. When I understood what you meant, I realised I hadn't had a period since September. How could I not even realise?' She muttered.

'Maya. Can I ask you something?' he asked, moving slightly to look at her face. She nodded. 'Did you want a baby?'

She looked at him. 'I don't know. I was scared when I first thought about it but now that it's not happening, I'm sad.'

'Love, I think you're sad because you've lost someone. Can I be completely blunt?' she nodded again. 'I'm not happy about what happened, but the pregnancy shouldn't have happened in the first place. I should have been more careful with you.'

Before he could carry on berating himself, Maya pressed her lips to his. 'Stop beating yourself up.' She said, when she was done kissing him. 'We're both technically adults. We both know how to be safe – it was just a heat of the moment thing. It won't happen again though.' She sighed. 'We'll be careful next time. You're right, I think I'm sad at the loss, I am definitely not ready to be a mum.'

'Maya, I promise you now. When we are old enough, and settled and out of school, if you want to be a mum, I will do everything I can to make that happen.'

Maya smiled up at him but then winced in pain. 'My head hurts.' She moaned.

'Time for potion then!' he said, getting out of the bed.

…

Maya finally felt ready to leave her bed on New Years Eve; she slowly made her way down to the living room aided by Draco.

'Sweetheart, I'm so glad you're down here.' Remus said, kissing his daughter on the cheek.

'Thanks Dad. I'm feeling much better now. I can at least stand or sit up for longer than ten minutes without my head feeling like it's going to explode.'

'Aah, Maya sweetheart. So good to see you.' Narcissa said, sitting Maya down next to her on the couch. 'Pansy Parkinson has a lot to answer for you know.'

'Pansy Parkinson's an evil bitch.' Maya muttered.

'Everyone, it's now 11.45pm and we wanted to make a quick announcement before the new year.' Remus said, holding up his glass.

'Tonks and I are going to be parents; come July we will have a baby.'

Andromeda and Narcissa started squealing; they ran up to hug the couple. Maya felt sick; she looked for Draco, who was next to her within a minute. 'You ok?' he whispered.

She nodded against his chest, letting tears fall. 'Maya are you ok?' someone whispered above her. Her father was standing over them, looking down at her confused.

'I need to speak to you.' She said to her Dad. She felt Draco stiffen next to her, but she knew she had to tell him. Just so he understood.

He led his daughter and her boyfriend into his office. 'Maya, what is it sweetheart?' he asked, taking her hand.

'Dad..I…was pregnant.' Remus let out a sharp breath and looked at Draco, who was hanging his head in shame.

'You're pregnant?' he hissed.

'No. Not now. I was pregnant. I had a miscarriage when Pansy pushed me down those stairs. I just needed you to know because I am happy for you and for Tonks, but I am still grieving a little. Your announcement just gave me a bit of a shock.'

Remus nodded and pulled his daughter in for a hug. 'I'm so sorry that happened to you.' He whispered, stroking her hair.

'It's for the best.' She whispered back. 'We're not ready. We're not even finished school yet.'

Maya eventually calmed herself down and they made their way back in to the living room. Maya made her way to Tonks and threw her arms around her. 'I'm so happy for you.' She said, kissing her step mum on the cheek.

'Thank you, Maya.' The older woman whispered back.

…

'Dad, can I talk to you?' Maya asked, knocking on his study door. 'Oh, sorry Professor. I didn't know you were here.'

'No problem Miss Jones; I was just leaving.' Professor Dumbledore smiled at her.

'Actually Professor, you should be here too.' She responded and the headmaster took a seat again.

'I don't want to come back to Hogwarts for the rest of this year. I don't feel safe and I still feel like I'm recovering. Could I possibly stay at home and do what Draco's doing – get work sent here for me?'

'Maya, you can't do this just so you can stay at home with Draco.'

'That's not why Dad. Professor, was Pansy expelled for what she did?'

The Headmaster sighed. 'Unfortunately not. Pansy is adamant it was an accident and Professor Snape pushed to keep the girl in school.'

'Whether it was an accident or not, Pansy has been harassing me about Draco and I'm scared I'm going to give away the plan. I swear this isn't just about Draco dad – I just need to be home.'

'Maya, if your Dad agrees, I am happy to have the same set up that we have with Draco.' Dumbledore smiled at her.

'Ok, we'll see how it goes ok? But you have to keep up with your work Maya – no distractions!'

'I promise I will work hard.' She said, leaving the office. She hurried upstairs to tell Draco.

…

'Draco, can you help me with this?' she asked. She was trying to brew a potion and her boyfriend excelled in that subject.

'Ok, so you need to add these first.' Draco said, pointing at a powder. 'And then stir three times counter clock-wise. Good, now add these beetles.'

'Wow, it's actually going the colour it's meant to! Thank you!' she said, clapping her hands and kissing Draco on the cheek.

Draco laughed. 'Ok, now I need your help with this runes stuff.'

They spent the rest of the afternoon helping each other with their homework. They could practice the theory in all their subjects but were unable to use their wands due to underage magic being detected. Their teachers had assured them that knowing the theory should be enough to help them understand the work.

…

'Draco?' Maya asked, as she watched her boyfriend pull his sleeve down. It was boiling in the kitchen, where they were brewing a potion – liquid luck - but Draco hated having his mark on show.

'Hmm?' he asked, looking up from the instructions.

'Draco, can HE track you, using your mark? Like, if you weren't in a safe-house, would he know where you are?'

Draco stopped what he was doing; she shocked him sometimes. She would just randomly ask about the mark and about what had happened when he was being kept prisoner.

'I don't think so. As far as I know, he uses the mark to summon his followers and they use it to summon him. I've never heard of it being used as a tracker.'

'That's good. Does it hurt? Do you feel it, if he's summoning them?'

Draco nodded and rubbed his arm. 'I hate it.' He muttered.

'I know you do. Just remember though, it was given to you forcefully. You didn't want this – you proved that when you left Slytherin.'

Draco nodded again but continued rubbing his arm. 'Draco, you know I don't care if you have it out right? If you're too hot, just keep your sleeves rolled up.' She said, unbuttoning his shirt again at the wrist, and pushing up his sleeve.

'You sure?' he asked, covering the mark with his other hand.

'Draco, it doesn't bother me. I know that's not you.'

Draco let go and took Maya's hand instead. 'Thanks'

'No thanks needed.' She smiled at him, going back to their potion.

…

'Draco! Draco! Did your coin…?' she looked up at her boyfriend as she entered his room; he was fully dressed and getting his wand out.

'Where are you going?' she demanded.

'You seen the coin. There's something going on at Hogwarts.'

'And?' she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

'Well, I need to go and help Maya.'

'Do you?' she asked, raising an eyebrow. 'What do you think is going to happen when a deatheater recognises you?' she asked.

'They won't.' he insisted.

'Really? You're the double of your father – of course they will! What if you meet him or Bellatrix?'

'Maya, I'm going in disguise.' Draco snapped.

'Why are you going at all?!'

'Because I'm 17 now Maya, I have to help out in this war.'

…

Maya sat in front of the fire with Tonks, Andromeda and Narcissa. She kept staring at the fire, willing Draco to come back.

It was past 2am when the fire finally turned green and Draco tumbled out and right over to Maya. 'I'm fine.' He kept saying to her, holding her as she cried against him.

'Dumbledore's dead.' Remus said from behind them.

'Dad? What?' Maya asked, turning to face him.

Remus walked over to Tonks and sat down next to her, kissing her cheek and rubbing her swollen stomach.

'It was Snape.' Draco whispered.

'What? No!' Narcissa shouted, thinking of her friend. 'He wouldn't.'

'I'm sorry Mum, but he did.' Draco responded. Narcissa walked out of the room; she had always suspected Snape as a double agent but thought it was for Dumbledore, not Voldemort.

'Bill Weasley was attacked by Fenrir Greyback too.' Draco told them. 'I don't know of any other injuries.'

Maya sank down on the couch. 'Is this the end of Hogwarts?' she asked.

Nobody could answer her. They didn't know.

The next week was Dumbledore's funeral; it was awful. No one could really understand. McGonagall had taken over the role of headmistress for now, but even she was unsure of what was going to happen at the school.


	44. An eighth Potter

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **44\. An eighth Potter?**

Maya was bored. Bored and curious. In fact, she was so curious that she had read the same line in the book five times now. She was curious about what was going on in the Order meeting, which was going on downstairs. She was still only 16 so it was completely out of the question that she attended.

Draco, however, was 17 which meant he could go to all of the meetings. This meeting in particular had been called last minute and Maya just wanted to know what it was about.

Just as she had started to read her book properly again, the bedroom door opened, and she looked up. 'Hi' she smiled, as Draco came in.

'Hi.' He said back, not quite looking at her.

'What is it?' she asked, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong.' He mumbled.

'What happened at that meeting?' she asked, through gritted teeth.

'Well…'

'Draco!'

'Ok, ok! The Order are planning a rescue mission for Harry – to get him away from his relatives and in to a safe-house before the trace breaks on him.'

'And?' she asked, sensing he was not telling her everything.

'They're looking for volunteers. The plan they want to use to get Harry has 6 people using Polyjuice potion to turn in to Harry.'

'Oh. And you've volunteered?' she whispered, feeling her breath getting quicker as she started to feel anxious.

'Not yet. I plan to though. I just wanted to let you know.'

'Nothing I say will change your mind?'

Draco shook his head. 'I'm sorry Maya, but I have to help.'

Maya nodded, got up from his bed and walked out of his room. Back in her own room, she lay on her bed, curling up in a ball. It wasn't long before she felt her mattress sink as Draco lay down next to her.

'I'm sorry.' He said, quietly. 'You understand though, right? I have to help.'

'Draco, if I was 17 and I wanted to come what would you say?' she asked.

Draco didn't say anything and after a few moments silence, he sighed and left her room again.

Maya did understand; of course she did. If she was 17, she would probably want to help. Just because she understood, didn't mean she had to like it at all. Maya eventually fell asleep, but her dreams soon turned to nightmares – mainly of something bad happening to Draco. After waking up in tears, she made her way down to his bedroom.

'Draco' she whispered, as she stood next to his bed. 'Please can I get in?'

Draco stirred slightly and lifted the cover for her. Once she was in and settled, her curled his body around hers.

'Are you ok?' he asked, sleepily.

Maya shook her head. 'Just make sure you come back here.' She responded.

Draco sighed and moved closer to her. 'I will do my best.'

…

The day of the "plan" arrived, and Maya woke up with a feeling of dread. Draco was already up and was currently in the shower. She decided to join him.

'This is a nice surprise.' He said, as she slipped in to the shower with him. Maya didn't respond, she just stood on her tip toes and pushed her lips on to his. 'I need you today.' She eventually whispered and he knew exactly what she meant.

They spent the whole day in his room, ensuring they had cast silencing charms over the door and protective charms every time he slipped inside her.

'I love you' he whispered, as they lay next to each other hours later, slightly breathless.

'I love you too.' She whispered back, moving so she was lying across his chest. He started to play with her hair. 'Tell me about the plan?' she asked.

'Well, each "Potter" will be with a guardian – a more experienced one. I am going with your dad.' He said.

'Who else will be transforming?' she asked.

'Ron, Fred, George, Bill, and Mundungus.'

'Hermione?' she asked, confused.

'No, she volunteered at first but when Ron volunteered too, she changed her mind. As only 6 people were needed the Order were fine with that.'

'Now, I've got 35 minutes before I need to be downstairs.' He said, smirking at her. 'What can I do in that time?'

Maya giggled as he disappeared under the covers and then moaned when he started to lick her out. As he made his way back up, he slipped a couple of fingers inside her, stroking her clit with his thumb, and Maya arched her back as she moaned for him. He then started to play with her tits – they were his favourite part of her. They were big and bouncy and the slightest touch from him usually made her nipples hard.

'Draco.' She moaned, as she came over his fingers. Draco smiled at her and kissed her as he removed his fingers. She then rolled over, so she was on her front looking back at him. Draco raised an eyebrow at her; they had never done it in that position before.

'Are you sure?' he asked, kissing her neck and fondling her breasts from behind. Maya nodded and pulled herself up, so she was on all fours. Draco soon slipped inside her and had her moaning for him over and over again.

'Draco, harder' she begged 'pleasee, harder!'

Draco took hold of Maya's hip with one hand and thrusted as hard as he could inside her, pulling her hair slightly with his other hand. He slid a hand down and fingered her clit as she started to come all over his cock. Draco continued, making her come 3 more times before he himself came inside her.

'That was amazing.' He whispered, kissing her as he lay down next to her. She draped himself across his chest again.

'So, you need to come back to me now, because I will not get sex like that anywhere else.' Draco chuckled, looking down at her. She was so beautiful.

'Don't worry about me.' He whispered.

Maya sat up, her boobs in his face. 'Don't worry about you?' she half-shouted. 'DON'T WORRY ABOUT YOU?! You're going off on a dangerous mission and you tell me not to worry.'

'Maya, I thought you understood!'

'I do Draco but that doesn't mean I have to like it.'

'Fuck sake. All I said was don't worry about me! Please, don't let a fight ruin today? I'll be going in the next 5 minutes, and I don't want to go with you angry at me.'

Maya counted to ten and calmed herself down. 'I'm not angry. Just, don't tell me not to worry. I will worry.'

Draco nodded and looked at his watch again. 'I'm sorry, I need to start getting ready to go.'

Maya nodded and moved to let him get out of the bed.

'Don't wait up for me, ok?' he said. 'We'll be late back.'

'I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep.' She whispered, getting out of bed too. She pulled on her clothes and one of his hoodies, spraying it in his aftershave. 'I'm scared.' She told him, her lip quivering.

Draco didn't say anything but held her close, letting her cry in to his chest.

'Come on love, come downstairs with me.' Maya nodded, and let him lead her out of the room.

'Dad, please be safe. Please keep both of you safe.' She said, hugging him. She kissed Draco again, before he stepped into the fireplace.

…

'Tonks, when do you think they'll be back?' Maya asked her step mum quietly.

'I don't know sweetheart. I hope soon.' She responded, cuddling her son. Maya was in awe of her baby brother – he was happily sleeping away, unaware of what was going on.

Unfortunately, they didn't receive any word until the next morning.

'At the burrow, both safe. Come soon.' Remus' patronus said in his voice.

They made their way to the burrow where Maya threw herself at Draco as soon as she could get near him. 'You're hurt!' she whispered, caressing his cheek, where there was a large cut.

'I'm fine, just a slash of someone's wand.' He responded, pulling her close to him.

'Dad!' she shouted, as he came in to the room. 'I'm so glad you're ok. All of you.'

'Maya, mad-eye's dead.' Her father told her, shocking her. Tonks was sobbing next to him – Mad-Eye was her mentor.

Maya didn't know what to say. This was it; the war was kicking off.


	45. A Birthday and a Wedding

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **45\. A birthday and a wedding**

'Happy Birthday Harry!' Maya cried, stepping out of the floo and pulling her friend in for a hug. 'You're so luck you're finally 17!'

'Happy Birthday mate.' Draco said, shaking Harry's hand then moving to stand behind Maya. He wrapped his arms around her, and she nestled in to him. Maya had barely let him leave her side since the night he had gone to help Harry.

' _Please – no more missions.' Maya begged that night, crying next to Draco in bed._

' _I can't promise you that.' He responded. She knew he didn't mean to sound cruel – he was just being honest._

' _Why do you insist on putting yourself in danger? Who are you trying to prove yourself too?'_

' _Maya, I'm not trying to prove myself to anyone. I just need to be able to help. Are you telling me that when you get to 17, you're not going to be volunteering your help? I highly doubt that.'_

 _Maya dug her nails into his arm, which she had been gripping. He was right. 'It feels like you want to be anywhere but here. It feels like you want to put yourself in danger.' She whispered._

 _Draco winced and took her hand off his arm. 'Sorry.' She muttered._

' _It's ok. Look, I don't know how to explain it, but I HAVE to help Maya. Please don't make me feel guilty. I'm helping to make a better world for us – for our future. I'm doing this because I love you.' He said, kissing her head._

' _Can you at least try not to volunteer for every mission?' she asked through gritted teeth. 'Please?'_

Maya thought back to that night; Draco had agreed that he wouldn't volunteer for every mission, but he asked Maya to understand that he had to help.

'Right guys, there are too many of us here so Molly has asked that we set up the dinner outside; can everyone please help?' Arthur shouted over the noise in the Burrow's kitchen.

Maya watched as Draco helped the men move tables outside, while she helped Ginny get the cutlery and plates. 'I can't wait until next month.' She groaned to the younger girl, as they carried everything by hand out to the garden.

As soon as she was outside, Maya looked around for Draco. She started to panic when she couldn't see him. Suddenly, someone held her from behind and she froze. 'Sorry, sorry.' He whispered, 'I didn't mean to scare you.'

Maya was silent and let Draco lead her over to the table for food.

…

'Hermione?' Maya called, stepping in to Ginny's room. 'What are you doing?' she asked, confused.

'Just packing.' Hermione said, flippantly.

'Packing for what?' Maya asked.

Hermione stopped. 'I'm not meant to say.'

Maya raised an eyebrow at her friend. 'Tell me. Now.'

Hermione spent the next half hour telling Maya what her, Ron and Harry would be doing for seventh year.

'You're not going back? You're going off on a mission?' Maya started to panic, her breathing getting heavier as she started to feel anxious. 'You're only 17, you are all going to end up killed!' she cried.

'Maya, calm down. We know what we're doing. Harry is the only one that can do this Maya, and I have to go and help him. Harry and Ron wouldn't last ten minutes if they were on their own.'

Maya got up and walked out of the room. She couldn't talk about this right now.

'Dad.' She said, passing Remus holding Teddy out in the hallway 'I'm going home – I don't feel too good.' She said.

Remus frowned but nodded at her. 'We'll not be much longer.' He said.

Maya used the floo to make her way home; once there she went up to her bedroom.

 _Why are they all doing this? They're all going to end up dead. Draco volunteers for every dangerous mission he can; Harry, Ron and Hermione are going god knows where and may well end up dead; Dad and Tonks are in the Order._

As Maya thought all of these things, she found herself making her way to the corner of her room. She sat down, brought her knees up to her chin and hugged herself, as she sobbed. _My whole family could end up dead soon._

Suddenly, she heard laughter downstairs and someone making their way up to the bedrooms.

'Maya?' Draco's voice called, confused when he didn't see her in her bed. Then he heard it; her sobbing. Draco flicked on the bedroom light and looked everywhere. He spotted her sitting in the corner of the room, her face pale and her eyes wet.

'Maya? What's wrong?' he asked, hurrying to her. He checked her over, thinking she was hurt, but he couldn't find any wounds.

'Not hurt.' She mumbled.

'What is it then? What's got you in this state?'

Maya glared at him 'Y..you!' she cried. 'I am constantly worried about you. When I can't see you, I panic. Tonight, at the Burrow when I couldn't find you out in the garden, it was like my throat was closing and I couldn't breathe. Even though I knew nothing COULD have happened, I just kept thinking it had. I kept thinking you were gone again.'

'Then Hermione told me their plans; what her, Harry and Ron will be doing. I realised that my whole family could die in this war.' She moaned.

Draco sat down opposite her, he didn't say anything, but he took her hands and held them until she stopped talking.'

'Maya.' He whispered.

'Don't. It's irrational, I know. I can't help it though. I worry ALL the time.' She stared into his beautiful grey eyes. 'I'm sorry.'

'What are you sorry for?' he asked. 'You have nothing to be sorry about. You can't help how you feel.'

Maya threw herself at him and he wrapped his arms around her. 'I'm sorry that I keep making you go through this.' He murmured. 'I don't want you to be like this.'

'Draco, I turn 17 next month and the way I am right now, I don't know if I can help the Order the way you and the rest of them do.'

'You don't have to.' He said, pulling back and looking at her.

'So, I let everyone else do the dirty work?' she asked, staring at him. 'I want to help. I do. I'm just scared.'

'Maya, every time I go off to do something for the Order, I am shit scared. I promise you. It's not easy to go. Especially when you're here begging me not to go.'

'If you're scared, why do you do it?' she asked, wiping her tears away.

'The reason I told you before. I think about how winning this war will mean a better future for us.' He stated.

Maya nodded. 'This isn't normal though Draco.' She muttered.

'What's not?'

'All this worry – it's not normal for someone to constantly be on edge and worried. I mean, I couldn't see you for two minutes and I almost had a break-down.'

'I might be able to help there.' Came a voice from the door. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop.' Remus said, as he came in to her room. 'I was just worried about you.'

'What do you mean you can help?' Maya asked, looking up at her Dad.

'Well, in the muggle world I have heard of things called 'Panic attacks' – people get them when they become anxious and some people suffer through them a lot worse than others. Maya, you forget that you have gone through a lot in a short space of time. I think you are definitely suffering from panic attacks.'

'How do I stop them?' she asked.

'You just have to try and remain calm sweetheart.'

Maya threw a death glare his way. 'As if it's that easy' she scoffed.

'Look, try and get some sleep tonight.' He said, 'Tomorrow we will research this.'

Maya nodded, but she still wasn't happy. Remus left the room and Draco turned back to Maya, she was looking at the floor.

'Hey.' He said, lifting her chin with his finger. 'You're ok. I am going to do anything I can to help you, ok?' Maya nodded, and fell against him again. 'Time for bed?' he asked and felt her nod against him.

'Up you come then.' He said, lifting her off the floor. Maya squealed; she hadn't been expecting that. He lay her carefully on the bed, getting in next to her and curling his body around her. 'I love you' he whispered.

'I love you too.' She sighed, pulling his arm over her and kissing his mark.

…

'You look stunning.'

Maya whirled around, she hadn't heard him come in her room. 'Thank you.' She said quietly, smoothing down her dress.

He was right; she was stunning. Her dress was floor length, strapless in a deep blue silk. Her hair was down and all curled, pinned to one side of her head so it fell over one shoulder.

'You look gorgeous.' She told him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. She started to giggle after that.

'What? What's so funny?' he asked, frowning.

Maya stepped back and he realised why she was laughing; her dress had fallen down slightly, exposing the black strapless bra. 'Yeah, I hadn't quite finished getting ready when you came in and distracted me.' She laughed, pulling her dress back up. 'Can you do it up please? It has to be tight ok?'

She leaned over and held herself against the bedside table as Draco pulled on the laces of her corset top. 'Is that it?'

'Nope, I can still breathe.'

'Maya, seriously?'

'I'm joking! It's not tight enough though – I need it a bit tighter as it's still falling down.'

Draco pulled again and then tied the ribbon.

'Much better.' She said, turning around and kissing him. 'Thank you.'

…

Bill and Fleur's wedding was beautiful. The bride was beautiful, the dress was beautiful, the groom was handsome; the whole day was just lovely. Maya was currently on the dance floor swaying to a song in Draco's arms. 'What is this song?' he asked, as she sang along.

'It's a muggle song.' She responded – she had heard it in a film before.

'I love it.' He whispered, holding his forehead against hers. 'It explains how I feel about you perfectly.'

 _Everything I do, I do it for you…_

The song came to an end and Maya pulled Draco off of the dancefloor. They had just reached their table when she heard a voice behind them. _'Ministry has fallen. Minister is dead.'_

Chaos ensued; her dad apparated them all home as quickly as possible. Close to home anyway; the nearest apparition point was a few blocks away from their house.


	46. Running

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **46\. Running**

'Come on slow coach!' Maya shouted, as she ran around the perimeter of the house – ensuring she stayed within the protective wards. Three months had passed since the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding and in the weeks after, her panic attacks had gotten worse. She could barely leave her room.

One day, her Dad came to her with a solution – exercise. 'Why don't you try exercising for so long every day. It could help.' Maya had wrinkled up her nose at first – she hated exercise – but the next morning when she felt herself getting worked up over something stupid, she decided to try going for a run. It worked too and now she ran for 30 minutes every day – sometimes twice a day if she felt anxious.

Draco had joined her after a few weeks; he didn't get much exercise either.

'Slow coach?' he shouted, coming up behind her and grabbing her. He twirled her around as she squealed and tried to get away from him.

'I gave you a ten-minute head start!' he chuckled, pulling her down on to the grass and tickling her.

'Maybe five minutes!' she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

'I love seeing you smile. Are you happy?' he asked, caressing her cheek.

'I still worry, but yes. I am happy. The running really helps clear my mind and having you here helps too.' She responded. 'I just wish we had heard from Hermione or the boys and I hope everyone at Hogwarts is ok.' She sighed.

'I do too love. I do too.'

Maya stared at the sky, thinking of Hogwarts and the night her father told them they definitely couldn't go back.

' _Listen you two, as you know the Death Eaters have taken over the Ministry, that means they have also taken over the school. Snape will be headmaster this year.' Lupin said, closing his eyes and sighing._

' _WHAT?! HE KILLED DUMBLEDORE!' Maya shouted._

' _I know.' Remus said quietly 'But, he is a deatheater and they now rule the school. You two can't go back. This also means confinement to the house for the next year. The ministry is enforcing mandatory schooling for all witches and wizards of school age. Now, they do not know this address - Maya when you started there, Hogwarts was put down as your home address and for some reason never changed. Draco, yours is still down as Malfoy Manor. They won't find us here, but I need you two to be safe and stay here where you are protected.'_

Maya and Draco had both agreed, but it hadn't been easy at first; then Maya turned 17 and being able to use magic without the trace made everything seem easier. They were still bored though and getting outside for their daily run was the only thing that kept them going.

'Draco.' Maya said.

'Hmm?' he asked, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger.

'Draco….'

'I'LL RACE YOU BACK TO THE HOUSE!' she shouted as she jumped up and ran.

'You bloody cheat Maya Jones!' he shouted after her, getting up and running too.

Maya looked back laughing and then turned back to the house – thank god she did as she almost ran straight in to her father's chest.

'Sorry Dad!' she said, breathless.

'Maya, I need you to go inside.' He said, looking beyond her. 'I need to talk to Draco.'

'What about?' she asked, confused.

'It's not really for me to say – I just need you to let us talk.'

'Dad, you better not be asking him to go off on some mission.' She snapped, holding her hands on her hips.

'Maya, just go inside. Please?' Maya nodded and headed towards the house. As she got to the door, she heard her father speaking to Draco. 'Can I talk to you?' he asked the younger boy.

Maya stepped in to the kitchen where Andromeda was feeding Teddy.

'Gran, what's happened?' she asked.

'I can't say my darling – you will find out soon enough.'

Maya was confused – confused and annoyed that no one would tell her what was going on. She stomped up to her room and slammed the door. Ten minutes later, she heard someone running up the stairs and then Draco's door slammed shut.

'Draco?' she asked, knocking and then trying to go in. It was locked.

'Draco are you ok?' she asked – _no response._

'Maya, come with me.' Her Dad said behind her, making her jump.

'Dad, what the hell is going on?' she snapped.

Remus led her away back to her own room. 'Maya, Lucius Malfoy was found dead yesterday.'

'What? Draco's dad? Remus nodded.

'Well isn't that a good thing? He did try to kill him.' She spat.

'Whatever he did, Draco now does not have a father at all. Even a bad one; try to think of it that way and just ensure you're there when he is ready to see you.'

Maya nodded and Remus left the room. Maya tried to think of a way of to get a message to Draco. The best she could do was write a note on a bit of parchment and put it under his door – hoping he would get it.

' _Draco,_

 _I am so sorry to hear what happened. I hope you're ok. Please know that whenever you are ready, I am here for you._

 _Love Maya x'_

It was three days before Draco took her up on the note; she was lying in bed trying to sleep when her bedroom door opened, and he stepped in. His eyes were dark underneath, his hair unkempt and his face pale. 'Can I come in?' he asked quietly.

Maya nodded and pulled back her covers for him. He got in and she pulled his head down to her chest, rubbing his hair, as he had done with her so many times.

Draco was silent, just letting her stoke his hair. 'Are you ok?' she eventually asked.

'Yes. I hated him.' He answered bluntly.

'Draco' she said, looking down at him 'You hated the person he was. You can be upset though – that you don't have a "dad" anymore.'

'He was never that to me. Sirius has been more of a dad to me than him.'

Maya stayed silent. 'It's just that I grew up with him.' He continued 'He was a constant presence in my life and although I've wished him dead for years now, it feels weird that it's actually happened.'

Maya kissed his head softly, encouraging him to keep talking.

'He was never a dad, but he was always a father. He kept me in clothes and gave me food. Even if he was a dick about it. I'm glad he's gone.' He finally decided, looking up at her. 'Thank you.'

'What for?' she asked, confused.

'For being here for me.'

Maya chuckled 'You've done this enough for me love, it was about time I did it for you. How's your mum?' she asked, as she pulled his head back down to her chest.

'I haven't seen her yet. I'm scared to. She loved my dad at first you know? I'm scared she will be heartbroken, and I won't understand.' He whispered.

Maya nodded 'She'll be worried about you.'

'I know. But, I can't. Not yet.'

Maya nodded again and continued to stroke his hair.

'I love you' she whispered, kissing his head again.

'I love you too.' He whispered back.

…

Maya was on her way to get changed for her run when she heard someone sobbing; she pushed open the door to the bathroom and saw Narcissa sitting on the toilet seat. Sirius was standing over her, stroking her hair.

'Sorry!' Maya said, pulling the door behind her.

'Maya! Maya, wait!' Narcissa shouted, following her to her room.

'Narcissa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you.' She said.

'It's ok. But I have to ask you something?' the older woman said, shaking. Maya nodded. 'Please don't tell Draco what you just saw.'

'You crying?' Maya asked, confused.

'No. Me with Sirius.'

'Oh' Maya said, still confused.

'Maya, Sirius and I…we love each other.' She whispered.

'WHAT?! Aren't you cousins?' Maya asked, a bit confused.

'Well…no.' Narcissa said. 'If I tell you this, you need to promise me you can't tell Draco; not yet, ok?'

Maya nodded, keen to hear what the woman was hiding.

'Maya, when I was 10 years old, just a few months before I went to Hogwarts, my real parents died. They were another pure-blood family; I was then taken in by my god parents who I called mum and dad from then on. I was brought up as a Black, but I never was one.'

'Sirius and I – we loved each other from the moment we saw each other; we couldn't do anything about it though as we were then being brought up as cousins. I was married off to Lucius at 18.'

'I was devastated at first; until I had my Draco. Then, my life revolved around him.'

Maya was still silent so Narcissa continued.

'I wish I had done what Andromeda did. When I heard Sirius had left the family home, I wished every day he would come for me so we could go together. He never did though. Now I know it's because he didn't want me to be a cast off as well; back then though I thought he just didn't want me.'

Maya was crying silent tears now. 'You shouldn't have had to live like that.' She whispered.

'Well, that's why I'm glad Draco has you – neither of you will ever feel that way. Plus, I have Sirius now.' She said, smiling at the younger girl and squeezing her hand.

'You have who now?' came a voice from the doorway. Both women whipped around and found Draco staring at them, eyes wide. After a moments silence, he stormed off to his room and slammed the door.


	47. Stop

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **AN** **: Smut…**

 **47\. Stop**

'Draco Malfoy – you stop this and you open this door right now!' Maya said through gritted teeth; he had been hiding for three days now – refusing to speak to anyone.

'I swear Draco, I will blow this door up!'

Maya heard three heavy footsteps then and the door was thrown open.

'WHAT?!' he shouted. Maya took a step back, shocked. His voice didn't sound like his – he sounded cruel.

'I..I just wanted to check you were ok.'

'I'm fine!' he snapped, trying to shut the door on her. Maya was too quick though and placed her foot in the way – stopping him closing it.

'Maya! I'm fine.'

'Really? Because the way you just shouted at me would tell me otherwise.'

'I didn't-, I never-, I didn't realise I shouted. I'm sorry.' He responded, looking at the floor. Maya took the chance and pushed him back in to his room, closing the door as she stepped in behind him.

'Please talk to me.' She said, taking his hand.

'Maya, you heard my mum. She's in love with her cousin. It's fucking weird. It's incest! I know the old pure-blood families are all interlinked but that's a bit far!' he said, squeezing her hands as he got angry.

'Draco, how much of what your mum told me did you actually hear?' she asked, taking her hands away from him.

'Just the end; when she told you she has him now.'

Maya sighed. 'Draco, you really need to speak to your mum.' She said, kissing his head as she stood up. 'I'll see if she can come in.'

Draco started to say something, but Maya cut him off. 'You have to speak to her Draco. You have to understand.'

'No.' he said, standing up with Maya.

'Draco, she's your mum.'

'I'll speak to her when I'm ready.' He said, pushing Maya lightly out the door.

Maya got a shock to see Narcissa standing outside. 'I'm sorry.' She said, giving the older woman a hug.

'It's ok.' She responded, with tears in her eyes. 'I should have told him before now.'

…

'Maya, would you mind babysitting tonight?' her father asked, as he came in to her room. 'The Weasleys have invited us over for tea but Tonks and I would like a night with just adults and wondered if you would stay here with Teddy?'

Maya nodded, smiling at her dad. 'Anytime Dad, I love babysitting.'

That evening, Maya stood in front of the fireplace hugging Teddy as they said goodbye to everyone. 'Looks like it's just you and me little bro.' she said, making funny faces at him.

Maya didn't realise Draco was standing at the door looking at her until she stood up to put a sleeping Teddy in his cot, which had been levitated down to the living room.

'Shit!' she jumped, sending a glare his way.

'Sorry.' Draco whispered. 'You're good with him you know? You looked like a natural sitting there.'

Maya looked up at him, confused. 'Draco, we-'

'Maya, no!' Draco said, laughing. 'I'm not telling you it's what I want – just that it suits you. Maybe one day.'

'Only if you decide to speak to your mother again. You don't speak to her, I don't speak to you.' She snapped.

Draco sighed. 'Mum left me a note. She explained everything.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah. What the fuck, right?' he chuckled.

'What the fuck indeed. Can you understand better now?' she asked, sitting back down on the couch.

Draco sat down on the opposite end. 'Yes, I suppose so. I just wish she had told me sooner. It's like her whole life is a lie.'

'That's probably how your mum feels too. She had to live a lie.'

Draco sighed again. 'It's just quite nice to know she isn't in love with her cousin. I think that was the hardest part for me.'

Maya scooted over to Draco and laid her head on his shoulder. 'I'm just glad she found someone that will look after her.' She sighed. 'I have you; dad has Tonks; Sirius has Narcissa and Andy & Ted have been together forever. It feels perfect.'

Draco smiled and looked down at her. 'How long until they are all back?' he asked.

'They only left about 40 minutes ago – they'll be hours yet. Why?'

'Just wondered.' He said, leaning down to kiss her. His hands wandering up her top.

'Draco Malfoy, my little brother is right here in this room.' She laughed.

'Well how about we leave the room.' He said, standing up and holding out his hand for her.

Maya took it then checked on Teddy before she let him lead her down the hallway to Sirius' office. Maya gasped as she saw where Draco was leading her to – Sirius' pool table.

'Draco Malfoy, where do you think you are going?' she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Draco didn't answer, he just lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the table. Maya threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. Her legs were soon also up around his waist.

'I've always wanted to take you on this thing.' He whispered in her ear, as he started to lift her shirt up over her head. Maya moaned and started to unbuckle his belt; soon his trousers were unzipped and pushed down his legs.

'Maya Jones…are you not wearing any pants?' he asked, as he slid a hand up her skirt, expecting to find fabric and instead just finding her wet mound.

'Easy access.' She murmured and Draco groaned, pushing her back to lie down on the table. Draco unhooked her legs from his waist and instead worked his way down her body, kissing and licking her everywhere. Soon, his tongue was inside her while his thumb played with her clit. Draco grinned as he heard Maya moaning and shouting his name and then again as she came on his tongue.

'Mmm..let's play a game.' He whispered, kissing his way back up her body. When he kissed her lips, Maya could taste herself on them.

'Mmm only if it involves your cock inside me.' She moaned.

'Oh, it definitely does that. My new game is, lets see how many times Maya can come in one session. I've counted twice already and that's just using my fingers and tongue.'

Draco pulled her back up, looking in her eyes. He pulled her legs around his waist again and Maya could feel how hard he was. 'Draco, I need you inside me right now.' She whispered, trying to position herself so he was at her entrance. 'Please.' She moaned.

Draco used his fingers for a bit longer, loving hearing how she moaned for him; by the time he slipped inside her, pushing his whole cock inside her. As he thrust inside her, delving deeper and deeper with each thrust he kissed up and down her body again, stopping at her boobs to suck and nip at her nipples, gently with his teeth. He slid one of his hands down to play with her clit as she held his bum and pulled him in to her further.

…

'Wow, 5 times' he gasped once they were done.

'New record for you.' She sighed, looking up at him. He was next to her on the pool table, leaning up on one arm, looking down at her.

'You glad we finally did it on here?' she asked.

'Fuck yeah, it was hotter than any fantasy I have ever had.'

Maya smiled, kissing her boyfriend. 'I love you.'

Draco smiled back at her, sliding his hand down her body again. She was still wet.

'No, wait. We need to check on Teddy first.' She said, as she sat up.

'I'll go.' He offered, pulling on his boxers and running through to the living room.

'He's fi-…holy shit.' He said, coming back in to the room. Maya was sat in the middle of the pool table, facing the doorway, her legs apart and a couple of fingers inside her, pumping slowly.

Draco smirked and pulled off his boxers again as he got hard.

'Round two already?' she asked, winking at him.

Draco was about to climb back on top of her when Maya stopped him and made him lie down instead. She straddled him and found his cock pushing against her mound; she sat up on her knees and positioned herself, so he was right at her opening. Once ready, she sat down, gasping as she tried to take all of him inside her. It took her a few minutes, but she eventually managed to slide right down him.

'Shit.' She gasped, slowly starting to slide up and down on him. Draco watched as she threw her head back concentrating on her task. She was soon getting faster and had to rest her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. As she leaned over him, he used his hips to thrust upwards and then took a nipple in his mouth, sucking it as he played with the other one with his hand. Maya took his spare hand and led it down to her clit, which he gladly rubbed and pressed until he had her screaming.

'Come for me baby.' He groaned, thrusting his hips up harder.

'I'm coming, I'm coming.' She moaned. He smirked at her, as she screamed while reaching climax. He loved hearing her calling his name and soon after he came inside her.

Maya climbed off of him once they had both reached their climax and come down from the high. She lay across his chest but soon climbed off him and started to get dressed. 'I'm sure they'll be back soon.' She sighed, pulling her skirt back on.

'Just make sure you keep easy access for me.' He smirked, winking at her. Maya was tempted to climb back on the table and ask him to take her again, but she heard Teddy crying next door.

'I promise easy access when we are in bed tonight.' She whispered, as she handed him his boxers from the floor. She smirked as she saw him looking down and groaning as she left the room. She was pretty sure she had just made him rock hard again.

Draco dressed and followed her as she settled Teddy back to sleep and levitated his cot upstairs. Once his cot was back in his room and he was back to sleep, Maya pulled Draco back to her own room. 'Do you need help?' she asked, eyeing his bulge and sinking to her knees, where she proceeded to suck him off; taking as much of him as she could. As he started to come, he held her head in place and proceeded to come down her throat.

'Fuck me that was hot.' Draco said, helping her back up.

…

Draco and Maya were back in the living room, curled up watching a film when their parents and family came back.

'Good evening you two?'

'Yes.' Maya smiled, grinning at Draco. 'Teddy was excellent – he's fast asleep.'

Remus nodded and went up to check on his son.

'I actually wanted to talk to you two.' Sirius whispered to them both, asking them to come to his study. Maya giggled when they walked in, but luckily Sirius didn't hear it.

'I just wanted to say thank you to you both – for understanding about me and Narcissa.'

Maya nodded but Draco spoke. 'I didn't at first' he answered 'but now I know the truth, it's easier. Just make sure you look after her – she deserves it after putting up with him so long.'

Draco also spoke to his mum that night, making sure she knew he was speaking to her again and that there was nothing to 'forgive' even though she kept asking him to forgive her.

That night in bed, as they lay breathless again after another round, Draco thanked Maya.

'You don't have to say thank you when we have sex.' She chuckled 'I don't just do it for you.'

'No; thank you for being you. Thank you for being here for me, even though I treat you like crap sometimes.'

'You don't treat me like crap and even if you do, you sure make up for it.' She laughed, 'Now, can I be big spoon tonight?'

Draco chuckled but rolled over on to his side. She wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep holding him that way.


	48. A Christmas in the War

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **48\. A Christmas in the war**

Maya stood looking at the Christmas tree in the living room. It was huge and she was almost finished decorating it.

'You look like you're having fun.' Draco said, coming up behind her with a cup of hot chocolate.

'I love Christmas.' She gushed. 'I know we're in the middle of a war, but I just can't help it – it's so magical.' She whispered.

Draco wrapped his arm around her, running a hand over her stomach. 'How do you feel today?' he asked, kissing her cheek.

'I haven't been sick since this morning.' She responded, in a whisper.

Maya had started to feel sick at the start of December; once again it took Draco reminding her about her period before she realised that she was once again late.

' _What have we done?' she cried that night, lying next to him. 'We're too young. We can't do this.'_

' _Maya, calm down. It might not be that. We have to do the test; tomorrow ok?'_

Maya barely slept that night. She knew when she had gotten pregnant. It was the night on the pool table, and it was her fault; she remembered when she climbed on top of him, but she definitely did not perform the protection spell before she slid on to him.

That night was 7 weeks ago now and Maya was definitely pregnant.

'Draco?'

'Hmm'

'I'm scared.' She whispered. 'I've ruined everything for us.'

'No, Maya! You haven't.' Draco responded, turning her around. 'You haven't ruined anything. We did this ok?'

Maya shook her head 'How can we do this? We're 17 years old and we're in the middle of a war.' She sobbed, her task of decorating the tree forgotten.

'Maya, we would manage. I know we would. But if you don't want this baby, I will stand by you no matter what you decide.'

'I won't get rid of it.' She said, bluntly.

'Well, we need to start planning for it then.' He said, kissing her. 'We need to tell them.' He whispered and she knew he meant their parents.

Maya sighed. 'They'll be really angry. I don't want to.'

'Well love, I think they'll notice in 9 months when you pop a baby out.' He chuckled.

'I'll be right there with you, ok? We're 17 now, they can't be too mad.'

Maya nodded. 'Tonight then, during dinner.'

Draco nodded and started to help Maya finish decorating.

…

'We have something to tell you.' Draco started that night, during their main course.

Maya kicked him. 'We can wait until dessert!' she whispered.

'I think you had better just tell us now.' Remus said, confused.

Maya stared at her dad; her lovely dad who was going to be so disappointed in her.

'I'm pregnant.' She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Silence.

'You…you're pregnant?' Remus choked, staring at them.

Maya nodded, tears running down her eyes.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry; you must be so disappointed in me.' She cried, pushing her chair back, standing up and running from the dining room. Draco stood up to go after her, but Remus stopped him. 'I'll get her.' Draco nodded and sat back down.

Remus knew where Maya had gone; her mother's bedroom. The room wasn't used for anything and Maya often went there to think.

'Maya?' Remus said, knocking on the door. His daughter was sitting in a chair at the window, looking at a picture of her mum.

'I'm so sorry Dad.' She whimpered. 'So sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you.'

'Who says you've disappointed me?' he asked, confused.

'I'm pregnant!' she cried 'How can you not be disappointed?'

'Because I'm not.' He replied simply. 'Sad for you? A little bit – but if this is what you want, I will be happy for you.'

'My baby will only be a year younger than Teddy.' She whispered.

'And? Maya; you're 17 and this decision is yours and Draco's – if you want this baby, everyone in this house will stand by you.'

'I'm scared. I need her – I need my mum.'

'Maya, I-'

'Maya?' a soft voice whispered at the door. 'Maya, I'm not your mum, but I will be here for you.' Tonks said, stepping in to the room.

'Why are you all being so nice to me? I feel like you should all be giving me in to trouble. It's my fault this happened – I wasn't careful enough.'

Remus laughed 'Why would we give you in trouble? Maya, you're 17. Of age! You can do what you like now.' He said, walking over to the girl and hugging her. 'My beautiful daughter – I love you so much.'

'I love you too.' She whispered. 'Thank you for being here for me.'

Remus smiled down at her and led both her and Tonks back to the dining room, where she was immediately hugged by Narcissa and Andromeda. Sirius and Ted were grinning at her.

'Not as bad as you thought?' Draco whispered, as she went to sit back down next to him.

Maya shook her head and took Draco's hand.

…

'Merry Christmas Maya' Draco smiled, kissing her lips as she woke up. 'Merry Christmas Baby Jones-Lupin-Malfoy' he added, kissing her belly.

Maya laughed. 'We are not triple-barreling our baby's name!'

'No? I think it sounds quite nice.' He smirked.

'Oh god.' Maya moaned, leaping from their bed to the bathroom, where she threw up, just like she had done every morning for the past 4 weeks.

Draco followed her in, smoothing her hair off of her face and rubbing her back.

Maya groaned. 'I seriously hope this part is done soon.'

Draco smiled down at her. 'You still look beautiful.'

'Draco, you got me, you don't need to flatter me anymore.' She chuckled, before throwing up again.

'You need something to eat honey; you're not bringing anything up.'

'I can't eat anything. Everything smells horrible.'

'What about just a sandwich with some salad?'

'Maybe.' She answered, standing up. 'No onions though.'

Draco led Maya downstairs to the kitchen, where he proceeded to make her what she wanted. Maya sat down at the table where her dad and Narcissa were sitting.

'Teddy!' Maya burst, as the boy toddled in to the room with a present in his hands.

'for oo My My.' He babbled, toddling right over to Maya.

'For me?' she asked, her eyes bright. 'Thank you, Teddy! Merry Christmas to you!' she said, picking him up and kissing his cheek.

She opened up the present to find a stone, with a drawing on it. 'You did this?' she asked, staring down at him. Teddy nodded and then asked to go down.

'Da da, toys?' he asked, pulling Remus' hand.

'Ok little man – back to the living room to play with your toys then.'

Maya and Narcissa both stared at Teddy fondly and Maya subconsciously rubbed a hand over her belly. She was starting to get a bit more excited at the thought of her baby.

Draco soon set a sandwich down in front of Maya.

'A sandwich for breakfast?' Narcissa asked, confused.

'Maya is struggling to keep anything down and anything that smells makes her ill.' Draco explained.

'Ohh, of course. Morning sickness. I remember that well with you dear.' She said, smiling at Draco. 'Hopefully it won't last too long sweetheart.' She said, smiling at Maya next.

'I hope not.' Maya whimpered. 'Thank you for this sandwich.' She said to Draco 'It seems to be doing the trick.'

Draco nodded and sipped his coffee.

…

'You seem happier.' Draco said, as they lay in bed that night.

'I am.' She whispered. 'I'm quite excited about all this now. Just think, this time next year we'll have our own little baby.' She sighed, snuggling in to him further.

Draco kissed her as he ran a hand over her stomach. 'I love you.' He whispered. 'I love you both.'

'We love you too.' Maya responded, placing her hand over his.


	49. Is this the end?

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **49\. Is this the end?**

'Are you ready for today?' Draco asked Maya, helping her up from the bed.

Maya nodded. 'I can't wait' she smiled, 'We get to find out the sex today!' she cheered.

Draco smiled back at her. 'What time is the healer coming here?'

'10am.'

'Breakfast first then?'

Maya nodded, taking his hand and following him downstairs. She could now eat without throwing everything back up. Draco made her favourite – pancakes and fruit.

'Thank you; you're the best.' She said, kissing him as he set the plate down in front of her. 'Ooh! Feel, feel!' she cried, pulling his hand to her belly.'

Draco's eyes grew wide 'Are they kicking?' he asked.

Maya nodded, beaming. 'But, does that not hurt?' he asked, worried about her.

'No, it's just a strange sensation.'

Draco kept his hands on her stomach as she ate her breakfast and marvelled every time his baby kicked his hands.

…

'Miss Jones, Mr Malfoy, pleasure to meet you. I am healer Kirk.' The smiling lady told them.

'Now Miss Jones, if you could lie back on the bed, I will perform the check. When I am finished, you will see a projection of such above your stomach – you will see your baby there ok? I also hope to be able to tell you what you're having.'

Maya nodded and settled on the bed, pulling her top up.

'Good strong heartbeat.' The healer said, placing a device on her stomach.

'Ok, now you can see the baby.' Maya gasped as the picture appeared before them. 'Our baby?' she whispered, gripping Draco's hand.

'You definitely want to know what you're having?' she asked them, chuckling when they both nodded back at her.

The Healer did another spell and pink sparks shout out of her wand. 'You are most definitely having a baby girl.' She told them.

Maya started to cry. 'A daughter.' She whispered, looking at Draco, who looked equally as happy.

…

Maya sat in her room on 2nd May 1998, sorting out some new clothes she had been given for the baby. She hummed and smiled to herself as she looked at how cute all the stuff was. So cute and tiny!

'Maya.' Draco said, standing behind her.

'Draco, there you are. Look at these.' She said, holding up a pair of tiny jeans and grinning.

Draco barely looked at them, instead focusing on her face. 'Maya, something's happened.' He said.

Maya's face dropped 'What?' she asked. 'What's happened?'

'We've had news that Harry, Ron and Hermione broke in to Gringotts. They escaped on a dragon.'

'They're alive?' Maya whispered; she knew Harry was alive – if he was dead, they would know about it – but she had wondered about Hermione and Ron.

Draco nodded. 'They're all alive – and they seem to be doing just fine.'

Maya sighed 'Thank Godric.'

Draco walked over and held her. 'Hopefully this war will be over soon.' He whispered, running a hand over her belly.

…

'You can't go!' she shouted 'You just can't! I'm 26 weeks pregnant, with your daughter, you can't leave us!'

'Maya, this is it. The final battle – everything we've wanted since this war started. I need to go and make sure it's all done.'

'No you don't.'

'I do. I have to go.'

Maya turned her back on him, crying. 'Fine, go.' She stuttered, shutting herself up in her room.

'Maya! Maya!' he shouted, banging on her door. 'Please let me in.' Maya ignored him, curling up in bed and hugging her bump instead.

She jumped when he spoke next; he has obviously opened her door with magic as he was right next to her. 'I have to go. I am doing this for you, for us, for our baby.' He whispered, rubbing her back. Maya continued to cry. 'Please don't stress yourself.' He added.

'Stress myself? STRESS MYSELF? My boyfriend, the father of my baby, is running off to war but I can't stress myself.'

'Maya, calm down. You could end up hurting the baby.'

Maya glared at him but stopped shouting.

Draco continued to rub her back as she sobbed. 'Please don't leave me.'

Draco sighed. 'If you weren't pregnant, where would you be?'

'That's not fair. If I wasn't pregnant, we would BOTH be there, but I am, and you are talking about leaving me.'

'To help the war!' he groaned, wishing she would understand. 'My mum and Andy are staying here.'

'Just go Draco. You're not going to change your mind, no matter what I say.'

'You're mad at me.'

'Yes.'

'I love you.' He whispered, kissing her head and walking out.

…

Maya lay in bed, crying her eyes out until she finally fell asleep, exhausted. Her dreams though were filled with nightmares that she never saw Draco again.

'Maya, Maya! Wake up!'

'Wh…what is it?' she asked, groggily.

'It's over – we have to go to the school. Your dad sent a patronus.'

'Draco?' she asked, looking in to Narcissa's eyes; she had been crying too.

Narcissa shook her head 'I don't know. He's fine though, I'm sure of it!'

Maya nodded and Narcissa helped her out of bed. Maya washed and dressed quickly and then made her way downstairs – the three women used the floo and made their way to the school. Maya gasped as she stepped out of the classroom she had flooed in to; the school was falling apart.

'Be careful Maya – watch your footing.' Andy said to her as she started to step over bricks and debris.

'Maya?' A voice said. Maya blinked and then blinked again.

'Hermione?' Maya burst into tears, rushing to hug her friend. 'I was so worried about you!' she cried.

'Maya, look at you!' Hermione said, tears in her eyes. 'You look amazing!' The girls hugged each other for what seemed like hours and then Hermione took Maya to the Great Hall.

'Do you know where he-'

'Draco!' Maya shouted, seeing his blonde hair down on a stretcher. 'Oh my god, Draco!' she shouted again, running as fast as she could over to the body on the ground.

'I'm fine, I'm fine.' He said, trying to get up.

'Mr Malfoy, stay still!' A sharp voice said as he winced.

Maya crouched down next to him. 'When I saw you lying there, I thoug-'

'I know, I'm sorry. It's just my leg – a brick landed on it. I need it strapped up.'

'I'm so sorry about last night.'

'No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. Not when you were begging me to stay.'

Maya cried, silently, holding Draco's hand. 'I love you.' She whispered, leaning down to kiss him. 'Thank you for coming back to us.' Draco nodded and groaned as he finished getting his leg strapped up.

'You are staying in the temporary hospital wing tonight Mr Malfoy.' Madam Pomfrey told him. Draco nodded and looked at Maya. 'Stay with me?'

'I'll be with you soon; I need to check on dad and Tonks ok?'

Draco nodded and pointed over to the corner of the hall; Sirius was hugging Narcissa while Remus held Tonks and Teddy close. 'Thank Godric' she whispered.

…

7th August 1998

'Draco, Draco!' Maya whispered, shaking him awake.

'I think my waters have broken.' She said, terrified.

'Ok, up you come.' He said, helping her out of bed. He grabbed her overnight bag and helped her down the stairs. They had agreed not to wake everyone else if this happened, so they made their way to the floo and over to St. Mungos.

'My girlfriend is in labour.' Draco said to the receptionist who pointed them in the right direction.

'owwww!' Maya yelled, bending over and gripping Draco's fingers. 'Fuckkk!'

'Ok baby, you're ok.' Draco soothed, rubbing her back.

'No I'm not. You did this to me.' She groaned.

Draco chuckled. 'Sure did. Come on, your rooms down here.' He said, helping her walk down the corridor.

Her labour was long; at least 13 hours but eventually she held her baby girl in her arms. 'You were amazing.' Draco whispered in her ear, kissing them both.

'Sorry I shouted at you.' She responded, sheepishly.

'And just about broke my hand.'

'Not sorry for that, you broke my vagina.' She quipped, laughing at his reaction.

'Do we have a name?' the mediwitch asked them as she came in to check on Maya and the baby.

'Not yet, we are going to discuss that now.' she said, smiling at Draco.

'Do you have any ideas?' she asked, as she handed their daughter over to Draco.

Draco just smiled at his little girl, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 'Whatever her name is, she will not be a Malfoy.' He said quietly.

'What? Of course she will! That's your name.'

'Actually it's not; when Mum and Sirius got married last month, I legally changed my name to Black.'

Maya gasped. 'Really?'

'Yes. I hate that name. It's not me. Now, it has died with him.'

'Draco..'

'No, Maya. I won't change my mind.'

Maya nodded and looked at him. 'Arya.' She said, smiling up at him.

'Arya Lupin-Black.'

Maya nodded, I like it. 'Are you sure you don't want Jones in there?' he asked, worried she was forgetting her past.

'I will never forget my mother, but Jones doesn't mean anything to me now I'm afraid. I am a Lupin through and through.'

…

'She's the most beautiful baby ever, isn't she?' She whispered to Draco, as they stood watching over her cot. Draco nodded. 'She's just as beautiful as her mother.' He responded, stroking his 3-day old daughters head.

Maya smiled up at him, kissing him before heading to bed. Arya may have been beautiful, but she was sure to be up in the next few hours for a bottle. Draco made Maya get in first. 'I'll get up with her tonight, ok? You're too tired! You can't do everything.'

'Thank you.' She smiled sleepily, curling up in his arms and falling asleep almost immediately.


	50. What about our future?

**The Werewolf's Daughter**

 **AN** **:** **This is it guys – the final chapter for Werewolves daughter. I am enjoying Maya and Draco's story though so I think I will write a sequel …**

 **50\. What about our future?**

Maya woke up on 14tn August, when Arya was a week old, and felt like she had had the best night sleep ever. Suddenly, she noticed Draco was still next to her – sleeping peacefully. Something wasn't right. Normally one of them would be up with Arya by this time.

Maya sat up and quickly jumped out of bed. Arya wasn't in her cot. She was just about to start shouting when she heard someone saying:

'Come on, give Grandad a smile!'

Confused, Maya stepped out of their room and followed the voice until she found Sirius, lying next to Arya on the bed. Her daughter was wide awake, and Sirius was watching her adoringly.

'Arya, tell Grandad Sirius not to steal you again or Mummy might knock him out.' She yawned and Sirius looked at the door.

'You are Draco were tired. I'm sorry – I didn't mean to panic you.'

Maya laughed 'I was just joking – you steal her anytime you like.'

'Oh, you're up.' Remus said, coming in to Sirius' room with a bottle. 'Do you want to feed her.'

Maya was about to say yes, but then she yawned. 'Actually, do you mind if I got back to bed?' she asked. Both men grinned at her and shooed her away. 'Leave our granddaughter with us.'

Maya smiled and went back to their room, climbing over Draco to get back in bed. He stirred slightly. 'Arya ok?' he asked.

'She is. She's currently being fawned over by her Grandads.' Maya sighed, pulling his arm around her and going back to sleep.

…

Maya and Arya were down in the kitchen on the morning of 17th August, when an owl flew through the window and dropped a couple of letters in front of them.

'What's this?' she said, looking at the letters and cooing at her daughter.

'One for Mummy and one for Daddy. I wonder what these could be?' she said out loud. She placed Arya in her basket and opened the letter for her – setting the letter for Draco to one side.

' _Dear Miss Jones,_

 _I write to inform you that I will be holding a meeting at Hogwarts tomorrow evening; this meeting is for all students that would have completed their seventh-year last year. I do hope you will come along._

 _Oh – and congratulations on the birth of your daughter Miss Jones, I hear she is beautiful and can't wait to meet her._

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'_

Maya smiled but was still confused. 'I wonder what this is about?' she cooed to Arya, who was fast asleep. 'Shall we go and see Grandad Moony and see if he knows?'

'Dad, I got this strange letter from Professor McGonagall.' She said, walking in to his office carrying Arya and the letter, 'Do you know what it's about?' she asked. 'Hi Teddy!' she said to her baby brother. 'Hi, My My' he answered, starting at Arya.

'Teddy, if I put Arya down here, will you watch her? Just let her lie on the floor though ok?' Teddy nodded.

Maya say in the chair opposite her dad, keeping one eye on her brother and daughter. 'So, do you know what it's about?'

'I might.' He answered, suspiciously.

'Dad, tell me.'

'No. If you're so curious, go along to the school tomorrow as asked.'

Maya glared at her dad. 'I'll babysit if you want?'

Maya shook her head, 'Minerva wants to meet her.'

'Ok, enjoy.' He said, chuckling.

Maya took Arya and went upstairs to take Draco his letter. 'Where's Daddy?' she asked the baby, as they stepped into their empty room.

'Oh, I think Daddy is in the shower.' She said, placing Arya in her cot, putting the letter on the side and going to join her boyfriend in the shower. She stripped and stepped in to the shower, wrapping her arms around his torso.

'Hi' she whispered against his back.

'This is a surprise' he responded.

'It is?'

'Yeah. I thought after I broke your vagina that you wouldn't come near me ever again.' He chuckled.

Maya laughed. I'm not coming near you with that right now – still a bit tender after pushing out your big baby; I just wanted to be close to you.' She said, kissing his neck and squeezing his bum.

Draco turned around and leaned down to kiss her. Unlike all their other showers, there was definitely nothing sexual about this one. They just enjoyed being close to each other.

'Is Arya ok?' he asked, after they parted for air.

'She's perfect.' she whispered back, kissing him again.

'It's getting a bit cold.' He said eventually, helping her out of the shower and wrapping her in a huge fluffy towel.

'What's this?' he asked, stepping out in to the room and picking up a letter.

'Read it – see if you make more sense of it then me.' She responded.

Draco read it but he was just as confused as Maya. 'Guess we'll just have to go along and see.' He said.

…

'Thank you all for coming along tonight. You are students who should have completed your seventh-year last year; due to the war the completion was not possible. I would therefore like to offer you all the chance to come back. You can come back as eighth years and complete your NEWTS.'

'This is not mandatory of course, but if you could all consider it and let me know, by 21st August, I would appreciate it.'

Maya and Draco looked at each other; Draco looked excited but Maya was unsure. How could they come back to school with a baby?

'Miss Jones, Mr Malfoy, can I have a word?'

'The offer I have just extended to these students includes both of you; and if you both decide to come back, we will make childcare arrangements for you.'

Maya gasped. 'Really Professor? You would do that for us?'

'Of course. We would like to encourage you to get your NEWTS.' She answered, smiling at them and asking if she could hold Arya.

Maya handed the baby over and then looked at Draco. Silently, they agreed. They were heading back to Hogwarts.

 **Please review and let me know what you thought of the story as a whole.**


	51. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Just to let you all know that this story is going on to wattpad – I have uploaded up to chapter 20 so far. I am trying to include pics of outfits etc if you want to see them!

Also, be sure to check out my other stories if you haven't done so far:

The Werewolf's Daughter

To Eighth Year and Beyond (sequel to 'The Werewolf's Daughter)

The Lost Girl (Oneshot)

Weasley's Girl

Reviews appreciated on them all!

I will eventually be putting them all on Wattpad.

I am also going to be working on a few more stories soon:

Hermione and Theo Nott – a side along to Eighth year and Beyond (title to be confirmed)

The Chase – Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley


End file.
